


Stuck in your mind

by HikariChisame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Drama, Drama & Romance, During Canon, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Psychological Drama
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariChisame/pseuds/HikariChisame
Summary: Irgendetwas an Hikari ist seltsam, was die Regierung Konohas in Aufruhr zu versetzen scheint. Um nicht weggesperrt zu werden verlässt sie also ihre Heimat - freiwillig und für immer. Als frischgebackene und selbstbewusste Aussätzige stolpert sie von einem Problem ins nächste, was gehörig an ihrer Einstellung und Gesundheit rüttelt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kurze Info zum Zeitgeschehen und zur Modifikation des Canon-Universums: Der Kampf Danzo gegen Sasuke hat gerade stattgefunden, doch alle Mitgleider Akatsukis leben noch. Dementsprechend sind einige Geschehnisse, die zum Tod der Akatsukis geführt haben, so nicht passiert. Wie sie in diesem Alternate Universum passiert sind, spielt hier allerdings keine Rolle. Außerdem befindet sich Tsunade gerade nicht im Koma, Sasuke ist Stand Anfang der Geschichte nicht Mitglied von Akatsuki und Narutos Eltern starben nicht bei seiner Geburt, sondern überlebten den Vorfall.
> 
> Bei der Protagonistin handelt es sich hierbei um einen in der Originalfassung nicht vorhandenen Charakter namens Hikari Chisame. Nicht als Self-Insert gedacht, aber durchaus so lesbar wegen der Ich-Perspektive :)

Ob sie mich immer noch verfolgten? Ja... ich hörte ihre Stimmen. Weit entfernt und hallend, aber sie waren da. Alles, was jetzt zählte, war, so schnell wie möglich von hier abzuhauen. Gehetzt sprang ich von Baum zu Baum und suchte vor mir nach irgendetwas, das mich retten konnte. Und da kam endlich mein wortwörtlicher Hoffnungsschimmer: Immer mehr Lichtstrahlen drangen durch die Blätterkronen und die Entfernung zwischen den Bäumen wurde immer größer - Ich näherte mich dem Waldrand. Nach und nach hörte ich auch ein donnerndes Wasserrauschen. Was für ein Glück! Sofort sprang ich von einem Ast herab auf den Boden und lief eilig weiter. Es wurde immer lauter, ich beschleunigte meine Schritte mit wachsender Erwartung.  
Dann offenbarte sich mir eine schöne Aussicht, denn über dem reißenden Fluss spannte sich eine gigantische Brücke. Nun ja, zumindest schien sie das mal gewesen zu sein, da in der Mitte ein nicht gerade kleines Loch klaffte. Etwas verdutzt rannte ich zu dem Ende der Brücke, auf dessen Seite ich mich befand. Während ich das Ausmaß an dem Steinbauwerk noch ein bisschen genauer betrachtete, wandte ich mich schon zum Gehen. Ich lief zum linken Steingeländer und sprang hinauf. Wenn ich jetzt dem Flusslauf folgte, würden meine Verfolger meine Fährte nicht mehr aufnehmen können, ich wäre wohl eine Weile sicher. Kurz vor dem Springen spitzte ich noch einmal die Ohren. Nichts von den feindlichen Ninjas zu hören. Mit dem Gedanken, wer den Schaden an der Brücke verursacht hatte, stieß ich mich ab. Der kühle Wind ließ meine pflaumenfarbenen Haare toben. Mein Mantel flatterte. Schließlich landete ich fast lautlos auf der Wasseroberfläche, die Verfolger blieben weiterhin verschwunden.  
Gerade wollte ich dem Flusslauf folgend weiterziehen, als ich ein leises Zischen hinter mir hörte. Ein Kunai. Gekonnt ließ ich ihn im Umdrehen direkt neben meiner Wange vorbeifliegen, wobei ich mit den Augen seine Luftlinie zurückverfolgte. Ausgangspunkt: Eine Gruppe junger Shinobi. Doch sie trugen keine Stirnbänder, es waren wohl Nukenin. Hinter mir hörte ich den Kunai aufkommen, er blieb im Wasser oben stecken wie in der Erde. Interessiert drehte ich mich zu der Waffe um und erkannte, dass er wohl mit Chakra versetzt worden war. Dann widmete ich mich wieder den Angreifern. Drei Shinobi. Nein, vier. Da war ein Mädchen, das ihre Präsenz geschickt zu verbergen versuchte. Auch sie war eine Kunoichi, allerdings scheinbar relativ schwach. Sie sah immer wieder unauffällig zwischen mir und einem Jungen aus der Gruppe, der auf der Steinbrüstung stand und offenbar der war, der den speziellen Kunai nach mir geworfen hatte, hin und her. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, ihn zu kennen... Hinter ihm standen noch zwei weitere.  
Plötzlich wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Wald, aus dem ich kam, gerichtet. Diejenigen, die mich verfolgten, hatten aufgeholt. Auch dieses Nukenin-Mädchen informierte die Anderen sofort darüber. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sensorische Kräfte, wenn sie fremde Chakren schon früher als die anderen bemerkte. Sofort setzte ich mich in Gang, ich ging einige Schritte auf dem Wasser lauschend rückwärts, um abzuschätzen zu können, wie lange sie noch brauchen würden. Kurz darauf wirbelte ich herum und warf dabei den seltsamen Nukenin einen warnenden Blick zu, der ihnen sagen sollte, dass sie sich schnell davonmachen sollten. Ich kannte sie zwar nicht, doch es gab auch keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun. Außerdem waren sie immerhin genauso wie ich in den Dörfern gesucht. Jedoch würde ich mich darum nicht als Nukenin bezeichnen, ich hatte ja noch nichts angestellt. Ich fürchtete, sie stuften mich als gerade so gefährlich oder gefährdet ein, dass sie mich beseitigen wollten, bevor alles eskalierte. Bedauerlich, wie wenig Vertrauen die Dörfer in ihre Shinobi hatte. Naja, was passiert war, war passiert. Ich bin zwar nicht verbannt worden, aber ich denke ich war nah dran.  
Gut, nun war meine Zielrichtung fixiert. Ich rannte los, den Fluss hinab. Um mir um die Nukenin Sorgen zu machen, hatte ich keine Zeit. Nachdem ich ein ganzes Stück gelaufen war und so langsam die Nacht anbrach, kam ich an einer mehr oder weniger geschützten Stelle an. An beiden Flussseiten erstreckten sich weitreichend Bäume, die ihre Äste bis weit über dem Fluss hängen ließen. Was für ein schöner Ort und ein noch besserer Ort zum Übernachten. Wenn ich mich geschickt anstellte, würde mich sowohl von oben als auch von unten keiner so schnell entdecken. Mein Beschluss stand fest, also suchte ich mir einen besonders bewachsenen, vom Dickicht beschützten Platz aus und befestigte mein kleines Lager stabil zwischen den Ästen. Danach frischte ich meine Wasservorräte auf und kontrollierte meine Lebensmittel. Das meiste, was ich mir noch so greifen konnte, war lange haltbar. Insgesamt würde alles wohl einige Wochen reichen, wenn ich übermäßig sparsam war. Das genügte mir vollkommen, für Weiteres könnte ich im Anschluss genug in der Wildnis finden, wenn nötig auch klauen. Nachdem also einigermaßen für mein Überleben geplant war, legte ich mich einfach in meine Hängematte. Ich würde sagen, ich kann ganz gut für mich sorgen. Über mir erkannte ich durch die Blätterdächer die schönen Sterne. So unglücklich mit der Idee, von jetzt an unabhängig - so richtig unabhängig - zu leben, war ich eigentlich nicht. Bis jetzt lief ja alles ganz gut. Allerdings würde das nicht lange so bleiben, das wusste ich. Als Nukenin in Spe muss ich mir irgendwie Verstärkung sichern, jemanden, der mir im Notfall den Rücken freihalten kann. Idealerweise wäre es jemand, dem man auch vertrauen konnte, doch als Verfolgte war man wohl lieber nicht wählerisch. Noch eine ganze Weile lang grübelte ich über diese Angelegenheit, aber ich bekam den Gedanken von Anfang an nicht aus dem Kopf: Ich wollte die Gruppe Nukenin suchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich ausgeschlafen auf. Gähnend streckte ich erst einmal meinen steifen Körper. Irgendwie konnte ich mir gut vorstellen, als Aussätzige zu leben, aber dass ich mir alle Nationen zum Feind machte, wollte ich nicht und ich konnte es mir auch nicht vorstellen. Ich würde nie eine Nukenin im eigentlichen Sinne sein wollen. Allerdings hatte mich die Hokage auch verdammt wertlos behandelt. Für mindestens ein Jahr hatte sie mich abschotten und beobachten lassen wollen, um meinen Risikograd herauszufinden. Ich konnte ihre Sorgen um die Gefahr für das Dorf nachvollziehen, doch was sollte das? Schließlich hatten sie auch nie vor, das mit Naruto zu machen. Alle vertrauten Naruto, und das obwohl er den Kyuubi in sich trug und anfangs ein verhasster Außenseiter war. Warum konnte sich dann keiner dazu aufraffen, mir zu vertrauen? Ich zerbrach mir noch lange den Kopf über Tsunades Motive, über die, die ich mal meine Freunde nannte, über früher. Doch irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr in meiner Hängematte aus und beschloss, dass es nun an der Zeit war, die Gruppe von gestern zu finden.  
Nachdem ich das wenige Gepäck, das ich mitschleppen konnte, gut verstaut hatte, ritzte ich mit etwas Hartem eine Markierung in die Rinde des Baumstammes, um ihn wiederzuerkennen, wenn ich wiederkehrte. Ich hatte nicht vor, Nomade zu spielen. Das hier sollte bis weiteres meine Zufluchtsmöglichkeit sein, wo ich mich für's Erste zurückziehen konnte.  
Alle Gedanken dieses Themas legte ich nun beiseite, denn ich ließ alles Lebenswichtige gut versteckt zurück, schnappte mir mein Katana und machte mich auf. Ich sprang vom Baum und prüfte, ob hier jemand in der Nähe war. Als ich versichert war, dass sich kein unerwünschter Zuschauer in der Umgebung befand, wagte ich mich aus dem schützenden Dickicht hinaus. Die Sonne war warm. Sie tat unheimlich gut auf der Haut.  
Nun gut. Wo sollte ich meine Suche als Erstes beginnen? Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, zuerst bei der Brücke nachzuschauen. Die Nukenin waren sicherlich nicht mehr da, aber es wäre ja möglich, dass ich dort irgendeine Spur von ihnen fand. Ich begab mich wieder auf das Wasser und lief am Rand des Flusses stromaufwärts. Schon als ich die Brücke von Weitem sah, fiel mir diese gigantische Lücke auf, die nach wie vor in der Mitte klaffte. Schließlich war ich dort, ich sprang hoch, erst in die Aushöhlung, dann zu der Stelle, an der ich die Gruppe zuletzt gesehen hatte. Seltsamerweise wuchs an der einen Seite des Weges ein großer Baum. Nachdem ich mich ihm genähert hatte, fielen mir andere Beschädigungen an der Brüstung und an der turmartigen Säule, die neben der Brücke heraufragte, auf. Hier musste echt ganz schön was los gewesen sein. Ich vermutete, dass diese Nukenin mit verantwortlich waren, sonst wären sie zu dieser Zeit nicht ganz zufällig da gewesen. Himmel, die mussten ja ganz schön was drauf gehabt haben. Doch das bestätigte mich nur darin, sie zu suchen. Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen und versuchte angestrengt, etwas zu entdecken, das auf die Richtung hinwies, in die sie weitergezogen waren. Aber da war einfach nichts. Verzweifelt schloss ich eine Richtung nach der anderen aus: In meine konnten sie nicht gegangen sein, sonst hätte ich sie gesehen. Wenn sie nicht gekämpft hatten, waren sie auch nicht dahin, wo meine Verfolger hergekommen waren. Um mir sicher zu sein begab ich mich kurz an den Waldrand, aus dem ich gestern noch gestürzt war, und prüfte das nach. Schon im Laufen sah ich mich aufmerksam um. Auch hier nichts. Also waren sie wirklich abgehauen. Das engte meine Suchmöglichkeiten deutlich ein, was mich erleichterte. Ich beschloss, entgegengesetzt von meinem Lager dem Fluss hinauf zu folgen. Den Weg auf der anderen Seite der Brücke schloss ich rein logisch aus, da sie ja von da zu kommen schienen. Wieso sollten sie auch wieder zurück flüchten, wenn es andere Möglichkeiten gab. Damit hatte ich mich also relativ schnell festgelegt.  
Auf der Stelle machte ich mich auf, ich sprang mit etwas Anlauf über das Steingeländer und landete auf dem Wasser. Ich hatte etwas zu viel Schwung, kurz musste ich in die Knie sinken, um das überschüssige Tempo loszuwerden. Dann rannte ich los. Auch diese Gegend war dicht bewachsen, wenn sie tiefer in die Wälder an den Ufern eingedrungen waren und ich den kleinsten Hinweis darauf übersah, wäre meine ganze weitere Suche Zeitverschwendung. Achtsam behielt ich alles so gut wie möglich im Auge, während ich mich immer weiter von meinem temporären Lager entfernte.   
Nach nur einigen Minuten hielt ich an, weil ich meinte, etwas gesehen zu haben, das mir nicht ganz ins Gesamtbild passte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte ich ans linke Flussufer. Einer der Bäume in der hinteren Reihe war angesengt. Froh darüber, dass ich vermutlich eine Spur gefunden hatte, hastete ich zu dem verkohlten Baumstamm. Einige Äste waren sogar gewaltsam abgebrochen. Es war, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte: Hier hatte ein Kampf stattgefunden. Womöglich hatten meine Verfolger sich an ihre Versen geheftet, als sie sie bemerkt hatten. Ohje, so hatte ich das natürlich nicht beabsichtigt. Rückgängig konnte ich es allerdings auch nicht machen, also was sollte es. Sie würden das schon geschafft haben. Ich lief weiter in den Wald hinein, der immer kleiner werdenden Fährte folgend. Ab und zu war wieder ein Baum versengt und manchmal sind sie großen Schlitzen zum Opfer gefallen. Aber irgendwann gab es keine Anzeichen mehr davon, offensichtlich sind sie davongekommen, völlig ohne Blutvergießen. Ich blieb stehen und sah mich um. Jetzt gab es absolut nichts mehr, das mir zeigen konnte, wo sie langgegangen waren. Ich seufzte enttäuscht und stemmte meine Arme in die Hüfte.  
Da hörte ich in der Entfernung plötzlich ein verdächtiges Blätterrauschen. Angestrengt konzentrierte ich mich, vier oder fünf Shinobi kamen durch die Bäume in meine Richtung gestürmt. Nicht das noch! Ein bisschen überrumpelt hechtete ich zurück zum Gewässer, denn dem Chakra nach zu urteilen hatten sie einen Spürhund dabei. Schnell stieg ich ins Wasser, um meinen Geruch komplett verschwinden zu lassen und schwamm zu einem dichten Schilfsumpf am anderen Ufer. Vielleicht würden sie mich sogar gar nicht erst bemerken, wenn ich mich im Fluss befand. Außerdem hatte ich mich heute auch noch größtenteils auf der Wasseroberfläche bewegt, wodurch nicht viel Spur zum Aufnehmen vorhanden sein sollte. Angespannt wartete ich ab, und sie ließen nicht lange auf sich warten, nach kurzer Zeit tauchten sie am Ufer auf. Aber was das Unangenehmste... Es waren Naruto, sein Sensei Kakashi und Kiba. Die anderen zwei kannte ich nicht. Es war ein recht hübsches Mädchen mit rosa Haaren und ein sehr bleicher Junge. Von Weitem konnte ich wahrnehmen, wie sie sich wegen ihres weiteren Vorgehens absprachen. Akamaru, Kibas Hund, hatte wie von mir beabsichtigt jede Fährte verloren. Ich beobachtete sie traurig. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen erinnerte ich mich an frühere Tage, an denen wir zusammen am Spielplatz unsere Zeit verbrachten. Meistens war ich dabei nur auf der Schaukel gesessen und hatte den lebhaften Jungs vergnügt bei ihren Faxen zugesehen. Naruto war während meiner Kindheit zu einem guten Freund geworden, denn ich hatte genau wie er keine Eltern mehr, wir hatten uns gegenseitig oft den Rücken gestärkt. Auch die Dinger, die in uns schlummerten, verbanden uns, und so teilte ich Narutos Schmerz. Mein momentaner Stand war jedoch, dass ich gar nicht wissen wollte, was da in mir hauste. Ich bildete mir ein, meinen Namen mehrmals in ihrem Gespräch gehört zu haben, was mir nun endgültig bestätigte, dass sie gekommen waren, um mich zu holen. Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Schließlich waren sie auf einer Mission, sie würden nicht so einfach aufgeben. Ich schätzte, sie würden noch mehrere Tage darauf verwenden, nach mir zu suchen. Also, was tun? Eins war klar: Ich musste hier schnell weg. So gern ich auch zu ihnen gegangen wäre, um mit ihnen zu reden, der Freundschaft zuliebe, es ging einfach nicht. Sie hätten mich gefangen und wieder mit in meinen Käfig gebracht. Nein, ich hatte es satt, wie ein unfähiges Kind behandelt zu werden. Naruto war heutzutage herzensgut und vor allem angesehen. Das wollte ich auch sein, anerkannt für meine Stärke. Und ich wollte Vertrauen. Dafür dass ich das Dorf nie verraten würde und dafür, dass ich das, was in mir schlief unter Kontrolle haben würde. Ich hätte es sicher geschafft, wenn ich mir der Unterstützung aller hätte sicher sein können.  
Eine ganze Weile blieb ich versteckt in meinem Schilf, Naruto und die anderen hatten anscheinend beschlossen, sich genau hier ein Nachtlager zu errichten, denn sie bauten Zelte für später auf und richteten sich ein. Wie konnte ich es jetzt noch schaffen, unbemerkt von hier wegzukommen, ohne dass auch nur einer von ihnen davon Wind bekam? Ich könnte versuchen, zu tauchen, aber dann müsste ich es irgendwie hinkriegen, so lange unter Wasser und unerkannt zu bleiben, bis ich außer Sichtweite war. Und von diesem Platz aus hatte man einen Radius von pi mal Daumen 100 Metern im Blick. Mist... Grübelnd sah ich mich um. Mir fiel auf, dass sie am Fuße eines Berges rasteten. Ab diesem Waldstück erhob sich ein gewaltiger Berg, die Brücke verbindete lediglich beide Seiten eines bewachsenen Gebirges. Wenn ich es schaffen würde, zur Steinwand, und somit in den toten Winkel der Sicht der Konoha-Nins zu kommen, könnte ich einfacher verschwinden. Zwar musste ich immer noch so leise wie möglich sein, aber die Strecke zwischen dem einen und dem anderen Flussbreitenende war eindeutig kürzer als bis hinter die Brücke tauchen zu müssen, denn mein Kekkei-Genkai konnte mir dabei auch nicht behilflich sein. Während es aktiv war, fiel es mir sehr schwer, mein Chakra zusätzlich verdeckt zu halten, und das kam gar nicht in Frage. Dann könnte ich auch gleich auf sie zulaufen.  
Fest entschlossen holte ich tief Luft und sank unter die Wasseroberfläche. Während ich mich ihnen immer weiter näherte, achtete ich darauf, dass meine Haare nicht an die Oberfläche gelangten. Ich musste sie gebunden halten, da sie durch ihre Farbe doch relativ stark auffielen. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit war ich auch schon am anderen Ende angelangt, ich erhob meinen Kopf aus dem Wasser und atmete tief ein. Schnell kontrollierte ich, ob Naruto und die anderen mich bemerkt hatten, und nachdem ich mir sicher war, stützte ich meine Arme auf der Wasseroberfläche und hievte mich aus dem Wasser. So leise wie möglich quetschte ich mir die triefnassen Haare und meine Kleidung aus. Anschließend wandte ich mich endlich zum Gehen.  
Gerade sah ich auf, als ich entsetzt zurückschreckte. Still schrie ich auf und stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts.   
"Na, da haben wir dich ja."   
Kakashi!! Hatten sie mich doch bemerkt? Kakashi rief nach den anderen: "Leute, helft mir ma-!", meine Augen weiteten sich, sie durften mich nicht kriegen! Noch bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte rannte ich los, direkt auf ihn zu. Er verstummte auf einmal, er dachte ich wollte ihn angreifen. Er begab sich in Kampfposition, bereit mich einzufangen, doch ich dachte gar nicht daran, ihn zu attackieren. Ich machte einen Satz und sprang mit einem Salto über Kakashi hinweg. Überrascht schaute er über seine Schulter. Ich lief nur was das Zeug hielt. Jetzt, wo sie mich entdeckt hatten, würden sie nicht locker lassen! Wohin sollte ich gehen? Nicht in Richtung meines zeitweiligen Lagers, ich würde sie nur zu meinem Versteck führen. Hinter mir hörte ich Kakashi die Gruppe zusammentrommeln.   
"Kiba, komm schnell!!"   
Darauf vernahm ich noch mehr Füße, die auf dem Wasser platschten, und Bellen. Eine weibliche Stimme erhob sich.   
"Ist sie das?"  
"Ja, schnell, wir müssen sie verfolgen, sonst verlieren wir sie wieder!", hetzte Kakashi. Als ich einen Blick hinter mich wagte, sah ich Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba mit Akamaru, diesem blassen Jungen und das Mädchen hinter mir herjagen. Nachdem ich noch einmal beschleunigt hatte, überlegte ich krampfhaft, wie ich sie loswerden konnte. Im Moment lotste ich sie zu meinem Lager. Aber nun war ziemlich sicher, dass ich da leider nicht mehr bleiben konnte. Nun war es zu spät. Ich brauchte Zeit, um meinen Schlafplatz zu räumen und woandershin zu ziehen. Wenn ich sie für wenigstens fünf Minuten aufhalten konnte, war das gerade genug Zeit, um davonzukommen, schließlich waren meine Sachen schon gepackt und bereit, abgeholt zu werden.  
Da rief eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme nach mir.   
"Hikari! Warum fliehst du vor uns?"   
Sie ließ mein Herz schwer werden vor Leid. Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich blieb abrupt stehen und drehte mich seitlich zu meinen neuen Verfolgern. Auch sie hielten in der Sorge, ich wollte wirklich gegen sie kämpfen, an. Mit schmerzvoll verzerrtem Blick betrachtete ich sie. Naruto, Kiba und Kakashi stutzten sichtbar. Naruto wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und trat einige Schritte vor. Kakashi wollte ihn zurückhalten, aber Naruto entglitt seinem Griff.   
"Hikari.", fing er mit beruhigender Stimme an. Ich machte mit jedem weiteren Vordringen seinerseits in meine Richtung einen Schritt zurück. Es ging einfach nicht, ich durfte mich nicht auf ihn einlassen. Ich sah die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen, als Naruto meine abweisende Haltung bemerkte.   
"Was hat dich dazu gebracht, dich von uns abzuwenden?"   
Mit einer Antwort zögerte ich, doch schließlich überwand ich mich. Ein Gespräch würde keinen Unterschied machen.   
"Gerade du, Naruto, müsstest es verstehen. Andererseits dann vielleicht auch nicht."   
Da erhob Kakashi unerwartet seine Stimme: "Ich weiß, dass dich die Entscheidung der Hokage verschreckt hat. Aber gehst du nicht ein wenig zu weit? Dein Verhalten ist übertrieben und könnte dir mehr Schwierigkeiten bereiten, als du ohnehin schon hast."  
"Meinst du das ernst? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, was sie mit mir vorhatten?"   
Für seine Antwort nahm er sich Zeit, was mich skeptisch machte.   
"Natürlich. Ich bin in die Aktion mit eingebunden. Und ich kann dir sagen, dass du nur überreagierst. Es ist auf keinen Fall so schlimm, wie du denkst."   
Naruto und die anderen warteten nur unwissend ab. Sie schienen von dem, was Kakashi erzählte, nichts zu verstehen. Nach Bestätigung suchend forschte ich in Kakashis Gesicht nach irgendeiner Regung, die auf eine Lüge hinwies. Doch ich fand nichts.   
"Du lügst. Ich habe euch belauscht, ich habe gehört, was ihr besprochen habt. Also versuch nicht, mir so skrupellos einzureden, es wäre harmlos!"   
Ertappt zog Kakashi still die Luft ein.   
"Sensei?"   
Naruto betrachtete ihn unsicher.   
"Ja, dass man Naruto oder anderen davon nichts erzählt, kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Vor allem Naruto, was? Er würde euch garantiert in den Rücken fallen. Ja, ich übertreibe, sicherlich!"   
Nun wandte sich Naruto seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zu. Er musste nichts sagen, um Druck auszuüben. Kakashis Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen.   
"Und das ist der Grund, ", fuhr ich fort, "warum ich nicht länger in Konoha bleiben kann, Naruto. Lieber lebe ich auf ewig verbannt für mich alleine hier draußen, als zuhause ein Leben in Gefangenschaft zu fristen."   
Mit diesen Worten setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung und sprintete zu meinem Lager. Hinter mir hörte ich nicht mehr viel. Ach, wie schön wäre es, wenn sie einfach umkehrten. Gerade trat ich aus dem Schatten der großen, halb zerstörten Brücke, da fuhr über mir ein Schwall Kunai und Shuriken herab. Ich konnte es ja nicht anders erwarten. Der Messerregen bestand aus vielen echten, aber auch einigen seltsamen, die wie gezeichnet aussahen. Sie waren innen vollkommen weiß. Wie auch immer, ich wählte die anstrengendere Methode und wich jedem einzelnen Kunai und Shuriken aus. Plötzlich erschien hinter mir das rosahaarige Mädchen, sie schlug mit der Faust nach mir. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich mich nicht treffen lassen sollte. Schnell duckte ich mich und sprang auf ihren Versuch, nach mir zu treten, im Flick-Flack rückwärts. Dabei streiften mich einige Wurfmesser, was aber keinen größeren Schaden anrichtete. Weil ich jetzt größeren Abstand zur Brücke hatte, konnte ich Kakashi und den blassen Jungen weit oben am Geländer stehen sehen. Sie waren es wohl, die die Kunai und Shuriken nach mir geworfen hatten. Aber wo waren Kiba und Naruto? Auf einmal hörte ich ein gewaltiges Rauschen unter mir. Gespannt starrte ich durch die Wasseroberfläche: Zwei riesige Strudel bahnten sich ihren Weg nach oben. Gatsuga! Ich hatte schon einige Male das Glück gehabt, Kibas Spezialtechnik zu beobachten. Im letzten Moment stürzte ich zur Seite, nur kurz darauf brachen Kiba und Akamaru durch das Wasser. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Naruto, jedoch blieb von ihm jede Spur verschollen.  
Der Kampf dauerte schon knapp zehn Minuten und das ständige Ausweichen, ohne anzugreifen, zehrte zunehmend an meinen Kräften. Ich brachte es aber nicht übers Herz, sie ernsthaft zu verletzen. Ich wollte hier einfach nur weg. Bis jetzt hatte sich Naruto nicht blicken lassen. Da ich genau wusste, wie er sich in letzter Zeit entwickelt hatte, war ich besonders vorsichtig. Dass er immer noch nicht in den Kampf eingemischt hatte, machte mir Sorgen. Was, wenn er aus dem Hinterhalt eingreifen würde, wenn ich unachtsam war? Oder wenn er die Umgebung nach meinen Sachen absuchte? Ich durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. So sehr ich das auch verhindern wollte, ich kam nicht darum herum, mein Kekkei-Genkai zu benutzen. Da wir uns hier auf dem Wasser befanden, dürfte der Rest kein Problem mehr sein.  
Nun gut. Ich wich noch einer Reihe von Angriffen aus, bevor ich meine Technik aktivieren wollte. Ich sprang Kunai-Attacken aus dem Weg und landete unglücklicherweise von meinen Verfolgern umzingelt. Langsam erhob ich mich aus meiner Hocke. Meine Augen hielt ich geschlossen, ich konzentrierte mich. Als ich mich vollends aufgerichtet hatte, öffnete ich meine Augen entschlossen. Meine Augenfarbe hatte sich von grün zu meerblau gewandelt. Die Wasseroberfläche erzitterte mit meinem Augenaufschlag kurz, um dann wieder in eisiger Stille zu erstarren. Kakashis Augen weiteten sich, ich ahnte schon, dass er davon wusste. Akamaru, der wieder seine Tierform angenommen hatte, fiepte kläglich unter dem Druck des Chakras, das ich radiierte. Um das Wasser einfacher bewegen zu können, hob ich die Arme mit hängenden Händen, sodass die Oberfläche sich krümmte und das Wasser größer werdende Wellen bildete. Darauf ließ ich meine Arme in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder hinuntergleiten und führte sie, diesmal stoßartiger, wieder hoch. Eine riesige Welle bäumte sich um mich auf und breitete sich um mich herum nach allen Seiten aus. Kakashi und die anderen wurden mit den Wassermengen mitgerissen. Ich hörte sie aufschreien. Um sie festzuhalten, trieb ich sie mit all den Wellen zusammen und formte die Massen kugelförmig. Meine Verfolger schloss ich ein, durch das Wasser konnten sie nicht hindurch, ich manifestierte es sicher. Im Innenraum war natürlich Platz und Luft, immerhin wollte ich ihnen im Grunde nichts, mein Interesse bestand in der Flucht. Gut, nun hatte ich sie, also konnte ich beinahe ungehindert fliehen. Ich musste auf Naruto achten, der bis jetzt noch nicht einmal aufgetaucht war. Ich schenkte meinen ehemaligen Kameraden noch einen letzten Blick, als ich skeptisch hinter das pinkhaarige Mädchen schaute. Hinter ihr stand eindeutig Naruto. Hatte ich ihn die ganze Zeit übersehen? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein, meine Sinne waren geschärft genug, um ihn zu erkennen, wenn er da war. Vielleicht hatte er sich noch unter Wasser versteckt und ich hatte ihn durch meine Fähigkeit zufällig erwischt und mit eingefangen. Die Zeit drängte, also drehte mich dann endlich um und rannte zu meinem Unterschlupf. Als ich nach nicht allzu langer Zeit ankam, hatte ich mich schon weit von meinem selbstgeschaffenen Wassergefängnis entfernt. Aus dieser Entfernung war es sehr schwer, die Kugel aufrecht zu erhalten, meine Konzentration befand sich auf einem Hochpunkt. Dennoch dürfte die flüssige Wand nun einfacher zu durchbrechen sein. Schnell sprang ich ans Ufer und rannte in den Schutz der Bäume. Weiterhin überlegte ich kurz, mir mein Chakra zu sparen und Kakashi, Naruto und die anderen freizulassen, da ich von hier aus viel mehr verbrauchte. Jedoch entschied ich, dass sie mir sonst nur weiter hinterherjagen würden, daher war es das wohl wert. Hektisch suchte ich nach dem mit einer Kerbe gekennzeichneten Baum und sprang hinauf, nachdem ich ihn entdeckt hatte. Flüchtig schnappte ich mir meine Sachen, nach wenigen Sekunden war ich schon wieder am Boden. Wo sollte ich jetzt hin? Mir blieb wohl keine andere Wahl als mich weiterhin flussabwärts vor meinen Verfolgern zu flüchten. Ich sollte im Nachhinein bedacht wohl doch nicht komplett ohne Chakra herumlaufen, darum schloss ich mein Kekkei-Genkai und ließ meine Verfolger damit frei. Nun hieß es Beeilung, bevor sie mich noch einholten.  
Gerade verließ ich die Geborgenheit, die mir das kleine Wäldchen neben dem Ufer bis jetzt geboten hatte, als ich abrupt stehen blieb und meinen Rucksack missmutig an den nächsten Baum fallen ließ.  
Naruto.  
Auf dem Wasser mir gegenüber stand Naruto.   
"Wie hast du...?" Aber nach kurzem Überlegen fand ich meine Antwort und ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich eine solch simple Methode nicht durchschaut hatte.   
"Natürlich, Schattendoppelgänger.", sagte ich mir hoffnungslos selbst. Der Fehler, so viel Chakra zu verschwenden, rächte sich nun. Es war komplett aufgebraucht. Eigentlich konnte ich mich nun nicht viel mehr machen, als mich auf den Beinen halten. Nun war ich endgültig in der Falle. Und dass Naruto sich dessen vermutlich klar war, kam mir auch nicht unbedingt zugute. Kurz dachte ich nach. Meinen Rucksack konnte ich fürs erste eventuell hierlassen. Dort, wo er lag, war er unauffällig. Mein Katana trug ich bei mir. Dann konnte ich einen weiteren Fluchtversuch starten, ohne mir Sorgen um mein Gepäck machen zu müssen. Einen kläglichen Versuch wohlgemerkt, denn ich hatte nicht mehr als die paar Waffen und meinen chakralosen Körper. Der Chakramangel erschöpfte mich und ließ meine Glieder schwerer werden, je länger ich mich Anstrengungen aussetzte. Mir missfiel es immer mehr, in dieser Zwickmühle zu stecken und mich hier irgendwie herausretten zu müssen. Doch bei dem Gedanken, stattdessen in Konoha zu sein, siegte der Wille.  
"Hikari."   
Von schmerzhaften Erinnerungen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen blickte ich zu Naruto auf.   
"Bitte lauf nicht wieder weg."   
Vielleicht konnte ich wieder ein paar Kräfte sammeln, während ich mich ein wenig auf ihn einließ. Mit abweisender Miene betrachtete ich ihn schweigend. Er schien ein wenig erleichtert.   
"Hör mir zu. Natürlich bin ich hier, weil es meine Mission ist, dich zurückzuholen."  
Naruto war noch nie so gut mit Worten, auch jetzt nahm er kein Blatt vor dem Mund. Wenn ihm das nicht schnell zum Verhängnis werden würde. Gedrängt machte ich einen Schritt rückwärts.  
"Nein, warte! Das war nicht so gemeint, ich will im Moment nur mit dir reden."   
Er wartete einige Sekunden ab, um zu testen, ob ich auch wirklich blieb. Nachdem er sich sicher war, fuhr er fort.   
"Eine eindrucksvolle Fähigkeit hast du da.", erwähnte er nebenbei. Er wollte mir nur Sicherheit geben, das wusste ich genau.   
"Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was der Grund für deine Abneigung gegen Konoha ist. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass er ausreicht, um selbst das Leben eines Nukenin hinzunehmen? Wenn du kooperierst, würde Tsunade sogar über deine Tat hinwegsehen. Sie hat mir selbst gesagt, dass sie dich nur wieder ins Dorf zurückhaben will."   
Meine Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen. Aber ich begriff sofort. Naruto würde nie lügen. Aber Tsunade war auch nicht dumm.   
"Du bist genau wie früher, Naruto. Ein naives Kind." Mit diesen Worten wollte ich meinen Akt der Verzweiflung in die Tat umsetzen. Mit verringerter Geschwindigkeit verschwand ich hinter dem großen Baum und presste meinen Rücken gegen den Stamm, wartete auf ein Geräusch von Naruto und hechtete schließlich auf der anderen Seite des Baumstamms vorbei wieder flussaufwärts, als ich ihn von rechts kommen hörte. Naruto schaute erst einmal um, wo ich geblieben war. Mit dem bisschen Zeit konnte ich leider nicht viel anfangen, trotzdem gab ich alles. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit bekam ich die Nachwirkungen zu spüren. Meine Waden wurden schwer wie Stahl, einzig mein Wille trug mich noch weiter. Ich hatte das vorher noch nie erleben müssen, aber ohne Chakra schien man tatsächlich am Rande der Erschöpfung zu stehen. Und das bekam ich gerade knallhart zu spüren.  
Nun war ich am Ende des Waldes angekommen. Vor mir türmte sich eine riesige Felswand auf. Das einzige, was ich noch machen könnte, war, auf dem Wasser weiterzulaufen. Kakashi und die anderen waren vermutlich gerade uns entgegenkommend auf dem Weg hierher. Doch da ich kein Chakra mehr hatte, ohne das ich nicht mehr auf dem Wasser laufen konnte, hatte sich die Sache wohl erledigt. Ich ging panisch im Kopf meine Möglichkeiten durch, überlegte aber nicht lange. Kurz darauf schreckte ich auf, weil direkt neben mir ein Kunai vorbeischnellte und gegen die Klippe prallte. Ich wirbelte verängstigt herum und sah Naruto auf mich zukommen. Er befand sich nicht mehr weit von mir weg. Ich schätzte, dass er aufgrund meiner Provokation und meines Fluchtversuches nicht mehr groß mit mir reden wollte. In seinem Gesichtsausdruck las ich Trauer und Enttäuschung. Wie ironisch, eigentlich war ich die, die enttäuscht sein sollte. Es war aussichtslos, jetzt gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. Ich hatte alle Register gezogen, die ich hätte ziehen können. Leider brachte mein Katana mir nun auch nicht mehr viel. Von allen Hoffnungen beraubt stolperte ich nach hinten, bis ich an die Felswand stieß. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, musste ich wirklich zurück nach Konoha? Ich presste meine Lider zusammen, um mir die Scham zu ersparen, und wartete leise darauf, dass Naruto mich festnahm. Gespannt lauschte ich seinen Schritten, die sich mir immer weiter näherten. Irgendwann war er ganz nah. Weitere Tränen entzogen sich meinen Fängen und rannen mir über die Wangen. Es vergingen noch einige Momente, warum passierte nichts? Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine leicht verweinten Augen, erst einen Spalt und als ich ihn direkt vor mir sah, ganz. Mit geröteten Wangen starrte ich direkt in sein deprimiertes Gesicht. Narutos Hände und Arme lehnten jeweils links und rechts von mir an der Steinwand, um mir meine letzte Freiheit zu nehmen. Was war mit ihm los? Er betrachtete mich mit zutiefst trauriger Miene. Ich tat ihm weh, es zerfraß ihn innerlich und ich konnte es nicht mitansehen. Widerwillig und mit schlechtem Gewissen sah ich weg. Plötzlich erschrak ich, denn sein Kopf war vorgefallen, sanft hatte er seine Stirn an meine gelegt und ich wurde weit, weit in die Vergangenheit zurückgeworfen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Naruto! Bleib stehen!" Nach Atem ringend lief ich hinter ihm her.   
"Haha! Niemals! Wenn du mich auf Knien anbettelst überlege ich es mir vielleicht!"  
"Pff, als ob du das verdient hättest! Du bist doch gerade einmal sechs! Niemand würde ein doofes Kind verehren!", rief ich neckisch im Rennen.   
Auf einmal blieb er stehen, drehte sich zu mir um und gestikulierte mit geballten Fäusten: "Du solltest mich lieber nicht so behandeln! Ich werde Großes leisten!"   
Meine geliebte Kette hielt er am Band in seiner rechten Hand. Ich wollte endlich meine Kette wiederhaben!   
Provozierend entgegnete ich: "Na dann werde ich ja viel früher Großes leisten, wenn ich älter als du bin!" Verärgert knurrte Naruto und hüpfte von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Das ist doch nur ein halbes Jahr, das bedeutet nichts!!!“  
Hinter ihm blitzte plötzlich etwas auf, ich sah Kiba kauernd am Boden, auf seinem Kopf Akamaru. Ich hielt an und konnte mir ein Schmunzeln einfach nicht verkneifen, was Naruto bemerkte.  
"Was guckst du so doof?", meinte er schnippisch. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er kapierte, dass da was im Busch war.   
"Huh?"   
Naruto sah sich rasch nach allen Seiten um, bis er hinter sich schaute und schließlich vom springenden Kiba umgeworfen wurde.   
"Waaah! Kiba, geh runter von mir!!"  
"Hah, das hättest'e wohl gern!!", lachte Kiba, ich beobachtete ihr Ringrangeln eine Weile vergnügt. Als mir meine Kette wieder in den Sinn kam, hechtete ich schnell zu ihnen. Mein Blick wanderte hastig durch ihr Gewusel, aber ich fand meine Kette einfach nicht. Aufgeregt wies ich sie an: "Hört jetzt auf!" Als sie nach mehreren weiteren Malen nicht reagierten, stieg mir das ganze zu Kopf. Ich war ja auch erst sechs.   
"HÖRT AUF!!!"   
Kiba und Naruto verstummten. Kiba entließ Naruto aus seinem Griff und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose, nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte. Naruto rollte aus der Rückenlage auf den Bauch, meine wertvolle Kette lag neben ihm. Erleichtert atmete ich auf; Ich wollte sie gerade wieder an mich nehmen, als der saphirblaue Tropfenanhänger vor meinen Augen wegschnellte. Ich starrte überrascht nach links, von wo aus mich Naruto spöttisch angrinste. Er hatte sich meine Kette an dem schlichten ledernen Band geschnappt. Sofort stolperte er los, rannte quer über den Spielplatz. Er lachte hämisch, während er geradewegs auf den Wald zusteuerte.   
"Naruto!", brüllte ich außer mir. Ich sprintete auf der Stelle hinter ihm her. Kiba sah uns noch hinterher.  
Es war wirklich schon spät. Am Ende des Horizonts ging die Sonne bereits in einem rosaroten Glühen unter. Immer wieder schrie ich nach ihm: "Naruto!!" Aber ich konnte ihn irgendwann nicht mehr ausmachen, es war zu dunkel geworden. Wo war er nur? In meiner Beharrlichkeit vergaß ich natürlich, dass ich orientierungslos in einem Wald umherirrte. Ich war hier noch nie gewesen, Naruto dagegen kannte diese Gegend höchstwahrscheinlich wie seine Westentasche. Nach einiger Zeit hielt ich an, sah mich keuchend um und fand um mich nur viele schwarze Bäume, von der Dunkelheit umhüllt. Mit jeder Minute versank meine Umgebung mehr im Dunkel. Allmählich stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen.   
"Naruto...?", wimmerte ich schluchzend. Ich wanderte zuerst noch einige Meter im Nichts herum. Über meine Wangen rannen schon die Tränen, als ich schließlich stehenblieb.   
Wiederum schrie mit weinerlicher Stimme: "Naruto!" Ich hatte Angst. In mir breitete sich impulsartig etwas aus, das sich wie eine erstickende Wolke anfühlte. Sie war eiskalt und schmerzte in meiner Brust. Gleichzeitig schien mich von außen eine eigenartige, starke Druckwelle zu erdrücken, ich rang röchelnd um Luft. Auch später konnte ich nur erahnen, warum das alles passiert war. Es war wie eine Trance, von außen nahm ich nichts mehr wahr und mein gesamter Körper fühlte sich taub an. Das einzige, was ich spürte, war der heiße Tränenfluss auf meinem Gesicht. Heutzutage vermutete ich, dass die Provokation, die Furcht und vor allem dieses Etwas in mir damit zusammenhingen.  
Plötzlich wurde ich durchgerüttelt. Zuerst ganz ganz schwach und sachte, dann stärker werdend, bis auch endlich besorgte Schreie an meine Ohren drangen.   
"Hikari!", rief jemand von sehr weit weg, "Was ist mit dir? Hikari!!"   
Der eisige Schmerz in mir wich langsam, es wurde ein bisschen wärmer. Aber nicht warm genug. Ich schlang benommen meine Arme um meine Brust, doch ich verspürte einfach nichts, es wurde einfach nicht besser.  
Ähnlich einer Explosion verschwand die Kälte auf einmal. Mir wurde wohlig warm, ich bekam wieder ein Gefühl in meinen steifen Gliedern. Woher kam das nur? Meine Augen waren geschlossen, doch ich vernahm einen ruhigen Atem. An meiner Stirn fühlte ich etwas, ich öffnete die Augen. Ich starrte direkt in Narutos Gesicht, er stand direkt vor mir, hatte seine Stirn an meine gelegt und umarmte mich, die eine Hand in meinen Haaren vergraben.

Blitzartig war ich wieder in der Gegenwart. Die Erinnerung deprimierte mich, ich sah betrübt zu Boden. Einige qualvoll lange Minuten vergingen, Naruto rührte sich eine ganze Weile nicht. Er hatte seit diesem Ereignis in unserer Kindheit angefangen, diese Geste hin und wieder anzuwenden. Wie ich das verstand, versuchte er, mich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit zu erinnern und mich so irgendwie umzustimmen. Selbst, wenn das wohl eine äußerst persönliche und effektive Methode war, konnte ich mich davon nicht überzeugen lassen. Ach Naruto, hattest du erwartet, dass ich mich gedankenlos in die Wildnis stürzte? Natürlich hatte ich mir sorgfältig meine Gedanken gemacht. Und das umfasste auch meine Vergangenheit.  
Was sollte ich denn jetzt tun? Ich war wehrlos. Im Grunde stand nichts im Wege, mich wieder nach Konoha zurückzubringen. Ich würde wohl ewig in meinem Gefängnis steckenbleiben... Zumindest wollte ich Naruto noch eines sagen, bevor Kakashi und die anderen auftauchten.  
"Naruto, ich...", setzte ich an, doch es war mir nicht vergönnt, meinen Satz zu beenden. Von links hörte ich ein lautes Zischen, es kam aus dem Wald. Naruto nahm seinen rechten Arm vom kalten Gestein, an dem ich lehnte, und blickte überrascht zum Waldrand. Ich beobachtete, wie sich zwischen den Bäumen tiefgraue Wolken aufwallten. Sie breiteten sich aus und übertraten schließlich die Waldgrenze, näherten sich uns sehr schnell. Als der Rauch uns beide erreichte, konnte ich außer Narutos verzerrten Schatten nichts mehr sehen. Ich musste husten, in meiner Panik rief ich sogar nach ihm.   
"Naruto..!", brachte ich stockend hervor ich und hörte etwas weiter weg auch Naruto keuchen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich, durch all den dichten grauen Nebel etwas zu erkennen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Anscheinend hatte sich Naruto in seiner Eile, aus dem Rauch herauszukommen, von mir entfernt, sein Husten wurde leiser. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich etwas um meine Taille legte und mich mitriss. Wiederum wollte ich um Hilfe schreien, doch eine mir unbekannte Stimme unterbrach mich jäh.   
"Lass es lieber, oder willst du, dass ich dich hier bei denen lasse?"   
Überrascht stutzte ich und bemerkte die Silhouette, die mich mit sich trug. Leise hörte ich hinter mir Naruto nach mir brüllen.   
"Hikari!!!"   
Ich ertappte mich, wie ich besorgt über meine Schulter schaute. Nach und nach lichtete der Rauch sich. Als wir aus der Wolke der offensichtlichen Rauchbombe schnellten, blickte ich sofort auf. Meine Augen weiteten sich, ich erkannte ihn.  
Entsetzt sah ich in das Gesicht des Nukenin-Jungen, der mir gestern noch auf der Brücke begegnet war. Es war der, der den Kunai nach mir geworfen hatte. Anscheinend waren sie den Anbu Konohas doch entkommen. Etwas kühl schaute er auf mich herab und widmete sich dann wieder den Hindernissen vor ihm. Eigentlich hätte er mich jetzt meinem Schicksal überlassen, mich absetzen und weiterziehen können, doch anscheinend hatte sein Rettungsversuch auch einen anderen Grund als mich aus meiner Situation zu befreien.  
"Wohin bringst du mich?", fragte ich gleich. Allzu gesprächig war er wohl nicht.   
"Weg von hier."   
Ich seufzte und wiederholte mich. "Wohin nimmst du mich mit?"   
Mit der Antwort ließ er sich Zeit, ich bewies meine Geduld. Schließlich entgegnete er mir: "Ich bringe dich zu unserem Versteck."  
"Und warum hast du mich gerettet?"  
"Ich denke, du wirst nützlich sein."   
"Du bist also ernsthaft der Meinung, ich würde dir jetzt aus Dankbarkeit folgen?", sagte ich schnippisch. Klar, ich schuldete ihm was. Doch ich hatte nicht die Absicht, diese Schuld nun durch meinen Dienst zurückzuzahlen.  
"...Du hast keine andere Wahl."  
"Wieso, weil ich in deiner Schuld stehe?"  
"Wenn es dir so sehr missfällt, mitzukommen, warum trage ich dich noch mit mir?"   
Ich verstummte. Es stimmte, dass ich im Moment nichts ausrichten konnte. Die Art und Weise, wie er mir das sagte, ärgerte mich sehr. Und als ob das Schicksal es mir in mein Gesicht reiben wollte wurde mir auf einmal schwummrig. Meine Sicht verschwamm und wurde kurz darauf schwarz. Nach wenigen Momenten war ich dann weggetreten. Das letzte, was ich spürte, war ein schwaches Klopfen an meiner linken Schläfe und ein verpacktes "Hörst du mich noch?".


	5. Chapter 5

Ich roch Rauch. Was war passiert? Hatte mich wirklich jemand gerettet? Oder hatte ich mir das alles nur eingebildet? Woher kam der Rauchgeruch? War ich noch in der Rauchbombe? War ich etwa vor Chakramangel ohnmächtig geworden und dann zurückgelassen worden? Fragen zogen sich unwillkürlich durch meinen Kopf, während ich allmählich wieder mein volles Bewusstsein erlangte. Es war immer noch alles schwarz, und ich versuchte, meine Augen zu öffnen, um wieder Licht in meine Welt zu bringen. Es gelang mir erst unter großer Anstrengung, meine Lider waren schwer wie Stahl. Das Sonnenlicht blendete mich, anschließend wurde meine Sicht klarer und ich sah saftig grüne Baumkronen, die im Wind wehten. Dazwischen blitzten immer wieder die Strahlen der Sonne auf.   
"Da bist du ja wieder."   
Huh? Benommen schaute ich nach rechts. Ach so, dieser Nukenin. Also hatte ich doch nicht geträumt. Er saß an einem Lagerfeuer, ich lag direkt daneben. Daher war folglich der Rauchgeruch gekommen.  
"Wie lange war ich weggetreten...?"  
"Fünf bis zehn Minuten.", erklärte er mir.   
"Ah...", machte ich begreifend und fasste mir an den Kopf, er schmerzte.   
"Beweg dich vorerst nicht. Sonst wirst du wieder bewusstlos."   
Ich beschloss, diesen Hinweis einfach über mich und meinen Stolz rollen zu lassen und wechselte das Thema.   
"Wo sind wir?"   
Wieder dauerte es etwas, bis er antwortete.   
"Ein Zwischenstopp auf dem Weg zu unserem Versteck."  
"Ach so...", murmelte ich schlaff.   
Der Nukenin sah mich kurz überlegend an und meinte dann: "Du schläfst besser noch etwas. Wenn wir weiterziehen, solltest du fit sein. Ich habe keine Lust, dich den kompletten Weg über mit mir rumzuschleppen." Wieder machte ich nur ein knappes "Mhm..." und schloss meine müden Augen. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis ich wieder eingeschlafen war.

Als ich aufwachte, fühlte es sich an, als ob ich von einem lauten Knall hochgeschreckt wurde. Einen Alptraum hatte ich nicht wissentlich gehabt, trotzdem atmete ich schwer. Es war schon dunkel geworden. Schnell schaute ich mich um, der Nukenin war vom Lagerfeuer verschwunden. Ich suchte mein Blickfeld nach ihm ab und fand ihn, als ich mich umdrehte. Hinter mir zog ein friedlicher Bach seinen Lauf durch den Wald. Er saß am Ufer an einen Baum gelehnt. Mühsam richtete ich mich auf und blieb erst einmal stehen, weil mir kurz schwindelig wurde. Schließlich machte ich meinen ersten Schritt, unter meinem Fuß knackste ein Zweig; Spätestens jetzt hätte er mich hören müssen. Ich lief weiter, während ich seine Reaktion beobachten wollte. Jedoch ließ sich ihm nicht einmal ein Zucken entlocken. Irgendwann war ich in Hörweite.   
"Können wir weiter?", fragte er, ohne sich zu mir umzuwenden.   
Ich kam neben dem Baum zum Stehen und besah die Wasseroberfläche. Die verschiedensten Gedanken strömten auf einmal durch meinen Kopf, ich entspannte mich. Einige Minuten vergingen, bis er aufstand, mich kurz begutachtete und an mir vorbei zum Lagerfeuer ging.   
"Lass uns endlich gehen."   
Meine Augen hafteten noch einige Sekunden an der Wasseroberfläche, bevor auch ich mich in Bewegung setzte. Er löschte das Feuer, ich schnappte mir meinen schwarzen Mantel, der auf dem Boden lag. Der Junge hatte ihn mir wohl ausgezogen und untergelegt, als ich ohnmächtig gewesen war. Schnell streifte ich ihn mir über, im nächsten Augenblick stand der Nukenin auch schon aufbruchbereit neben mir.   
"Sieh zu, dass du so lange wie möglich mithältst.", mahnte er mich tonlos und verschwand zischend.   
Ich murrte missbilligend und sah ihn vor mir auf einem Ast wieder auftauchen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte ich ihm durch die Bäume. Durch meine Ruhepause konnte ich wieder etwas Kraft tanken und Chakra aufbauen, ich war wieder zurechnungsfähiger. Jedoch nicht so weit, dass ich mich ihm widersetzen könnte, wenn es sein müsste. Eine Weile schon sprangen wir von Ast zu Ast durch die Bäume. Anfangs fiel es mir sehr leicht, mit ihm mitzuhalten, doch ich merkte nach und nach, wie ich nachließ. Ich überlegte, dass ich bis jetzt noch nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte und das, obwohl er mir trotz der Tatsache, dass er mich im Moment verschleppte, immer noch geholfen hatte. Da wollte ich doch wenigstens seinen Namen erfahren. Nach einigen Minuten des Zögerns überwand ich mich.   
"Darf ich erfahren, wer du bist?"   
Er sah mich kurz an und entgegnete mir dann: "Sasuke." Darauf heftete er seine Augen wieder auf die an uns vorbeirauschenden Bäume. Im Weiterspringen blickte ich ihn zugegeben perplex an. Sasuke... Vielleicht ja sogar DER Sasuke? Wenn er es war, dann war er in Narutos Team gewesen. Und hatte Naruto viel Leid beschert. Er war mit seinem Bruder der letzte seines Clans. Im Dorf hatte man viel über seine Familie gesprochen, da erfuhr sogar ich am Rande einiges. Ich hatte gewusst, dass er Konoha verraten und verlassen hatte. Doch dass er jetzt einfach so mit mir Kontakt aufnahm? Dieser Sasuke musste sich seiner Sache schon sehr sicher sein, wenn er mich so leichtfertig mit sich nahm.   
"Und du?"   
Sasuke besah mich aus den Augenwinkeln.   
"Ich?", antwortete ich unwillkürlich und stockte sofort. Er wusste also nicht wer ich war? Er hatte mich spontan herausgepickt, als ich interessant gewesen war? Irgendwie wurde mir ziemlich unwohl in meiner Haut. Irgendetwas war mir das nicht geheuer. Ich konnte die Frage allerdings nicht unbeantwortet im Raum stehen lassen.   
"Hikari. Ich bin Hikari." Ich beobachtete seine Miene, seine Augenbrauen zuckten einmal merklich und seine Augen verrieten ihn kurz. Sasuke schien von mir gehört zu haben, denn er betrachtete mich einige Sekunden lang mit einem Blick, der erstaunte Nachdenklichkeit erkennen ließ. Ich betrachtete ihn noch kurz und guckte dann wieder nach vorne. Er hatte wirklich nicht gewusst, wer ich war, als er mich aufgesammelt hatte.  
Eine gefühlte Stunde ging es noch so, ich spürte schon nach einer Weile, wie meine Waden so langsam zu streiken anfingen. Um meine Schwäche nicht zeigen zu müssen, ignorierte ich das so lange es ging, doch eine Weile später wurden meine Beine doch immer schwerer, bis ich das Gefühl hatte, Stahl mit mir herumzutragen. Aber nicht nur meine Beine machten schlapp, mit der Zeit wurde auch mein Reaktionsvermögen schwächer und meine Augen wollte ich, wenn es nach mir ginge, einfach wieder schließen. Ich wurde langsamer, Sasuke musste das gemerkt haben und drosselte sein Tempo. Ich stolperte noch ein paar Minuten so neben ihm her, bis ich den nächsten Ast nicht erwischte und einfach nach unten fiel. Ich konnte gar nicht groß darauf reagieren, ich stürzte einfach. Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt wieder geschlafen...  
Seitdem war alles, was passierte, wie in Watte verpackt gewesen. Ich spürte nach einigen Sekunden des Fallens einen sanften Druck unter mir. Entweder war ich in sehr weiches Gebüsch gefallen oder Sasuke hatte mich aufgefangen, ich vermutete eher Letzteres. Ich wurde ein bisschen durchgerüttelt, vermutlich Huckepack genommen; Was ich sah, war verschwommen und verzerrt. Darauf wurde mein Transportmedium schneller, sprang wieder auf die Bäume und setzte unseren Marsch fort.   
"Kannst du mich hören?", hallte es plötzlich entfernt.   
Ich flüsterte, weil ich nicht mehr schaffte. "Leise..." Wahrscheinlich hörte man von mir auch nicht mehr als ein Nuscheln.  
"Nimmst du auch noch was anderes wahr?"   
Ich dachte lange nach, was er von mir wollte.   
"Ob du sehen oder spüren kannst.", sagte die Stimme in meinem Kopf.   
"E-ein bisschen..."  
"Du hättest früher Bescheid sagen sollen. Jetzt bist du wieder am Rande deiner Kräfte und es geht dir nicht besser als vorher." Auch wenn es ihn wohl nicht kümmerte, ich wollte nicht schon nach einer Stunde nach einer Pause betteln.   
Da ertönte weit weg wieder Sasukes Stimme: "Du kannst schlafen. Ich trage dich wohl oder übel."   
Ich überhörte diese Andeutung und starrte geradeaus in das wattegleiche grüne Bild. Den Rest des Trips hielt ich den Mund, es war mir egal, ich wollte einfach nur ankommen und mich ausruhen. Ich weigerte mich stur, jetzt einzuschlafen, dazu war ich wohl zu dickköpfig.  
Da ich mich nun nicht mehr anstrengen musste, ging es mir nach einiger Zeit schon besser, meine Sicht war klarer geworden, aber mein Körper fühlte sich noch etwas taub an. Selbstständig stehen konnte ich vermutlich noch nicht. Schließlich kamen wir endlich an. Wir befanden uns noch mitten im Wald, doch vor uns erhob sich ein Anstieg. Der Hügel war groß, aber geradezu unauffällig. Sasuke hielt vor ihm an einer Stelle, an der die Bäume nicht so dicht standen. Ein ausgewählter Teil Erde fiel plötzlich in sich zusammen und gab einen Eingang frei. Der erste Mensch der uns hier entgegengelaufen kam war ein rothaariges Mädchen.   
"Du bist wieder da...!", rief sie Sasuke fröhlich entgegen.   
Wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte, war sie die junge Dame mit den sensorischen Fähigkeiten gestern auf der Brücke. Als sie bemerkte, dass er mich auf seinem Rücken trug, blieb sie abrupt stehen und sah mich angewidert an.   
"Du bist dort geblieben... Um die da zu holen?"   
"Sieht so aus.", antwortete er kalt, "Sie wird uns ab sofort begleiten."   
Während dieses arrogant scheinende Mädchen ein entrüstetes "Was?!" von sich ließ tauchte aus dem dunklen Schatten der Erdhöhle eine weitere Figur auf. Es war der junge Mann mit weißen Haaren.   
"Habt ihr gekämpft? Sie sieht ziemlich fertig aus!"  
"Könnten wir das später bereden?", fragte Sasuke ungeduldig. "Ich will sie nicht ewig mit mir herumschleppen." Der Weißhaarige lachte auf.   
"Haha, natürlich!"   
Sasuke lief ein Stück weiter und bog schließlich in einen durch Kerzen schwach beleuchteten Raum ein. Dort stand nichts außer etwas, das nach Bett aussah; Sasuke trat an dessen Kante und lud mich darauf ab.   
Er sagte mir noch: "Ruh' dich aus, wir wollen so bald wie möglich weiter." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. Ja, schlafen wäre jetzt eine gute Idee. Ich legte mich hin, zog die Decke bis zum Kinn und schloss die Augen. Was wohl mit Naruto passiert war...? Und ob ich ihn je wiedersehen würde? Ich hoffte nicht. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn er mich jetzt sehen könnte.


	6. Chapter 6

Ich dachte, ich schlief eine Woche lang, so ewig kam mir meine Ruhe vor. Ich träumte hin und wieder. Manchmal von meinem vergangenen Leben, dann wieder von meinem zukünftigen. Meine Augenlider fuhren irgendwann hoch. Immerhin war ich nun ausgeschlafen, ich fühlte mich wieder um einiges besser. Was zu Essen wäre jetzt allerdings nicht schlecht. Völlig unüberlegt trat ich aus dem Bett, bemerkte, dass ich immer noch dasselbe an hatte, wie vor meinem langen Schlaf , und lief zur Tür. Weil hier ja sowieso nichts anderes als ein seltsames, wenn auch bequemes Bett stand, war es auch nicht nötig, länger hierzubleiben. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und lugte hinaus. Ich befand mich in einer Art Höhle, es gab kaum Licht. An den Wänden sorgten weitere Kerzen für fahle Beleuchtung. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, war Sasuke mit mir und zwei anderen im Schlepptau von rechts gekommen. Und wenn sie nicht sinnlos genug waren, mich nach Allem hier zurückzulassen, müssten sie sich weiter im Inneren befinden. Ich konnte meine Neugier nicht zügeln, also lief ich hinüber zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und folgte ihrem Verlauf in den großen Erdhügel hinein. Ich ging nicht lange, als ich neben mir die erste Tür vorfand. Kurz lauschte ich, doch es ließ sich nichts hören. Ich setzte meine Suche nach diesen Nukenin fort. Nachdem ich ein verdächtiges Geräusch vernommen hatte, hielt ich abrupt an. Ein Klimpern, dann Stimmen. Ich folgte den Geräuschen schnell, und landete in einem saalartigen Raum. Keine Türen, nur diese Einmündung. Wahrscheinlich war dies der hinterste Punkt der verzweigten Gänge. Mittendrin saßen die Nukenin. Der Weißhaarige saß an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden, Sasuke, das Mädchen und der letzte der Vier, die ich auf der Brücke gesehen befanden sich an einem Tisch in der Mitte. Der letzte mir Unbekannte hatte einen wuchtigen Körper, allerdings auch eine recht friedliche Erscheinung. Als ich auf einmal in das hellere Licht dieses Raums trat, sahen sie zu mir auf. Die einen überrascht, die anderen weniger.  
"Wie ich sehe, hast du endlich ausgeschlafen."  
"Endlich?", fragte ich.   
"Drei lange Tage hast du durchgepennt!", kicherte der Weißhaarige und zwinkerte mir zu. Oha... Nun ja, zumindest war es keine Woche gewesen.   
Wiederum redete Sasuke: "Da hinten liegt deine Tasche." Oh, anscheinend hatte er meine Sachen ebenfalls mitgehen lassen, ohne dass ich es mitbekommen hatte. Jetzt war es auch nicht mehr nötig, mir darum Sorgen zu machen.   
"Danke...", sagte ich unsicher.   
"Nun iss etwas, wir wollen endlich weiter."   
Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum an mir vorbeilaufend. Der Weißhaarige folgte ihm. Der Große ging auch kurz weg, kehrte aber kurz darauf mit Nahrung zurück, stellte sie mir auf den Tisch und ging schließlich auch davon. Allein das Mädchen befand sich schließlich noch hier. Ich setzte mich zögerlich und aß. Das Glas mit Wasser leerte ich gierig. Mit der Zeit aber spürte ich einen immer schärferen Blick auf mir, natürlich war es diese Kunoichi.   
Ohne meine Augen von meinem Essen abzuwenden fragte ich sie: "Was starrst du mich so an?"   
"Du siehst nicht besonders außergewöhnlich aus. Was er wohl an dir findet?"   
Ich begriff gleich, dass sie von Sasuke sprach.   
"Was weiß ich. Ich bin ja auch nicht freiwillig hier, also ist es mir recht egal. Eine Wahl habe ich eh nicht."   
"Hier wirst du nicht lange überleben.", warf sie mir vor und stolzierte von dannen. Ich musste auflachen, solch eine Arroganz.  
Wie auch immer, ich aß fertig. Nachdem alles verzehrt worden war, schob ich den Teller dankbar zur Mitte des Tisches und stand auf. Ich schnappte mir im Vorbeigehen meine Tasche und steuerte auf mein "Zimmer" zu. Anschließend schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und ließ mich auf das Bett fallen. Das Katana legte ich sorgfältig neben mich, den Rucksack an die Bettkante. Wie es jetzt wohl weiterging? Die ganze Sache war schon komisch, ich fühlte mich nicht wie eine Gefangene, genauso wenig allerdings wie eine Kameradin. Nun, es war sowieso belanglos, denn sobald ich konnte, würde ich mich aus dem Staub machen.   
Es klopfte an der Tür.   
"Ja?", rief ich nach kurzem Zögern.   
Ein Lichtspalt tat sich auf, hindurch schlüpfte eine Gestalt mit weißen Haaren. Ohne ein höfliches Zögern für nötig zu halten, fragte er: "Sasuke sagt, er wolle bald los. Brauchst du noch Ruhe oder können wir aufbrechen?"  
"Nach drei Tagen Schlaf bin ich wohl wieder fit."  
"Gut zu hören!", lachte er, "...Aber jetzt sag doch mal. Habt ihr also gekämpft, oder nicht? Wie ist es dazu gekommen?"   
Etwas perplex sah ich die vom Schatten verworrene Silhouette an. Wenn ich darüber so nachdachte, dann wollte ich gar nicht, dass jemand wie er so viel über mich wusste. Und wenn ich ihm erzählte, was passiert war, dann gab ich viel über mich preis. Zum Beispiel dass ich aus Konoha kam, wie Sasuke. Und dass ich abgehauen war, verfolgt wurde. Und dass ich etwas in mir trug, das mir viele Unannehmlichkeiten bereitete.   
"Ich war auf Reise. Er war plötzlich da und hat mich überwältigt.... Ich konnte nicht viel tun.", log ich. Der junge Mann zog trotz der Dunkelheit sichtbar eine Augenbraue hoch.   
"Einfach so? Und woher hattest du dann diese Schrammen, wenn kein Kampf stattgefunden hat?"  
"Ich war schon eine Weile unterwegs."   
Der Typ lief wortlos auf mich zu und beugte sich zu mir herunter. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Erschrocken zuckte ich hinter. Mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln sagte er nur "Ich bin Suigetsu." und verschwand wieder aus meinem Raum. Was für ein seltsamer Kerl. Schien so, als ob diese Gruppe nur aus Verrückten bestand...   
Ich machte mich daran, mich vorzubereiten. Ich zog meinen schwarzen langen Mantel, den ich zuvor auf dem Bett hatte liegen lassen, an, schnallte meine Tasche um und befestigte sie um meine Taille unter der Jacke. Mein Katana fand seinen Platz an der Befestigung am Mantel auf Höhe der Hüfte. Hastig machte ich den Knopf in der Mitte zu und trat abreisebereit aus der Tür. Nicht weit von mir entfernt waren schon meine neuen „Kameraden“. Sasuke und dieser Suigetsu lehnten an der Wand, während das unsympathische Mädchen ungeduldig hin und her lief. Der Große stand nur herum wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Ich gesellte mich zu ihnen. Ohne dass ich stehen bleiben musste, setzten sie sich gleich in Bewegung. Der Eingang in der Erde öffnete sich, um uns ins Licht des Tages zu entlassen. Wir traten hinaus in die Welt, hinter uns schlug der bullige Junge mit einem kräftigen Hieb auf die Anhöhung ein, ein dumpfes Beben erklang. Ich vermutete, dass das Versteck nun verschwunden war. Sasuke ging ein paar Schritte voraus und sah sich um. "Also dann.", sagte er, "Lasst uns aufbrechen."


	7. Chapter 7

Wir waren noch nicht lange unterwegs, als es zu dämmern begann. Ich hielt gut mit, was mich freute. Letztendlich hatte ich mich doch vollständig regeneriert und konnte diesem Sasuke endlich mal zeigen, was ich wirklich drauf hatte. Immerhin war ich jetzt ja eine Weile an ihn gebunden, bis sich eine Gelegenheit zum Verschwinden bot. Da ich mir nicht sicher war, auf welchem Level sich diese Gruppe befand, hielt ich es für keine gute Idee, direkt zu fliehen. Also spielte ich für's Erste mal mit. Meine ursprüngliche Absicht war sowieso gewesen, sie zu suchen und zu ihnen zu stoßen, daher sollte ich wohl abwarten, ob mir die Situation nicht sogar taugte. Weiterhin verhielt ich mich auf unserer Reise sehr ruhig. Auch wenn ich sonst eine eher gesprächige Natur war, konnte ich es nicht darauf anlegen. Mich selbst sah ich zwar schon irgendwie als Aussätzige, jedoch war das garantiert nicht dasselbe wie bei den Herrschaften hier. Ich glaube, ich wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was sie schon alles angestellt hatten. Da war es wohl eindeutig besser, wenn ich mich unauffällig verhielt. Erstens konnte ich mich im Notfall dumm stellen und behaupten, sie hätten mich entführt und gezwungen, mitzugehen und zweitens: Wenn ich mir einen zum Feind machte, machte ich mir alle zum Feind. Und wenn das passierte, hatte ich mir einige Probleme aufgehalst.   
Wie auch immer, wir sprangen schon einige Stunden durch die Bäume, dieser Wald war wirklich riesig. Ich sah mich um; Allerdings hatte sich die Umgebung schon irgendwie verändert. Es war heller, das Grün der Bäume leuchtender. Ja, die Bäume standen auch nicht mehr so dicht. Offensichtlich waren wir vom Waldrand doch nicht mehr so weit entfernt wie ich vermutete.   
Nach einiger Zeit beschloss ich, mir ein paar Informationen über unser Vorhaben einzuholen. Ich hatte mich bisher am Schluss der Truppe gehalten, daher legte ich an Tempo zu und war so schnell an der Spitze neben Sasuke.   
"Darf ich fragen, was eigentlich das Ziel ist?"   
Ich war um einen höflichen, ruhigen Ton bemüht. Er drehte den Kopf zu mir, ich sah ihm an, dass er keine Lust hatte, es mir zu erklären. Wie auf Befehl kam der kräftige Junge zu uns nach vorn und löste Sasuke ab.   
"Ich mach das schon.", mit diesen Worten fiel er etwas zurück, was mir bedeuten sollte, langsamer zu machen. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und gesellte mich zu ihm. Er verschwendete nicht viel Zeit.   
"Als Erstes sollten wir uns mal vorstellen."   
Ich besah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln.   
"Mein Name ist Juugo. Der mit den weißen Haaren und obszönen Zähnen ist Suigetsu."  
Ich machte ein neugieriges "Aha" und überging, dass ich mit diesem Suigetsu schon Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.   
"Das Mädchen heißt Karin. Ignoriere ihre Kommentare am Besten."   
"Keine Sorge, ich komme klar.", entgegnete ich ihm mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der davor fürchten ließ, dass ich mich sicherlich noch mit ihr anlegen würde. Diese Anmerkung ließ er unbeantwortet, was mich vermuten ließ, dass er sie eigentlich auch nicht recht mochte.   
"Ich bin Hikari." Er nickte begrüßend.   
"Lassen wir das.", ich merkte deutlich, dass er das Thema wechseln wollte, "Jetzt zu unserem Ziel. Nun ja, hauptsächlich geht es hierbei um Sasukes Ziel. Jeder von uns hat seine Absichten, ihm zu folgen. Aber die gehen dich auch nicht weiter etwas an."   
Sehr schön, jetzt fühlte ich mich willkommen! Doch ich konnte ich es ihnen nicht verdenken. Schließlich war ich noch nicht einmal einen Tag so richtig bei ihnen.   
Juugo fuhr fort: "Unsere Aktionen werden auf Sasukes Lenkung hin ausgeführt. Er will seinen Bruder finden, Itachi Uchiha."   
"Ah, ich habe von ihm gehört."   
"Er will ihn finden und zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Wir haben eine ziemlich heiße Spur, was das angeht. Im Moment bewegen wir uns in Richtung Konohagakure." Meine Augen weiteten sich abrupt.   
"Wir werden noch vorher die Richtung wechseln." , erklärte Juugo, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah und wohl dachte, ich würde eine solch dramatische Miene ziehen, weil in Konoha nach Sasuke gefahndet wurde. Ich verbarg meine Erleichterung, schließlich könnte er sich daraus falsche voreilige Schlüsse ziehen. Ich lachte gekünstelt auf.   
"Na dann ist's ja gut." Hoffentlich war das nicht zu dick aufgetragen. Um ihn schnell abzulenken, fragte ich sogleich: "Darf ich auch wissen, was genau das für eine heiße Spur ist?" Er überlegte kurz.   
"Doch, ich denke schon. Sasuke sagte, du wirst uns ab sofort begleiten, also ist es nur gerecht, wenn du genauso viel weißt, wie wir."  
Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an und wartete auf eine Antwort.   
"Nun, laut einem Informanten soll Itachi mit seinem Partner irgendwo am Rande des Landes sein. Also an einer der Grenzen. Ebenso haben wir die genaue Angabe seines letzten Aufenthaltes. Daraus haben wir uns ein paar Möglichkeiten herausgerechnet."  
"Aha. Da seid ihr ja ziemlich gut informiert. Aber eine Frage hätte ich da noch. Wer ist mit seinem Partner gemeint?"   
"Nun, er ist Mitglied der Organisation Akatsuki. Hast du schon von ihr gehört?"   
Ich kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und durchforstete mein Gehirn.   
"Ja, ein kriminelle Gruppe aus Nukenin, glaube ich."   
"Richtig. Sie operieren in letzter Zeit sehr aktiv, was es uns auch erleichtert, sie aufzuspüren."   
"Und dieser Partner ist dann also auch einer von denen?" Juugo nickte zur Bestätigung.  
"Er heißt Kisame Hoshigaki. Er soll eine Art Fischmensch sein." Ich machte ein "Mhm!", um zu zeigen, dass ich alles verstanden hatte.   
"Einen Haken gäbe es da allerdings.", fügte er hinzu. Ich sah ihn aufmerksam an, was ihn dazu auffordern sollte, fortzufahren.   
"Soweit wir wissen, befinden sich in diesem Land noch andere Mitglieder Akatsukis stationiert."   
"Und nun ist zu hoffen, dass wir keinem über den Weg laufen.", schlussfolgerte ich.   
Er sagte bestätigend: "Ja. Du musst wissen, diese Leute sind wirklich äußerst stark und wir werden Itachi nur erwischen, wenn wir uns zeitlich genau an unsere Berechnungen halten."   
Da hatten die vier ja Einiges vor. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, dass ich sie ja vor einigen Tagen eigentlich selbst noch aufsuchen wollte, gefiel mir die Art und Weise, wie das letztendlich passiert war, so gar nicht. Ich war als Gezwungene dazugekommen, die die drei Kameraden von Sasuke einfach zu akzeptieren hatten. Sie hatten vorher keinerlei Eindruck von mir bekommen können.  
"Ist damit alles klar?" Juugo riss mich aus meinen Gedankengängen, ich zuckte kurz zusammen.   
"...Ja. Danke." Er nickte und schaute wieder geradeaus.   
Wir beide bildeten den Schluss, er wurde wieder etwas schneller und schloss sich den anderen an. Ich blickte ihm hinterher, blieb aber wo ich war. Auch, wenn sie einen relativ intakten Draht zu Sasuke hatten, hielten sie auf persönlicher Ebene einen gewissen Abstand zu ihm. Ich hatte zum Beispiel gemerkt, dass Karin, obwohl sie anscheinend so in Sasuke vernarrt war, sich nur vorsichtig an ihn heranwagte. Juugo schien einen gewaltigen Respekt vor ihm zu haben und Suigetsu benahm sich zwar sehr unmöglich, passte vor Sasuke aber trotzdem auf, was er tat und sagte. Sasuke hatte sein strebsames Ziel, dafür nutzte er sie, um es zu erreichen. Auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhend folgten sie ihm, egal wohin.

Der lichte Wald hielt sich einige Stunden. Die Reise verlief ohne Probleme, ein Kurzstopp wurde gehalten. Es war immer noch dunkel, ich wurde etwas müde zum Ende hin.  
Irgendwann schließlich kamen wir dem Rand dieses verflucht gigantischen Waldes nahe. Die Landschaft wurde zunehmend hügeliger. Aber vor allem wurde sie baumloser. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als wir über die Waldgrenze traten. Wir entschieden, hier einen weiteren Kurzstopp zu machen. Suigetsu meldete immer wieder, dass er „durchgedreht wäre, hätten wir noch länger als fünf Minuten in dieser Hölle von Wald verbracht“.   
Ich nahm gerade dankend von Juugo eine Feldflasche voll Wasser an, als Sasuke ankündigte: "Wir sind jetzt nicht mehr weit weg von Konoha, etwas südlich davon. Wir ändern jetzt den Kurs Richtung Nord-Westen und umgehen Konoha." Die Pause war rasch beendet, etwas gestärkt machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg. Glücklicherweise konnten wir einige Stunden ohne weiteren Störungen überstehen, es wurde auch bald wieder hell.   
Einmal waren in der Nähe einige Konoha-Nins. Wir versteckten uns im dichten Gebüsch und hielten unsere Chakren möglichst verdeckt. Ich glaube, wir hätten sie auch locker umlegen können, aber wir wollten uns nicht unnötig auffällig verhalten.  
Wir waren schon sehr weit gekommen. Wenn ich meinem Ortssinn vertrauen konnte, befanden wir uns jetzt ungefähr nordwestlich von Konoha, nach Norden tendierend. Wir hatten die Richtung wieder geändert, diesmal also nach Nord-Osten. Abermals verging eine Ewigkeit. Dann, als wir an Konohas Nordpunkt waren, folgten wir der Nordachse. Ab jetzt ging es schnurstracks nördlich. Einen Stopp sparten wir uns, nachdem wir uns einig waren, dass jeder fit genug war. Allerdings blieben wir diesmal einer Konfrontation nicht unverschont.


	8. Chapter 8

Wir waren gerade in tiefstem Nadelwald, als Sasuke auf einmal die Hand hob. Wir hielten gehorsam an. Ich presste mich an den nächsten Baum. Da spürte ich es: Ein fremdes Chakra. Kurze Zeit später tauchte noch ein weiteres auf. Zwei Leute. Ob es der gesuchte Itachi und sein Partner Kisame waren? Ich machte ihren Standort aus: Nicht weit weg von uns, nordöstlich uns entgegenkommend. Was würden wir nun tun? Gleich Angreifen? Verdeckt halten, bis sie uns bemerkten? Aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen? Abhauen? Unsicher schaute ich vom Einen zum Anderen und endete bei Sasuke. Er war ja so ein regungsloser Stein, es interessierte mich brennend, wie er in so einer Situation reagierte. Ich sah ihn seine Augenbrauen zusammenziehen, dann wurden seine Augen rot. Ein seltsames schwarzes Muster bildete sich darin. War das ein spezielles visuelles Jutsu? Schien eine der erblichen Augentechniken zu sein! Wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte, dürften die Uchiha im Besitz eines solchen Kekkei-Genkais gewesen sein. Beeindruckend. Ich denke, er starrte direkt dahin, wo die Feinde kommen werden würden. Flüchtig blickte ich nochmals zu den anderen. Suigetsu zog sein Zweihänderschwert, Juugo wartete seelenruhig ab. Karin dagegen sah etwas nervös aus. Nanu? Was war denn mit der sonst so selbstbewussten Karin? Unauffällig trat sie den Rückzug an und versteckte sich hinter dem nächsten Baum. Sie hatte ja sensorische Fähigkeiten, daher war sie wohl eher nicht der Frontkämpfer. Was sollte es, ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Gegner. Kampfbereit legte ich die Hand auf den Griff meines Katanas. Sie kamen immer näher. Langsam.  
Hinter uns explodierte plötzlich etwas, Karin begann, zu kreischen. Es brachte mich völlig aus der Fassung, ich schirmte mein Gesicht von dem aufkommenden Staub ab und lief schnell um den Baum, an dem ich gelehnt hatte, um der Wucht der Bombe zu entgehen. Ich schaffte es nicht, mich umzusehen und nach ihnen zu schreien war sowieso eine schlechte Idee. Mein Herz pochte heftig, so langsam kam das Adrenalin zum Laufen. Träge legte sich die Wolke, die die Explosion verursacht hatte. Ich öffnete die Augen vorsichtig und schaute mich gehetzt um. Keiner war mehr da! In meinem Übermut rannte ich los zum nächsten Baum, zum nächsten, wurde langsamer, drehte mich um. Drehte mich weiter, mich umsehend nach meinen Kameraden. Nichts! Was war nur passiert?! Ein bisschen zittrig sprang ich an einem Baum hoch. Ich lauschte aufmerksam, versuchte, ein Zeichen von den Anderen zu erhalten.  
Da! Ein Klingenklirren in der Ferne. Eine weitere Explosion. Voller Verwirrung hechtete ich den Geräuschen nach, bis ich endlich jemanden fand. Fast wäre ich mitten in den Kampf geplatzt, ich schaffte es zum Glück noch vorher, mich zu fassen und hinter einem Baum zu verbergen. Tief atmete ich durch. Jetzt ging es zur Sache!  
Meine Aufmerksamkeit galt den beiden Kämpfenden, einer der beiden war tatsächlich Sasuke. Der andere trug einen langen, untypischen Mantel geziert von zinnoberroten Wolken. Wir hatten wohl gefunden, was wir gesucht hatten.  
Sasukes Gegner sah allerdings garantiert nicht wie sein Bruder aus. Und Kisame konnte er auch auf keinen Fall sein. Er war blond, das passte nicht. Als mir die anderen drei in den Sinn kamen, sah ich mich nach ihnen um. Suigetsu war in der Nähe, wartete an einem Baum auf seine Gelegenheit. Juugo tat es ihm gleich. Von Karin fehlte jede Spur. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich mich in den Kampf einmischen und Sasuke helfen sollte, doch wenn nicht einmal Suigetsu eingriff, war ich lieber vorsichtig.  
Waren es nicht zwei?  
Genau in diesem Moment durchfuhr mich ein grausamer Schmerz. Irgendetwas bohrte sich in meinen Bauch, ich keuchte gequält auf. Es zog sich schnell wieder zurück, jedoch musste ich auf die Knie sacken. Mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass ich so schnell wie möglich Herr der Lage werden sollte. Die weiteren Schmerzen aushaltend stand ich auf und sah mich in dem Radius, aus dem der Angriff hätte kommen können, um. Da war nichts.  
Doch da schoss vor mir eine Hand vor und packte mich am Kopf. Ein langer Arm. Diese Hand verkrampfte sich in meinen Haaren und ich wurde - weg vom Schauplatz von Sasukes Konfrontation – weggeschleudert. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte ich auf. Ich wurde zu Boden gebracht und schlitterte einige Meter; Die Hand hatte mich inzwischen losgelassen. Schnell stand ich auf und schaute mich perplex um. Ich sah etwas weiter von mir entfernt einen Mann in einem mit roten Wolken geschmückten schwarzen Mantel. Definitiv Akatsuki.  
Sein Gesicht hatte sehr kindliche Züge, doch er war groß wie ein Erwachsener; Er hatte rote Haare. Ausdruckslos betrachtete er mich. Ich rieb die Stelle am Kopf, an der er herumgezerrt hatte. Darauf ging ich in Kampfposition und legte meine Hand auf den Katanagriff. Sogleich flogen etwa ein Dutzend Kunai von allen Seiten auf mich zu. Ich bemerkte, dass sie nicht alle gleich schnell waren. Wie in einer Bewegung zog ich mein Katana, wehrte zwei Kunai ab, machte aus dem Stand einen Salto vorwärts. Sechs Wurfmesser kamen hinter mir im Boden auf. Die letzten vier ließ ich noch in der Sprungbewegung erneut an der Klinge meines Schwertes abprallen. Als ich den letzten Kunai direkt vor meinem Auge abwehrte, stutzte ich. Meine Augen weiteten sich, eine purpurne Flüssigkeit lief an der Klinge meines Schwertes herunter. Das war Gift. Diese Wurfmesser waren allesamt mit Gift versetzt worden. Wenn ich getroffen werden würde, war ich in großen Schwierigkeiten. Ich beschloss, dass eine defensive Haltung hier auf die Dauer nichts brachte und ging in den Angriff über. Während ich mein Katana schwang, stürmte ich auf den Unbekannten zu und wollte schon zuschlagen.  
Plötzlich fuhr etwas an meiner Klinge entlang, es war ein breites Schwert, das mich wegzudrücken versuchte. Um nicht umzufallen, stieß ich mich von diesem Schwert ab und sprang ein, zwei Meter rückwärts. Ich hatte nicht erkennen können, was das war. Doch als ich zu meinem Gegner blickte, war dieser bereits mit jemand anderem beschäftigt: Suigetsu. Neben mir tauchte Juugo auf.  
"Lass das lieber Suigetsu machen.", sagte er mir, als ich ihm schon zu Hilfe eilen wollte, "Sein Körper ist besser gegen dieses Gift geeignet."  
Ich hob meine Angriffspose auf.  
"So?"  
"Ja. Er besteht komplett aus Wasser. Gift kann ihm nicht so schnell zusetzen."  
Oh, ob ich ihn mit meinem Kekkei-Genkai bändigen könnte?  
"Na gut. Was machen wir jetzt?"  
"Du kommst mit mir. Dieser hier scheint weniger Probleme zu machen, auch wenn er stärker als der Andere aussieht. Sasuke hat Probleme gegen ihn. Karin wurde ausgeknockt, also haben wir keine Möglichkeiten, uns zu heilen." Ich sah ihn besorgt an und ich steckte mein Katana zurück in seine Scheide. "Na dann los! Lass uns gehen!" Schnell drehten wir uns um und sprinteten los.  
Ich fragte skeptisch im Laufen: "Wird er auch wirklich mit ihm fertig?"  
"Na klar. Dieser Feind kämpft hauptsächlich mit Waffen und Gift, ein Körper wie Suigetsu ihn hat ist da sehr von Vorteil. Hilfsmittel allein können ihn nicht erreichen." Wollten wir hoffen, dass Juugo Recht behielt.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden hatten wir den Schauplatz des Kampfes. Sasuke stand uns gegenüber weiter weg. Er sah nicht ganz frisch aus, um nicht zu sagen ziemlich angeschlagen. Hinter ihm lag die verletzte und bewusstlose Karin. Fast direkt vor uns befand sich der Feind. Wir hatten den Vorteil des Hinterhalts. Sasuke entdeckte uns unmerklich, ich sah seine Augen einmal kurz zu uns blitzen. Ich spürte ein Stupsen an meiner Schulter. Als ich zu Juugo schaute, zeigte er nach links. Dann tippte er sich auf die Brust und lenkte seinen Daumen nach rechts. Ich nickte und schlich nach links, gerade so, dass der Akatsuki mich nicht bemerkte. Während ich auf der anderen Seite nach Juugo suchte, bereitete ich ein paar Utensilien vor. Nachdem ich ihn kurzerhand erblickt hatte, fing ich an, unseren Gegner abzulenken. Ich warf einen Kunai nach ihm. Er wehrte ihn natürlich ab. Darauf starrte er in meine Richtung, ich versteckte mich schnell hinter einem Baum. Schnell sprang ich nach wenigen Momenten auf einen anderen Baum. Von diesem aus warf ich mehrere mit Chakra versetzte Kunais nach ihm, die mithilfe von Drall aus den verschiedensten Richtungen kamen. Durch das Hinzugeben von Chakra würden sie schneller und präziser fliegen. Jetzt hatte unsere Zielperson etwas mehr zu tun, was Juugo und Sasuke eine Chance darbot. Von hinten machte Juugo einen Satz. Sein rechter Arm hatte sich auf einmal verändert, als ob er mutiert wäre. Er holte mit einem diabolisch verlangendem Blick aus. Sasuke hechtete mit vor Elektrizität sprühender Hand auf das Akatsukimitglied zu. Dieses hatte gerade den letzten Kunai pariert, als er von rechts Sasuke bemerkte. Er wich ihm geschickt aus, nur um dann grausam von einer gewaltigen Kraft zu Boden gerissen zu werden. Er machte beim Aufkommen ein ekelhaftes, würgendes Geräusch. Ich ließ mich vom Ast fallen und lief nach der Landung auf sie zu. Sasuke hatte dem Gegner sein Katana durch die rechte Schulter gerammt, was es ihm so gut wie unmöglich machte, sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn, zu fliehen. Wir hatten gutes Teamwork geleistet.  
Juugo blieb auf ihm sitzen, ich trat meinerseits auf den linken Arm des Akatsukis.  
"Geht von mir runter!!", fauchte er.  
Ich sah ihn kühl an. Er war wirklich nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen. Er knurrte noch etwas vor sich hin, bis der Schmerz ihn verstummen ließ. Er schaffte es nur noch, uns böse provozierend anzufunkeln. Sasuke legte die Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes und kniete sich hin.  
"Wo ist Itachi?"  
"Für wen hältst du dich?! Denkst du wirklich, ich händige dir Informationen aus?!", brüllte der Mann.  
Sasukes Gesichtsausdruck blieb versteinert. Erbarmungslos bewegte und drehte er das Katana in der Wunde und wartete die Schmerzensschreie des Akatsukimitglieds ab, aber er rückte trotzdem nicht mit den Infos raus. Was auch immer Sasuke noch gedachte, mit ihm anzustellen bis er sprach, es blieb unserem Gefangenen erspart, denn plötzlich schnellte hinter mir eine merkwürdige Gestalt hervor und erfasste mich. Sie rammte mir eine Art Dolch in den linken Arm. Ich versuchte erschrocken, sie abzuschütteln und gab dabei den Arm des Feindes frei. Ich schrie laut auf, denn dieser Dolch brannte sich in mein Fleisch. In Notwehr packte ich dieses Ding am Kopf und schleuderte sie von meinem Rücken vorwärts auf den Boden. Sie zerbarst dabei in viele einzelne Stücke, es schien eine hölzerne Puppe zu sein. Der Dolch steckte noch in meinem Arm. Alleine ihn zu berühren verursachte heftige Schmerzen, doch es ging nicht anders und so zog ich ihn mit einem Ruck heraus. Ich sah wieder diese Flüssigkeit an der Klinge.  
Nicht doch... Es war Gift. Das hieß, der Partner dieses Akatsukis war nicht weit. Was bewirkte der Giftstoff?  
"Geht's dir gut?", fragte Juugo.  
Ich kniff ein Auge etwas zusammen.  
"Ich bin vergiftet."  
Sasuke sagte sofort: "Wir müssen schnell hier weg. Suigetsu hat offensichtlich verloren. Mit nur zwei kampfbereiten Leuten haben wir keine Chance."  
Ich blickte ihn missmutig an. Es stimmte schon, wenn ich mich übermäßig bewegte, konnte sonst etwas passieren.  
Da wurde Juugo auch schon von etwas sehr Schnellem von unserer Geisel heruntergeworfen. Ich stand verdattert da, während Juugo einige Meter rückwärts schlitterte und das Etwas, das sich als der andere Akatsukijunge entpuppte, auf Sasuke losging. Er stieß ihn weg und zog in derselben Bewegung noch Sasukes Katana aus der rechten Schulter seines Kameraden. Dieser rappelte sich schwankend auf.  
Ich konnte doch nicht einfach so dabei zusehen! Der rothaarige Akatsuki versuchte hartnäckig, Sasuke, der immer wieder auswich, zu erwischen. Er würde sicherlich bald ermüden... Meine Augen schweiften herüber zu dem anderen Mann, er fasste mit der unverletzten Hand auffällig in eine Tasche an seinem Gürtel. Etwas unüberlegt stürmte ich auf ihn zu, die rechte Hand fest auf die Wunde gepresst. Ich biss die Zähne fest zusammen und verpasste ihm einen Sprungkick, worauf der er davongeschleudert wurde.  
"Juugo, bist du ok?!", rief ich hektisch.  
Er sah zum Glück in Ordnung aus, nickend stand er auf.  
"Schnell, schnapp dir Karin!"  
Wie ihm geheißen hechtete er zu ihr und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Währenddessen rannte ich von hinten auf den anderen von Akatsuki zu, sprang davor ab und ließ einen durch einen Salto schwunghaften Tritt auf seinen Kopf niederfahren. Er bemerkte meine Attacke und wehrte sie mühelos mit dem Arm ab. Ich konnte in meinem Zustand nicht mehr ausrichten, doch es bot uns die Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Mit aller Kraft schlug Sasuke den abgelenkten Akatsukijungen mit seiner elektrisierten Faust beiseite, ich fiel unsanft zu Boden.  
Mit einer bebenden Stimme befahl Sasuke: "Lauft!"  
Wir sprinteten an den beiden Feinden vorbei in die Richtung, wo wir Suigetsu zurückgelassen hatten; Sasuke schnappte auf dem Weg sein Katana auf. Der Blonde rappelte sich schon wieder auf, doch wir waren rasch im Dunkel des Waldes verschwunden. Ich riskierte einen Blick über die Schulter, verärgert schaute er uns hinterher.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wo ist Suigetsu?", fragte Sasuke schwer atmend.   
Ich verfolgte im Kopf den Weg zurück, den wir gelaufen waren, als wir Suigetsu mit diesem rothaarigen Akatsuki alleine gelassen hatten.   
Juugo antwortete ohne zu zögern: "Wir sind gleich da... Da vorn! Er liegt da!"   
Wir hielten abrupt an. Sasuke nahm ihn Huckepack. Ich kramte währenddessen nervös in meiner Tasche, bevor wir weiter türmten, hielt ich sie noch kurz auf.   
"Wartet bitte kurz."   
"Wir haben es eilig, Hikari.", hielt mir Sasuke vor.   
"Einen Moment!", bat ich.   
Zittrig holte ich aus meiner Tasche zwei Tücher hervor. Dann band ich eines um meinen Oberarm, so weit oben wie es ging, und zog es extrem fest.  
"Ein Druckverband.", stellte Juugo fest.   
Nachdem ich auch das untere Ende meines Oberarms abgebunden hatte und somit das Gift eine Weile dort festhielt, betrachtete Sasuke meinen recht zügig bläulich anschwellenden Oberarm und genehmigte die Verzögerung, die ich verursacht hatte, mit einem „Alles klar.“. Wir zogen weiter.  
Wir flüchteten uns in die Bäume und suchten nach einem gut geschützten Rastplatz. Nach einer Weile meinte ich, ein Plätschern zu hören.   
"Da ist ein Fluss in der Nähe.", meldete ich.   
Ich spürte Juugos Blick auf mir, darum erklärte ich sogleich: "Könnte uns ein Versteck bieten." Damit hatte ich ja jetzt schon etwas Erfahrung. Nach kurzem Überlegen schlug ich sogar vor: "Lasst uns mal hinschauen, mit den richtigen Bäumen kann man da was draus machen."  
"Einverstanden.", erlaubte Sasuke.   
Wir folgten dem Wasserrauschen, bis wir an das Ufer eines nicht allzu breiten Flusses traten. Ich schaute mich scharf um, da hinten standen viele üppige Trauerweiden.  
"Perfekt!", sagte ich erleichtert und führte sie dorthin. Ich schob die schweren Äste der Weide beiseite und betrat eine Kuppel aus Grün. Durch das Geflecht schien gedämpft die Sonne, es war dicht genug, um uns zu verbergen. Ich ging zu einem angrenzenden Baum und machte die Flechten fest beiseite, sodass ein kleiner Durchgang zum Innenraum eines anderen Baumes entstand. Jetzt hatten wir Platz.  
Sasuke blickte sich nach auffälligen Öffnungen um und meinte schließlich: "Ja, hier können wir bleiben."   
Sofort legte Juugo Karin in eine bemooste Fläche ab eilte zu Sasuke, um ihm Suigetsu abzunehmen und ihn ebenfalls an einer weichen Stelle ruhen zu lassen. Ich ließ mich am Stamm der zweiten Trauerweide zu Boden gleiten und zog meinen Mantel aus.   
"Haben wir irgendeine Art von Gegengift?", fragte ich gleich.   
"Ich gehe schauen.", sagte Juugo und durchforstete ihre Vorräte.   
Ich sah an meinem tauben Arm herunter, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Gift durch den Druckverband sickerte. Kurz danach kam Juugo mit einem Mittel zu mir.   
"Es ist nicht sehr stark, ich befürchte, es wird nicht viel helfen."   
Nachdem ich mir die Wirkstoffe genauer besehen hatte, atmete ich auf.   
"Ich glaube, ich habe eine kleine Menge Allheilkraut dabei. Ich werd's damit vermischen, dann geht das schon."   
Ein bisschen zerstreut durchwühlte ich meine Tasche, fand zum Glück auch eine kleine Pflanzenansammlung. Ich schob die Schlaf- und Nahrungskräuter beiseite und zog ein Blatt Allheilkraut heraus. Das musste reichen, sonst gingen meine Bestände zu schnell zugrunde. Außerdem brauchte Suigetsu vermutlich auch Medizin.  
Ich fragte Juugo: "Ist Suigetsu auch vergiftet?"   
"Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst, das ist gut möglich. Ich sehe nach, ob es Anzeichen gibt."  
"Such nach anormalen Farbänderungen von Blut oder auffälligen Blutergüssen.", rief ich ihm noch hinterher, bevor ich mich daran machte, das Heilkrautblatt kleinzureißen und unter das pulverartige Mittel zu mengen. Mit nur einem Arm und einer Hand war das natürlich eine etwas kompliziertere Geschichte.   
Ich schaffte es irgendwie, gerade als Juugo zurückkam und mir berichtete: "Es ist oberflächlich nicht viel sichtbar. Wir sollten kein Risiko eingehen." Ich nickte überlegend.  
"Ein bisschen müssen wir ihm vorsichtshalber geben."   
Juugo machte einen eher besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.   
"Keine Sorge, Allheilkraut wirkt schnell, dauerhaft und recht stark. Zusammen mit eurer Medizin wird er schon durchkommen." Mit diesen Worten drückte ich ihm ein Schälchen voll von dem gemischten Pulver in die Hand.   
"Verrühre es in etwas Wasser und lass es ihn schlucken."   
Damit schritt er von dannen, nun konnte ich mich endlich um meine eigenen Sorgen kümmern. Ich fürchtete, dass ich relativ viel Gift in mir hatte und hatte deswegen etwas mehr von dem Heilpulver behalten. Ich ging eilig zum Fluss und schöpfte ein klein bisschen Wasser. Dann setzte ich mich wieder an meinen Baumstamm und schluckte das Gemisch. Ich rümpfte die Nase, es schmeckte widerlich. Danach entfernte ich sofort die Druckverbände, die bläuliche Farbe breitete sich in Zeitlupe aus.   
"Das Gift wird sich verbreiten.", hörte ich Sasuke neben mir sagen. Etwas erschrocken schaute ich hoch.   
"Das Zeug sollte sehr schnell ins Blut übergehen. Wenn die Blutbahn versperrt wird, kann es nicht dorthin gelangen."   
Er schwieg einige Sekunden, während er auf mich herabsah.   
"Kennst du dich mit Heilung aus?"   
"Nun ja, ich habe mich einige Zeit interessehalber mit der Medizinkunde der Shinobi beschäftigt. Einen Mediziner würde ich mich allerdings nicht gerade nennen."   
Ich beobachtete gespannt meinen linken Arm, wie diese Verfärbung sich immer langsamer ausbreitete. Nach mehreren Sekunden fing es sogar an, zurückzugehen. In sehr mäßigem Tempo natürlich. Doch ich hatte es geschafft: Das Gift war neutralisiert.  
Mir fiel auf, dass Sasuke immer noch neben mir stand und wollte wissen: "Sag mal, bist du nicht auch verletzt? Du hast doch einen schweren Kampf hinter dir."   
"Mag schon sein."   
"Dann leg dich mal hin. Ich untersuche dich schnell."   
„Nicht nötig.“, lehnte er ab.  
"Jetzt leg dich schon hin, was, wenn sich was entzündet? Dann bist du schneller tot als Suigetsu."   
Sasuke lachte auf und setzte sich. Damit hatte er mich recht überrumpelt. Ich muss ganz schön überrascht geguckt haben, denn Sasuke meinte: "Na dann mach nun."   
Aus meinem Erstaunen gerissen musste ich aufblinzeln.   
"Ja, natürlich."  
Er zog am Reißverschluss seines Oberteils und gab seinen Oberkörper frei. Ich sah, dass sich links direkt unter der Brust ein riesiger Bluterguss gebildet hatte. Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf.   
"Sag, kannst du normal atmen?"   
"Einatmen schmerzt etwas. Ich habe vorhin Blut gespuckt."   
"Dein rechter Lungenflügel könnte beschädigt sein."   
Sasuke starrte mich nur weiter an und wartete darauf, dass ich irgendwas unternahm. Verkrampft überlegte ich. Ich schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach oben, die Hand ans Kinn gelegt. Also, wie war das noch... Diagnose feststellen, die Organe versorgen, Blutung stillen. Auf geht's.   
Zuerst zögerlich langte ich an den Erguss, tastete alles ab und drückte mal sanfter mal fester.  
"Sag Bescheid, wenn es weh tut."   
Er wartete noch ein paar Sekunden mein Getaste ab und meinte schließlich: "Eigentlich nicht. Ein bisschen vielleicht."   
"Sehr gut. Dann sind die Rippen wohl halbwegs heil." Erleichtert atmete ich auf und hörte auf, ihn zu befummeln.   
"Mein Allheilkraut wird da nicht helfen. Ich brauche etwas, dass das Gehirn dazu veranlasst, bestimmte Stoffe für den Heilungsprozess im Überfluss zu produzieren, damit die Lunge so schnell wie möglich wiederhergestellt wird."   
Ich dachte nach, ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas Derartiges bei mir hatte. Da trat von hinten Juugo an mich heran, er hatte das mit aufgeschnappt.   
"Wir haben etwas Ähnliches. Es ist nicht hundertprozentig geeignet, aber schau es dir mal an."   
Dann ließ er ein Schächtelchen in meine Hände fallen, woraus ich eine mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllten Kapsel zog, die sich entleerte, würde man die Nadel vorne in die Haut stecken. Ich las mir aufmerksam den kleinen Text an der Seite der Verpackung durch. Das Mittel bestand durchaus aus Stoffen, die zur künstlich beschleunigten Heilung beitragen könnten. Es enthielt allerdings auch Hydroxybutansäure, und das in nicht gerade sehr kleiner Menge. Das hieße, dass er eine ganze Weile lahmgelegt werden würde, denn es war in hoher Konzentration ein gutes Narkosemittel. Wenn man es genau nahm, war das wiederum genau das, was Sasuke bei einer Verletzung wie dieser nötig hatte. Aber ob das so gut war? Schließlich hatten wir eigentlich nicht die Zeit, zu riskieren, dass die beiden von Akatsuki uns fanden. Andererseits könnte er durch so eine Wunde echt sterben. Das Blut würde sich in der Lunge ansammeln und verkrusten, alles verstopfen und ihn irgendwann qualvoll ersticken lassen... Sorgenvoll zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte Sasuke ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren zu.   
Ich drehte den Kopf zu Juugo und bedankte mich: "Die Medizin wird das nötigste ausrichten können, danke."   
Er nickte. Nichts rührte sich und so ging Juugo wieder und kümmerte sich um Suigetsu und Karin.   
"Also, ich werde dir gleich dieses Zeug verabreichen.", erklärte ich vorbeugend, "Nur dass du's weißt: Es ist ziemlich stark narkotisiert. Du wirst ein paar Tage schlafen. Dafür wird deine Lunge danach - hoffe ich zumindest - wieder heil sein."   
Sasuke öffnete ein Auge und betrachtete mich aus dem Augenwinkel.   
"Klingt ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich vielversprechend."   
Ich lachte mitleidig und meinte: "Es ist das Einzige, was wir haben. Immerhin hat es keine Nachteile oder Nebenwirkungen." Das hieß, selbst wenn es nichts brachte, hätte es keinen Unterschied gemacht, weil wir sowieso warten mussten, bis Karin wieder wach war.  
„Dann bringen wir es hinter uns.“  
Mein Blick haftete einen Moment an ihm. Er ließ mich das wirklich machen.  
"Warte, ich prüfe vorsichtshalber erst, ob du überhaupt in der Verfassung bist, eine so starke Medizin zu nehmen."   
Ich legte die Kapsel auf der Schachtel beiseite und beugte mich über Sasukes Oberkörper. Ich stützte mich mit der Hand auf der anderen Seite am Boden ab und legte mein Ohr auf seine Brust, da wo das Herz schlagen sollte. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf seine Herzschlagfrequenz. Es war ein angenehmer und regelmäßiger Rhythmus. Nach ungefähr einer halben Minute erhob ich den Kopf wieder.  
"Dein Herz schlägt ganz normal, das ist schon einmal ein gutes Zeichen." Mit diesen Worten nahm ich die Spritze in die Hand und platzierte die Nadel an einer gut geeigneten Stelle am rechten Oberarm.   
"Jetzt keinen Muskel anspannen.", forderte ich ihn auf. Ich stach ein, Sasuke zuckte kurz und versuchte den Reflex zu unterdrücken und die Muskeln entspannt zu halten. Ich sah zu, wie die Flüssigkeit sich langsam in seinen Körper verflüchtigte. Es müsste schmerzen, wie das Mittel sich ausbreitete. Ich entdeckte ein weiteres Zucken in seinem Gesicht. Als die Kapsel leer war, zog ich sie mit einem Ruck heraus. Sasuke entspannte sich sichtbar.   
Ich sagte ihm hoffnungsvoll: "So, in ein circa 'ner halben Stunde wirst du weggetreten sein. Die Ruhe wird dir auf jeden Fall gut tun."   
Zumindest dann, wenn uns in den nächsten Tagen nichts passierte.   
"Gut, danke. Sag Juugo, dass er solange verantwortlich ist und nachts jederzeit einer Wache schieben soll."   
Mit einem "Mach ich." ließ ich ihn allein dort liegen und begab mich zu Juugo in die andere Weidenkuppel.

Seitdem hatte ich Juugo bei der Versorgung von Suigetsu und Karin geholfen. Es begann schon zu dämmern, Sasuke schlief selig und Suigetsu war mittlerweile auch außer Lebensgefahr. Karin sollte auch demnächst mal wieder aufwachen. Ich war wirklich erschöpft. Das war ein wirklich anstrengender Tag gewesen, so stressig war es schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Aber das war wohl das Los das ich mir selbst auferlegt hatte. Genüsslich gähnte ich gerade an den Stamm der vorderen Trauerweide gelehnt und streckte mich. Für einen Frühlingsabend war es außergewöhnlich warm.   
"Soll ich die erste Hälfte der Nacht übernehmen?", ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme vor mir; Es war natürlich Juugo.   
"Du siehst ziemlich müde aus."  
"Das wäre gut... Ich bin echt fertig.", murmelte ich verschlafen.   
Er hielt sogleich einen breiten Weidenast beiseite und schlüpfte hindurch in die kühlere Außenwelt. Ich rieb mir träge die Augen und legte mich in ein weiches Moosbett. Das war also mein erster Tag in Aktion als aussätzige Kunoichi gewesen. Ein Kinderspiel war es jedenfalls nicht. Ich kannte Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu und Karin eigentlich kaum, doch die Zusammenarbeit hatte meiner Meinung nach ganz gut geklappt. Ich war heute schon sehr hilfsbereit gewesen, ich sollte etwas misstrauischer sein. Nach wie vor war ich im Zwiespalt, ob es gut war, wie ich zu ihnen gekommen bin und bei ihnen zu bleiben. Die Situation heute hatte mir mehrere Male die Möglichkeit geboten, einfach abzuhauen. Doch ich war geblieben.  
Meine Gedanken segelten ergebnislos dahin, kurz darauf war ich eingeschlafen.


	10. Chapter 10

Irgendetwas rüttelte an mir. Wer war das nur, ich wollte weiterschlafen...   
"Du bist an der Reihe.", hallte es wie in Watte verpackt. Ich ließ ein verschlafenes "Mhh..." hören. Dann spürte ich deutlicher, wie mein Körper hin und her gerüttelt wurde.   
"Hikari." Verwirrt öffnete ich die Augen.   
Müde stammelte ich: "Was ist...?"  
"Bitte, du musst die Wache übernehmen, ich muss schlafen."   
Richtig, ich war ja bei Sasuke... Träge richtete ich mich auf und versuchte, mir die Augen wach zu reiben. Trotz der Müdigkeit, die einen nun einmal hatte, wenn man gerade geweckt worden war , war ich nun zumindest wieder etwas fitter.   
"Natürlich, leg dich nur hin."   
Ich richtete mich auf und sah mich um. Sasuke schlief immer noch drüben unter der anderen Weide. Suigetsu lag reglos ein paar Meter weiter von mir, Karin daneben. Es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie erwachte. Ich stand auf und schlürfte zum Rand der großen Baumkuppel. Meine Glieder waren noch ziemlich steif vom Schlafen. Ich glitt zwischen den Ästen der Weide hindurch in die Außenwelt und streckte mich erst einmal ausgiebig.   
Wie sollte ich meine Schicht nun verbringen? Nach kurzer Überlegung ging ich erst einmal ans Ufer des Baches und setzte mich. Ich ließ mich im Schneidersitz nieder und hielt meine Hand in das fließende Wasser. Es war sehr angenehm. Mein Kekkei-Genkai hatte wohl schon immer Einiges dazu beigetragen, dass ich mich am Wasser sehr wohl fühlte. Eine Weile saß ich so da, bis ich den Beschluss fasste, nicht so offensichtlich in der Landschaft herumzusitzen. Ich begab mich direkt neben den versteckten Eingang bei unserem Lager, da ich dort dank der Äste der Bäume geschützter war. Der Rest der Nacht verlief so gut wie durchgehend ruhig. Doch leider eben nicht ganz.

Es war sehr schwach am Dämmern, als ich ein Blätterrauschen vom gegenüberliegenden Ufer hörte. Ich drohte beinahe vor Langeweile und Müdigkeit einzunicken, bevor ich durch das Geräusch aufgeschreckt wurde. Mein Herz klopfte vor Schreck schneller und schneller. Wir durften unter keinen Umständen entdeckt werden. Nervös kniff ich die Augen zusammen, um durch die noch bestehende Dunkelheit etwas erkennen zu können. Da schlich jemand durch die Büsche. Ich erhob mich langsam und starrte die Bewegung an. Ein Blondschopf wanderte durchs Gebüsch.  
VERDAMMT!!!  
Meine Augen riss ich abrupt auf, warum? Warum musste ich ihn so schnell wiedersehen? Warum verfolgte er mich immer noch? Warum konnte er nicht einfach aufhören mich zu suchen?!  
Es war Naruto. Ich geriet in Panik. Nach dem, was passiert war, durfte ich mich ihm auf keinen Fall zeigen. Es war, als ob ich nur noch meinen Herzschlag in den Ohren hörte. Zeitlupenartig arbeitete er sich durch das Gewächs am Ufer. Dann schien er über den Fluss zu blicken. Genau zu mir.   
Völlig überfordert stolperte ich rückwärts in unser Versteck hinein und landete auf dem Hintern. Ich atmete tief keuchend. Im Nachhinein kam ich mir albern vor, ich war völlig überrumpelt worden. Doch meine Emotionen hatten mich in dem Moment schlicht und einfach überschwemmt. Mit Entsetzen im Blick starrte ich auf die Weidenäste, durch die ich gerade gefallen war, in der Hoffnung, dass ich einfach nur warten müsste und Naruto würde verschwinden.   
Aber da tat sich in meinem Durcheinander im Kopf ein Gedanke hervor: Er war gerade allein. Ich könnte ihn weglocken und ihm Hirngespinste einpflanzen. Ihm alles erzählen, ihn auf meine Seite bringen.   
Ich wollte... wieder wie früher mit ihm zusammen sein.   
Beinahe unwillkürlich handelte ich, als ich mich vom Boden abstieß und vorwärts aus der schützenden Kuppel stolperte und weiter in die Richtung stürzte, in die Naruto unterwegs war. Ständig suchte ich die andere Seite des Flusses nach ihm ab, während ich möglichst nah an den angrenzenden Bäumen weiter rannte. Irgendwann entdeckte ich ihn, mehrere Meter vor ihm sprang ich mit einem Satz über den Fluss und benutzte den Schwung, den ich dabei bekam, um auf einen Baum zu gelangen. Das verursachte natürlich grobes Blätterrauschen und ein lautes Knacksen des Astes, auf dem ich gelandet war. Erschrocken wirbelte Naruto herum und starrte mich an. Anscheinend sah er von mir nicht mehr als eine dunkle Silhouette.   
"Wer bist du?!", rief er, ungestüm wie er war.   
Ich beschloss, ihn ein bisschen an der Nase herumzuführen. Ich machte einen Schritt rückwärts und ließ mich in das Gebüsch darunter fallen. Es war so groß, dass es mich größtenteils verbarg. So langsam fasste ich mich auch wieder, meine Nervosität und Panik bauten sich ab und hinterließen ein Gefühl von Entschlossenheit. Ich würde mit Naruto reden.  
Stutzend folgte er mir auf der Stelle; Ich war schon ans Ufer des Flusses geeilt. Unbemerkt stieg ich ins Wasser und aktivierte mein Kekkei-Genkai, um mich für einige Minuten unter Wasser aufhalten zu können, ohne an die Oberfläche zu müssen. Ich drehte mich schwerelos im Wasser liegend um und schaute durch die Oberfläche nach oben, meine Haare tanzten langsam vor sich hin. Währenddessen kam Naruto gerade aus den Sträuchern gelaufen. Er blickte sich mit ratlosem Blick um, da ich nirgendwo mehr zu sehen war. Und als ob ich es steuern könnte ging er zum Flussufer, den Kopf prüfend hin und her bewegend. Die Sonne hatte angefangen, aufzugehen, ein warmer Mix aus dunkelblau und rosa schimmerte durch die Oberfläche. Ich betrachtete ihn betrübt.   
In diesem Augenblick sah er herunter. Seine Augen weiteten sich.   
"Hikari!", blubberte es an mein Ohr. Irgendwie... war ich so froh ihn zu sehen.   
"Hallo, Naruto."   
Ich begrüßte ihn mit einem milden Lächeln. Meine Worte dürfte er ein wenig verzerrt vernehmen. Hoffentlich ließ er mit sich reden. Überrascht kniete er sich hin und stützte sich mit den Händen am Rande des Gewässers ab.   
"Bist du es auch wirklich?"  
"Wer weiß? Vielleicht spielt dir jemand einen Streich?", ich klang wahrscheinlich ironisch, denn ich wollte Naruto keine eindeutigen Antworten geben.   
Ich wollte das Gespräch ein bisschen in die richtige Richtung lenken, also fragte ich: "Sag mir, was ist ist passiert, nachdem wir durch die Rauchbombe voneinander getrennt worden waren?"  
Er sah sich kurz nach hinten um. Er war aus einem mir unbekannten Grund wachsam.   
"Nun... Ich bin kurz in dem Rauch herumgeirrt und als ich endlich rausgekommen bin, standen die anderen vor mir. Wir haben noch 'ne Weile nach dir gesucht, aber du warst verschwunden. Was ist mit dir passiert? Wo bist du hin?"  
Ich zögerte selbstverständlich, ihm das zu erzählen.  
"Nun, ich habe auch irgendwie versucht, von da wegzukommen und letztendlich hab ich es geschafft und bin weggelaufen. Ihr wart nicht mehr in Sicht, da habe ich die Chance genutzt."   
Im Laufe meiner Ausrede kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass es das Beste wäre, ihm nichts von Sasuke und den anderen zu sagen. Immerhin suchten sie in Konoha auch nach ihm. Wer weiß, was sich daraus sonst noch entwickeln würde.   
"Wenn du in der Nähe geblieben wärst, hättest du wieder mit nach Konoha gekonnt."  
Daraufhin konfrontierte ich ihn mit einem unverständigen Blick.   
"Hast du es denn immer noch nicht kapiert?", meinte ich vorwurfsvoll, "Naruto, ich will nicht mehr zurück nach Konoha."   
"Erkläre es mir doch bitte."   
Kurz dachte ich nach, doch eines war klar: Wenn ich ihm Tsunades absurdes Vorhaben verriet, würde er mir sicherlich zustimmen. Also gab ich ihm preis, wie dieses ganze Desaster seinen Anfang genommen hatte.   
"Circa eine Woche bevor ich abgehauen bin, war ich von Tsunade eingeladen worden. Ich begab mich sofort zu ihr, weil mir gesagt worden war, dass es recht dringlich sei. Sie erzählte mir von einer Art Projekt, an dem nur Shinobi mit gewissen Voraussetzungen teilnehmen dürften, von denen ich angeblich alle besaß. Sie sollten dabei auf gewisse Eigenschaften getestet werden. Ich dachte mir damals nichts dabei. Ich wusste zwar nicht genau, was ich dabei zu tun hatte, doch ich sagte zu. Als ich einige Tage später unangekündigt zu ihr ans Büro kam, um ihr noch ein paar Fragen deswegen zu stellen, erfuhr ich - nur durch Zufall - was es damit wirklich auf sich hatte."   
Mein Gesicht verzerrte sich etwas. Naruto lauschte aufmerksam.   
"Ich wollte gerade klopfen und eintreten. Ich hörte Stimmen, die eifrig diskutierten. Kurz hörte ich ihnen zu und wartete auf eine Gelegenheit, sie zu unterbrechen. Aber dann merkte ich, dass sie über mich redeten..."   
Ich schloss die Augen und durchlebte den Moment nochmals.   
"Auch Tsunade war unter ihnen. Ich bekam mit, wie sie darüber argumentierten, ob ich mich überhaupt noch in der Öffentlichkeit herumtreiben sollte. Sie waren alle der Meinung, dass ich so schnell wie möglich eingezogen werden sollte, um an diesem sogenannten Projekt teilzunehmen. Bis dahin habe ich noch nicht alles vollständig verstanden. Aber dann nannten sie es endlich beim Namen: Ich sollte mehrere Jahre lang weggesperrt werden. An mir sollten aufgrund dieses seltsamen Etwas, das sich irgendwo in mir zu verbergen scheint, irgendwelche Experimente durchgeführt werden."   
Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, waren Narutos weit aufgerissen und observierten eifrig.  
"Hätte ich das zugelassen, wäre ich einfach weg gewesen. Und so, wie ich sie einschätze, hätte ich euch sehr lange nicht, wenn nicht nie mehr wieder gesehen. Wer weiß, ob ich da am Ende überhaupt an einem Stück raus gekommen wäre. Euch hätten sie vermutlich irgendeine Lüge erzählt.“  
Naruto fing erstaunt an: "Seit wann sollst du denn etwas in dir versiegelt haben? Wieso wusste niemand etwas davon?"   
"Ich wusste davon seit ich halbwegs vernünftig denken konnte. Aber ich habe niemandem davon erzählt. Es tut mir Leid."  
"Wie kann sie nur...", murmelte er. So allmählich begann er nun zu begreifen.   
"Ich hatte solche Angst, Naruto. Ich habe einfach keine andere Wahl gesehen, als davor wegzulaufen.", sagte ich, doch meine Stimme bebte.  
Da wurde das Bild von ihm vor mir verzerrt. In der nächsten Sekunde erblickte ich zwei Hände auf mich zukommen, die sich kurz darauf um mich legten. Etwas perplex musste ich stutzen. Sogleich wurde ich vorsichtig aus meinem Wasserbett gezogen, mitten in seine Arme. Mein gesamter Körper triefte vor Wasser, doch Naruto presste mich einfach nur an sich. Tränen stiegen mir schließlich in die Augen, ich erwiderte die Umarmung und krallte mich in seiner Jacke fest.  
„Wenn ich das nur gewusst hätte..“   
Nach einer ewig andauernden Minute entließ er mich aus seinen Armen und legte seine Hände fest auf meine Schultern. Eindringlich besah er mich.   
"Ich will nicht, dass dir irgendetwas passiert. Einerseits will ich, dass du wieder mit mir zurückkommst... Andererseits darf es nicht sein, dass sie dich foltern."  
"Wirst du mich laufen lassen?" Er zögerte, aber nun war alles anders. Er hatte mir ohne einen Zweifel geglaubt. Er vertraute mir. In mir breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl aus.  
"Jetzt hat das Ganze ein völlig anderes Gesicht. Wer wäre ich, wenn ich dich nicht gehen lasse?"   
Auf meinem Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn nochmals in meine Arme zu schließen.   
"Ich danke dir, Naruto."   
Dann setzte ich mich neben ihn und schaute kurz zum Lager. Sie hatten nichts bemerkt, andere Eindringlinge waren auch nicht in der Nähe.

"Hikari. Ich bin nicht allein unterwegs."   
"Was machst du da-"   
"Wir haben uns aufgeteilt.", unterbrach er mich, "Diese Fahndung hat allerdings nichts mit dir zu tun."   
"Sondern?"   
Ich las Trauer in seinen Augen, als er mir offenbarte: "Es geht um meinen früheren Teamkameraden. Vielleicht hast du von Sasuke Uchiha schon einmal gehört. Er hat das Dorf verraten und es gab Spuren von ihm hier in der Nähe. Wir sind schon seit Monaten dabei, ihm auf den Zahn zu fühlen."   
Ich unterdrückte ein entsetztes Aufatmen. Doch, im Grunde hatte diese Mission mit mir zu tun.  
"Darum muss ich jetzt los, sonst werden die anderen noch skeptisch, weil ich so lange weg bin. Glaubst du, dass du es weiterhin schaffst?"   
"Ja, ich habe genug zum Überleben und übermäßig auffällig will ich mich ja nicht verhalten."   
Naruto stand auf mich herabblickend auf.   
"Na gut. Dann viel Glück. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns irgendwann wieder."  
Er wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als ich ihn ein letztes Mal aufhielt.   
"Naruto."   
Er drehte den Kopf zu mir und sah mich fragend an.   
"Erinnerst du dich an den Moment, bevor vor wir vor mehreren Tagen von der Rauchbombe getrennt wurden?"   
Verwirrt meinte er: "Ja."   
"Ich war gerade im Begriff, dir etwas zu sagen."   
"Ja?"   
Ich blickte ihm in die Augen. Ja, seitdem hatte sich nichts daran geändert.   
"Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Das warst du schon immer."   
Etwas verlegen wanderte mein Blick von ihm zur Wasseroberfläche des Flusses.   
"Pass auf dich auf.", sagte ich noch. Hinter mir ertönte ein glückliches, kindliches leises Auflachen. Dann verschwand er.


	11. Chapter 11

Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen trat ich ins Lager. Ich fühlte mich gut, geradezu wie neu geboren. Die Kenntnis, dass ich einen neuen Verbündeten hatte, verlieh mir neuen Mut und unwahrscheinliche Motivation. Und es war ja nicht nur irgendein Verbündeter, es war Naruto.  
Trotz Allem war mir die Müdigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Juugo war schon auf den Beinen und kam mir entgegen.   
"Irgendwas Auffälliges?"  
"Nein.", erwiderte ich.   
Er musterte mich kurz und ging kurz darauf an mir vorbei. Bevor er das Versteck verlassen hatte, meinte er noch zu mir: "Ich gehe schauen, ob ich was für unsere Vorräte finde."   
Nach der Aktion gestern bei der Auseinandersetzung mit Akatsuki schien er mir wohl einigermaßen zu vertrauen. Das freute mich außerordentlich, zumal er scheinbar jemand Vernünftiges war, bei dem ich Wert auf Vertrauen legen konnte. Im Moment lief einfach alles gut!  
Ich wollte mich gerade etwas weiter hinten in eine Moosstelle verkriechen und schlafen, als ich ein leises Stöhnen vernahm und beim Aufblicken auch mitbekam, wie Karin sich langsam aufrappelte. Zum Glück war sie wieder wach. Sie war die Einzige hier, die über anständige Heilfähigkeiten verfügte, hatte ich mir sagen lassen. Meine dürftigen Kenntnisse konnten eben nicht für immer ausreichen. Schnell sprang ich auf und lief zu ihr.   
"Karin! Gut, dass du wieder wach bist. Wir-"   
"Jaja, Kopf zu.", unterbrach sie mich prompt. Ich stutzte. Gehässig fuhr sie fort: "Lass mich bloß in Ruhe. Dass wir so in Schwierigkeiten gekommen sind, hat nur daran gelegen, dass du nicht da warst. Und schau dir an, was wegen dir mit Suigetsu passiert ist!"   
Meine Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich etwas. "Was-"   
"Und wo ist eigentlich Sasuke? Ich hoffe für dich, dass es ihm gut geht."   
Wie sich die Wut in mir ausbreitete. Explosionsartig spürte ich diese Hitze im Körper. "HALT deine vorlaute Klappe! ", platzte es plötzlich aus mir heraus, "Wer war denn stundenlang bewusstlos?! Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hast DU gar nichts zum Kampf beigetragen! Dass wir und vor allem Sasuke noch leben hast du MIR zu verdanken! Also warum höre ich mir das Gemecker eines zimperlichen schwachen Nichtsnutzes an?!"  
Karin wurde blass, sie starrte mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an und wusste nicht recht, was sie mir darauf entgegnen sollte. Ich drehte mich um und ging Richtung hinterstes Eck, um meine Ruhe zu haben. Ein letztes Mal sah ich über die Schulter und schenkte Karin ein paar Worte.   
"Kümmer dich um Suigetsu, damit er mal langsam aufwacht. Nach Sasuke kannst du ja auch mal schauen. Wenn du wissen willst, was in der Zwischenzeit so passiert ist, Juugo weiß Bescheid."   
Ich bekam keine Antwort, stumm heftete sich ihr Blick zu Boden, dahin, wo Suigetsu lag. Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf das Moos fallen und schloss die Augen.

Weitere zwei Tage vergingen. Wir blieben weiterhin unentdeckt, so konnten wir uns problemlos erholen. Noch im Laufe des ersten Tages brachten wir Suigetsu endlich wieder zu Sinnen, Sasuke wachte am späten Abend des darauf folgenden Tages auf. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mit vier oder fünf Tagen gerechnet, es überraschte mich, dass er so schnell wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Juugo und ich hatten unsere Taschen anständig mit allerlei Beeren, essbaren Pflanzen, Kräutern und Wasser gefüllt. Von Karin hielt ich mich weitestgehend fern, was sie mir wohl gleichtat. Besser, ich machte es nicht schlimmer als es sowieso schon war, sonst ließ sie mich am Ende noch verrecken, wenn es drauf ankam. Ich hielt mich größtenteils an Sasuke.   
Er nahm einen weiteren, dritten Tag zur Strategieplanung in Anspruch, wobei ich erfuhr, dass wir jegliche Spur von Itachi verloren hatten. Da wir anscheinend jedoch nach wie vor genug Zeit hatten, ihn einzuholen, legten wir als Ziel den Ort fest, an dem Sasuke seinen Bruder zu finden glaubte. Laut ihm könnte er im geheimen Versteck der Uchiha, nordöstlich von Konoha, sein. Ich wusste ja nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorging, das ihn so zuversichtlich machte, ohne einen Beweis zu haben, aber es kümmerte mich nicht weiter. Alles was mich interessierte, war, Konoha aus dem Weg zu gehen und dort in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Solange wir nicht in Konohas Angelegenheiten herum pfuschten, folgte ich Sasuke für's Erste einfach. Es ging hierbei nur um mein Überleben.  
Den Rest dieses Tages verwendeten wir, um uns einzeln noch einmal vorzubereiten und eventuell auszuruhen. Doch am nächsten Morgen brachen wir endlich auf. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich zunehmend in diese Gruppe integriert, ich fühlte mich seit der Konfrontation mit Akatsuki nicht mehr wie eine Gefangene oder ein Mitbringsel, das hin und wieder doch nützlich sein konnte. Einige Stunden bahnten wir uns unseren Weg durch die Bäume, Sasuke schien genau zu wissen, wo er hin musste. Hin und wieder begegnete uns eine Gruppe von Anbu, anscheinend ein Suchtrupp auf Mission. Wir versteckten uns oder überlisteten sie und setzten unseren Weg fort. Irgendwann kam es mir aber schon komisch vor, es waren recht viele Trupps unterwegs. Wenn das etwas mit dem Auftag zu tun hatte, von dem Naruto gesprochen hatte, dann waren sie tatsächlich hinter uns her. Aber es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Konoha so viele Anbu für eine einzige Mission entbehrte... Nein, es war zu unrealistisch. Wahrscheinlich hatte Konoha einen Konflikt mit einem angrenzenden Land und sicherte jetzt die Grenzen. Ich ließ diesen Gedanken schnell hinter mir und widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit dem, was auf uns zukam.


	12. Chapter 12

Etwa einen halben Tag mussten wir verbraucht haben, um das Ziel zu erreichen. Ein gewaltiges Gebäude stach vor meinen Augen aus dem Wald und überthronte ihn - Das Uchiha-Versteck. Wir erklommen die Trümmer am Rande des Quartiers, während ich immer mehr auf Sasuke achtete. Ich wusste genug über ihn und seinen Bruder, um zu realisieren, dass bald ein ganz besonderes Ereignis eintreten würde. Ein blutiges. Natürlich nur unter der Voraussetzung, Itachi wäre hier, doch meine Vermutung wurde bald bestätigt.  
Ein merkwürdiger, großer Mann stellte sich uns in den Weg. Dieser Kerl trug nicht nur den Akatsuki-Mantel, er war blau und hatte ziemlich ungewöhnliche Körperöffnungen, die ich nach Juugos Beschreibung für Kiemen hielt. Das war wohl dieser "Fischmensch", von dem er vor einigen Tagen geredet hatte. Ob er uns wohl daran hindern wollte, zu passieren?   
"Na ihr."   
Er klang nicht besonders feindselig.   
"Ab hier kann ich nur Sasuke weiter lassen."   
Sogleich setzte Sasuke sich in Bewegung und ließ uns zurück.   
"Sasuke!!", rief Karin auf der Stelle, während sie sich an Suigetsu und Juugo vorbei nach vorne drängelte. Er blieb stehen und wandte ich zu uns.  
"Ihr bleibt hier."   
In seinem Blick las ich brennende Wut, lodernden Kampfgeist. Ich denke, ich verstand, was hier ablief. Der Kampf war geplant. Itachi wollte, dass es genau hier passierte. Doch warum hatte Sasuke das gewusst?   
Irgendwie... ärgerte es mich. Eigentlich gefiel mir das nicht. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass er für mich zu einem vertrauenswürdigen Kameraden wurde. Nun ging er fort, hinein in sein potentielles Verderben, und ich hatte keinerlei Recht, ihn aufzuhalten. Ich fürchte, sogar Karin stand das im Moment mehr zu als mir. Nachdem er einige Schritte Richtung Anwesen gemacht hatte, verschwand er mit einem Flirren. 

Was sollten wir jetzt tun? Es war schon etwa eine halbe Stunde vergangen, immer wieder hörte ich die Zeichen eines Kampfes im Gebäude. Die Anderen hatten wohl entschieden zu warten, und so setzte ich mich etwas abseits an das Ende eines Felsbrockens und ertrug still die quälenden Stimmen des Zorns. Ob Sasuke seinem Bruder wohl je hätte verzeihen können? Ich bekam entfernt mit, wie sich Suigetsu köstlich mit dem Akatsuki unterhielt. War Suigetsu nicht aus Wasser? Dann passten die beiden ja gut zusammen. Seltsam fand ich das aber schon. Noch vor mehreren Tagen kämpften wir erbittert gegen Akatsuki. Und nun hielten wir Kaffeekränzchen mit deren Fischfresse und warteten darauf, dass zwei streitende Brüder ihren jahrelang verschobenen Konflikt aussprachen. Einmal glaubte ich, in ihrem Gespräch meinen Namen gehört zu haben, aber ich reagierte nicht darauf. Was sollten wir tun, wenn Itachi Sasuke umbrachte? Sollte ich dann abhauen oder mich an Juugo und die anderen Beiden halten? Eigentlich war Sasuke ja mittlerweile der Hauptgrund, warum ich noch hier war.

Eine gewaltige Explosion. Druckartiger und ohrenbetäubender Lärm ertönte hinter mir. Ich sprang verschreckt auf und wirbelte herum, auf dem flachen Dach des Verstecks verdeckten dunkle, dicke Rauchwolken die Sicht. Ich riss die Augen auf, waren das die beiden?  
"Thahaha, die sollen mal nicht so ein Chaos da oben veranstalten!!", lachte Suigetsu, während Juugo versuchte, den Rauch mit seinem eisernen Blick hinfort zu beschwören.  
Nein, nein, das war gar nicht gut...  
Karin zitterte, ich hörte Panik in ihrer Stimme: "D-da läuft irgendwas schief..."   
Sie hatte es also auch schon bemerkt. Ihr kreidebleiches Gesicht und ihr schreckgeweiteter Blick ließen leicht darauf schließen. Höchstwahrscheinlich wusste sie noch genauer als ich, was da oben tatsächlich vor sich ging.   
"Und zwar gewaltig.", murmelte ich mit trockenem Mund und schluckte.   
Suigetsu besah mich und die werte Karin mit einem "Hm?".   
"Shinobi.", fiepste sie schwach, "Mindestens vier Dutzend, wenn nicht mehr."   
Juugo schaltete schnell und sagte laut: "Schnell, wir müssen da hoch!"   
Doch ich war schon losgestürmt. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum, denn ich hatte ein unglaublich schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Meine Beine hatten sich unwillkürlich in Gang gesetzt. WAS DACHTE ICH MIR DABEI?!  
Mit hektischen, weiten Sprüngen ließ ich die Ruine vor dem großen Anwesen hinter mir und rannte auf eine Wand zu. Fließend setzte ich einen Fuß an das Steingemäuer und fixierte das Chakra in den Füßen. In nicht einmal einer Minute hatte ich die große Entfernung überwunden, die Boden von Dach trennte; Währenddessen hatte Suigetsu mich eingeholt. Juugo und Karin schienen hinterher zu hängen. Ich erreichte die obere Kante des Daches, der Rauch hatte sich mittlerweile noch nicht gelegt. Etwas desorientiert sprang ich aufs Gebäude und schaute mich gehetzten Blickes um. Sasuke zur Hilfe kommen zu wollen war vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen. Ninja über Ninja. Dreißig, vierzig, fünfzig. Und das Schlimmste: Alles Anbu aus Konoha. In nächster Nähe kniete zum Glück gleich Sasuke. Drei Anbu trennten mich von ihm. Dann war es mir vergönnt, ein Bild von seinem Bruder zu erhaschen: Noch ein paar Meter weiter verharrte er und starrte in die unüberschaubare Menge an Konoha-Elitenins. Er sah relativ jung aus, einzig diese Falten unter den Augen machten ihn zum Älteren der beiden Brüder. Sasuke machte keinen guten Eindruck auf mich, er atmete schwer und presste sich eine Hand seitlich an die Taille. Itachi dagegen schien in bestem Zustand zu sein, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, jemanden anzugreifen. Einen Augenblick lang traf mein Blick seinen, ich wandte mich sofort ab. Gerade erstürmte Suigetsu das Dach, als ich dem ersten Anbu das Genick brach und an den beiden anderen vorbeihuschte, um zu Sasuke zu gelangen.   
"Alles in Ordnung?!", keuchte ich aufgelöst.   
Seine Antwort war ein kehliges Bluthusten. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was die Anbu davon abhielt, uns anzugreifen, jedenfalls sah ich durch den sich lichtenden Rauch viele Silhouetten, viel mehr, als ich eingeschätzt hätte. Und ich sah auch, dass sie sich bewegten, sich attackierten.   
Doppelgänger! Das war es. Also war Fliehen angesagt?   
An ihm zerrend flüsterte ich Sasuke zu: "Wir müssen weg hier. JETZT."   
Aber ich schaffte es nicht, ihn hochzuhieven, er war mir zu schwer. Ich spürte, wie wachsame, durchdringende Augen auf uns lagen. Mein Blick wanderte mehrmals kurz zu Itachi, was tat er? Er stand einfach nur da und machte nichts, es würde garantiert nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch er angegriffen würde.   
Ach, das hatte alles keinen Sinn! Ich ließ von Sasuke ab und sah mich nach Juugo und den anderen um. Suigetsu metzelte einige Meter weiter vergnügt herum. Etwas dahinter erspähte ich Juugo, der Karin schützte.   
Genau! Ich verschwand eben von Sasukes Seite und schnappte sie mir.   
"Karin!!!", rief ich heiser im Laufen. Sie horchte auf.   
"Komm, komm schon!!"   
Ich packte sie am Arm und stürmte zurück. Juugo bot uns Rückendeckung. Wieder bei Sasuke angekommen lud ich Karin bei ihm ab und widmete mich wie Juugo der Verteidigung. Dieses ganze Durcheinander um mich herum machte mich nervös und unvorsichtig. Da Itachi in Reichweite stand, wurde auch er durch mich und Juugo beschützt, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt. Irgendwann verlor ich mich unter all den Feinden und geriet tiefer in die Rauchwolke. Ein Wunder, dass sie nicht schon lange fortgeweht war! Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit in der ich etliche Anbu abmurkste oder fortstieß. Die von Sasuke geschaffenen Doppelgänger verringerten sich deutlich in ihrer Zahl. Je länger ich mich dort kämpfend in dem vernebelnden Rauch aufhielt, desto mehr erschöpfte ich und die Anbu schienen einfach nicht weniger zu werden.   
Was machten Karin und Sasuke nur so lange?  
Nachdem ich schon den ein oder anderen Schlag und Schnitt abbekommen hatte, traf mich irgendwann ein Anbu kritisch. Er rammte mir seine Faust in den Magen, worauf ich einige Meter rückwärts flog und schlitternd auf dem Boden aufkam. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stöhnte ich auf.  
"Hikari!", hörte ich irgendwo.   
Als es mir gelang, meine aus Reflex geschlossenen Augen wieder zu öffnen, sah ich mich seitlich auf dem Boden liegend. Einige Meter weiter kniete Sasuke, der zu mir hinüber starrte. Der Rauch löste sich endlich auf. Karin war gleich neben ihm, auf allen Vieren. Juugo und Suigetsu konnte ich auf die Schnelle nicht finden.   
"Weg da, Hikari!", rief Sasuke.  
Er hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und wusste nicht genau, ob er es wagen sollte, mich da wegzuholen. Ich stützte mich selbst auf meinen Ellenbogen und versuchte, aufzustehen. Ich kapierte zuerst nicht, was Sasuke so außer Fassung brachte. Erst als ich Schritte hinter mir wahrnahm, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Ich schaute über die Schulter, sah jedoch nicht wie befürchtet einen Angreifer, sondern einen Itachi, der sich rückwärts vorsichtig entfernte.   
Was sollte das?   
Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Sasuke, nun wanderte sein Blick wild von links nach rechts und wieder zurück. Juugo und Suigetsu waren zu ihnen gedrängt worden. Nachdem ich mich endlich gefasst hatte ließ auch ich meine Augen schweifen. War waren umzingelt.

Ich dachte, ich hätte hunderte Konoha-Nins erledigt, so wie ich gekämpft hatte, allerdings war ich da weit gefehlt. Bestimmt an die dreißig waren übrig, sie hatten einen Kreis gebildet, aus dem kein Ausweg schien. Jetzt bemerkte ich auch erstmals, dass das nicht einmal alles Anbu waren. Ich erkannte nämlich einige Jonin, die ich als Senseis kennengelernt hatte und nicht nur das: Es waren sogar Leute aus meinem Jahrgang dabei. Da war der arrogant scheinende Neji, gegen den ich einmal einen Trainingskampf bestreiten musste. Seine "Cousine" Hinata, das liebste Mädchen, dass ich je kennengelernt hatte. Das blonde langhaarige Mädchen, das ich nie hatte leiden können. Kibas Teamkamerad, Shino. Und ich erkannte so einen massiger gebauten Jungen, der mir mal etwas zu Essen abgegeben hatte. Ein Mädchen namens Tenten, von der ich mehr als den Namen nicht wusste. Und auch Lee...  
Aus den Reihen ertönte eine mir unbekannte männliche Stimme. "Ihr seid umzingelt. Wenn ihr euch nicht widerstandslos ergebt, können wir nicht mehr für eure Unversehrtheit garantieren."   
Ich vernahm Sasukes abschätziges "Tssk." und auch Suigetsu knurrte.  
"Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, ihr seid hiermit wegen Hochverrats festgenommen."  
Stille. Sasuke stand wortlos auf, Itachi bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter mehr und blickte nur denjenigen an, der sprach.   
"Die drei Mitverantwortlichen werden ebenfalls in Gewahrsam genommen."   
Erneutes Schweigen. Fassungslos und voller blanker Panik lag ich da. Ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Sollte es das jetzt gewesen sein? Ich richtete mich rasch auf und sah zu Sasuke herüber, kalter Schweiß rann an meiner Haut herunter. Er starrte mich wartend an, erwartete er irgendetwas von mir? Denk nach verdammt, denk nach.   
"Vielen Dank für Ihre Kooperation, Hikari."  
?  
"Ohne Sie hätten wir es nicht geschafft, die beiden hier so schnell zusammen zu bringen."   
Völlig perplex und verständnislos durchbohrte ich ihn mit meinem Blick und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Was redete er da?!  
"Verräterin.", hörte ich neben mir leise. Nein, nein, NEIN!!! Aufgelöst riss ich den Kopf herum.   
"NEIN, Sasuke, glaub ihm nicht, ich-"  
"Es ist wohl besser, Sie entfernen sich von diesen Aussätzigen, Sie wollen doch nicht ins Kreuzfeuer kommen?", unterbrach mich dieser Anbu sofort.   
Plötzlich hörte ich laute Flügelschläge, ich erschrak, wirbelte herum und beobachtete, wie Itachi sich in ein schwarzes Nichts aus Krähen verwandelte, die schließlich in die verschiedensten Richtungen davonflogen und verschwanden.   
"ANGRIFF!", schrie der Anbu da, "Nehmt sie fest!! Sie dürfen nicht entkommen!!"  
Schon stürmten zig Shinobi an mir vorbei. Es ging alles so schnell, doch es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit.   
"DU VERRÄTERIN!!!"   
Ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen. Ich sah sie auf Sasuke und die anderen losgehen. Ich konnte nichts tun, ich war wie gelähmt. Alles was ich spürte, war der heiße Tränenfluss auf meinem Gesicht. Ich hätte vorhin abhauen sollen. Ich hätte nicht hier hochkommen sollen. Ich hätte Konoha nicht unterschätzen sollen. Ich hätte ihre Grausamkeit nicht unterschätzen sollen. Ich hätte nicht denken sollen, dass sie mich je einfach gehen lassen würden. Ich hätte nicht glauben sollen, dass ich je selbst über mein Leben bestimmen würde. Was hätte ich tun können?  
Vergeblich kämpften sie gegen die Konoha-Nin an. Neji, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, alle griffen sie ihren ehemaligen Kameraden an. Jemand packte mich an den Schultern und zerrte mich weg. Mein Blick blieb an Sasuke geheftet. Doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr wehren.  
Ich hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr.


	13. Chapter 13

Freundschaft währt ewig  
Freundschaft vergeht  
Freundschaft verdirbt

Liebe erlöst  
Liebe verdörrt  
Liebe stirbt

Krieg wird vermieden  
Krieg wird begonnen  
Krieg wird geführt

Alles beginnt  
Alles endet  
Alles berührt

Alles schmerzte. Mein Kopf fühlte sich so hohl an. Mein ganzer Körper leer.   
Ich öffnete die Augen. Graue Decke. Graue Wände. Grauer Boden. Ich schloss meine Augen wieder.  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Dasselbe Bild. Ich schloss meine Augen wieder.  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Dasselbe Bild. Ich hörte Schreie. Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich so leer an. Die Schreie kamen näher. "LASST MICH!!", brüllten sie aggressiv. Ich schloss meine Augen wieder.  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Das Bild hatte sich verändert. Wirre Gestalten tanzten darin herum. Diesmal konnte ich meine Augen nicht wieder schließen. Die Gestalten hielten sie mir auf und leuchteten mit einer Taschenlampe rein. Sie ließen mir keine Ruhe, tasteten an meinen Gelenken oder sprachen auf mich ein. Die Decke war grau. Sie kam immer näher. Irgendwann wurden die Gestalten zerquetscht. Dann wurde alles schwarz.  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Die Gestalten starrten mich an und redeten darauf plötzlich aufgeregt miteinander. Ich vernahm ein Stimmenwirrwarr und bewegte langsam meine Augäpfel im Blickwinkel. Es fühlte sich an, als platzten sie gleich. Ich zuckte mit den Gliedern, ich spürte kaum etwas. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, der Mund unangenehm trocken. Schwankend setzte ich mich auf. Mein Kopf tat so weh... Ich langte mir mit der tauben Hand an die Stirn und versuchte, das Chaos in meinem Hirn zu ordnen. Etwas fasste mich bei den Schultern und stützte mich. Vor meinen Füßen stand plötzlich ein Glas Wasser. Ich griff danach und bemühte mich, es vor kraftlosem Zittern nicht fallen zu lassen. Ich trank es in einem Schluck leer. Ich stellte es zurück und da war es auch schon verschwunden. Man ließ meine Schultern los und wollte mir stattdessen aufhelfen. Ich blickte mich erstmals bei einigermaßen vollem Bewusstsein um und erkannte circa fünf wie Iryonin aussehende Menschen. Der Raum hatte sich nach wie vor nicht verändert. Graue Wände, grauer Boden, graue Decke. Kein einziges Möbelstück abgesehen von der Liege, auf der ich mich aufgesetzt hatte. Ich ließ mich von einer Frau hochheben und auf den Beinen halten, um mit wackligen Schritten erst einmal meine steifen Beine zu lockern und aus ihrem Schlaf zu wecken. Warum machte ich das alles mit? Wo war ich? Was war passiert? Ich wusste es nicht.

Wie lange war ich schon hier? Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl in diesem fensterlosen Gemäuer bereits verloren. Ab und zu durfte ich in ein anderes Zimmer. Dort hatten sie dann immer ein Rätsel für mich, das ich lösen durfte. Ich freute mich darauf jeden Tag, denn so hatte ich immerhin ein bisschen Abwechslung. Ständig zwang man mir irgendwelche Medikamente auf und gelegentlich kam ein Mann, der mit mir redete. Zu Essen bekam ich immer eine Suppe, zwei Scheiben Brot mit Butter und ein Glas Wasser. Ich ließ fast nie etwas übrig.  
Nach einiger Zeit veränderte sich mein Alltagsablauf, obwohl ich mich doch schon auf diese Routine eingestellt hatte. Ich wurde in ein Zimmer geführt, das größer als die anderen war. Am meisten verwirrten mich die Farben, die ich hier sah. Wie lange hatte ich solche Töne schon nicht mehr gesehen? Sie stachen mir ins Auge, ich rieb mir mit verzerrtem Gesicht die Augen. Von da an kam nur noch selten jemand zu mir. Nur, um mir mein Essen zu bringen und mir die weniger werdenden Medikamente einzuflößen. Wenn ich mich weigerte, sie zu nehmen, holte der Mann, der sie mir verabreichen wollte, Verstärkung und sie zwangen mich, die Tabletten zu schlucken. Das hatte ich zum Glück bald hinter mir, sie setzten die Medikamente irgendwann ganz ab. Genauso wie in den anderen, kleineren Räumen gab es hier gar nichts; Ich verbrachte meine Zeit also damit, auf dem Boden zu liegen und nachzudenken. Ich überlegte meistens, ob ich je wieder an die Außenwelt gelangte oder was mit Sasuke geschehen war. Ob er mir verzeihen konnte, wofür ich nicht verantwortlich war. Ich hoffte inständig, dass ihm nichts passiert war. Was geschehen war, wollte ich so nie. Ihn so in mein Herz zu schließen, war ein Fehler gewesen. Vielleicht hätte ich doch früher abhauen sollen. Und was war mit Naruto? Ging es ihm gut? Hoffentlich kamen sie nicht dahinter, dass er mich hatte laufen lassen. Ich vermisste ihn so sehr, gern hätte ich ihn jetzt an meiner Seite. Wahrscheinlich kümmerte sich außer ihm keiner um mich. Sasuke hatte so wie es aussah sowieso keine Gefühle für etwas anderes übrig. Ich war ihm wohl eh nie wichtig gewesen. Karin, Juugo und Suigetsu waren mir egal... Kiba hatte mich bestimmt mittlerweile aufgegeben. Kakashi erst recht. Er war erfahren genug um zu wissen, wann man loslassen sollte. Ich war letztendlich allein, und dem Einzigen, von dem ich Hilfe wollte, war es nicht möglich, zu mir zu kommen. Es sollte wohl schon immer so sein.  
Mein Wille war gebrochen.


	14. Chapter 14

Gelegentlich drangen wieder diese Schreie an mein Ohr. Manchmal riefen sie nach mir. Manchmal richteten sie sich sehr offensiv an jemand anderen. Ich lag nur auf dem Boden und starrte an die Decke. Wie viele Tage, Wochen, Monate waren wohl vergangen? War ich verrückt, weil ich Schreie hörte? Ich aß und trank nichts mehr. Ich glaube, sie fütterten mich und zwangen mich, zu schlucken. Ich bekam alles nur noch passiv mit, mein Bewusstsein war anscheinend halb in den Wolken.  
Eines Tages kamen plötzlich einige Iryonin in meine Zelle gestürmt, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, ohne dass ich wusste, was sie vorhatten. Sie packten mich, zogen mich auf die Beine und führten mich heraus. Ich lief etliche dunkle Gänge entlang, ab und zu sagten sie etwas, doch ich verstand es nicht richtig. Einmal stieß mich einer der Iryonin an und verlangte eine Antwort von mir, doch konnte ich ihn nur ausdruckslos ansehen und schweigen, ich hatte keinerlei klare Worte von ihm vernommen. Er schaute nur angewidert zurück und wandte sich ab. Irgendwann hielten wir an, ich befand mich in einem riesigen Saal. Da es nur dämmrig hell war, konnte ich nicht viel erkennen. Nachdem man mich jemand etwa in die Mitte des runden Gemäuers geleitet hatte und mich dort hatte stehen lassen, begaben die schätzungsweise fünf Heilshinobi sich weg von mir, alle mit der ungefähr gleichen Entfernung. Untereinander hielten sie ebenso einen geregelten Abstand ein. Was das zu bedeuten hatte? Ich kam nicht dahinter, ich konnte es auch gar nicht; Mein Denkvermögen war auf ein Minimum geschrumpft. Auf einmal leuchtete der Boden auf. Hübsche, grün glimmende Muster bildeten sich: Von dem Kreis ganz außen, an dem die Iryonin am Boden knieten, führten viele sich windende Linien zur Mitte. Mir schien, ich stand genau da, wo sich die Fäden trafen, im Mittelpunkt. Der Raum füllte sich mit grünem Licht, langsam wurde ich vom Boden gehoben. Ich schwebte. Und dann geschah etwas, was jede Art, Gefühle zu empfinden, wieder in mir weckte. Ein unendlicher Schmerz durchfuhr mich plötzlich, es fühlte sich wie ein gewaltiger Elektroschock an. Er ließ meine Glieder verkrampfen und erreichte schließlich mein Herz, wo er auch diesen Muskel überlasten ließ. Es stach grausam in der Brust. Mein Kopf drohte gleich zu explodieren, und mein Magen zog sich zusammen. Ich schrie gequält auf; Ich schrie, als würde ich gerade sterben. Vielleicht war es ja auch so. Da tat sich noch etwas anderes in mir auf, es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, doch ich wusste nicht ob es weh oder gut tat. Letztendlich entschied das Etwas in meiner Bauchgegend sich für Ersteres und ich schrie noch mehr. Konnte man noch lauter schreien als wenn man gerade starb? Offensichtlich. Es begann an einem Punkt, von dem es sich ausbreitete, wuchs und alles in mir zu zerstören schien. Ich wollte nicht mehr. Warum fügten mir alle Leid zu? Was hatte ich ihnen getan? Ich wollte wirklich sterben.  
Mit einem Mal hörte es auf. Dieses Etwas ging zurück, verschwand nicht, wurde aber deutlich kleiner und erträglicher. Ich war der Ohnmacht nahe, das spürte ich. Das grüne Licht verminderte sich und verglomm, ich sank zuerst zeitlupenartig wieder zu Boden und als sich dieses Siegel am Boden aufgelöst hatte, fiel ich unsanft. Ich stöhnte erschöpft; Meine Sicht verschwamm allmählich. Um mich herum hörte ich währenddessen permanent irgendwelche Rufe und Kampfschreie. Klingen klirrten und Körper sackten dumpf zu Boden. Ich blickte benommen von links nach rechts und versuchte, zu erkennen, was hier vor sich ging, aber es gelang mir nicht. Bevor alles schwarz wurde, erschienen blutrote Wolken vor meinen Augen. Dann war ich weg.

"Macht, dass sie endlich aufhört, zu weinen!"  
"Was soll ich denn machen, ihr ne Socke ins Maul stopfen?!"  
"Schon gut, schon gut!"  
"Schau dir lieber ihren Zustand an, wer weiß, was passieren könnte, solange es instabil ist!"  
"Hab's ja verstanden!"  
"Und wie schaut's aus?"  
"Yondaime, gut, dass Sie da sind. Wir benötigen dringend ihre Hilfe."  
"Scheint demnach nicht so toll zu laufen."  
"Nun ja, wir wissen nicht recht."  
"Lasst mich mal sehen."  
"Das Siegel befindet sich unsichtbar im Körper."  
"Alles klar. Was ist mit ihren Eltern?"  
"Die sind beim Versuch sie zu bändigen getötet worden."  
"..."  
"Tut uns Leid. Wir haben alles probiert."  
"Mhm."

"VERSCHWINDE VON DA, ITACHI! WENN DU IHR AUCH NUR EIN HAAR KRÜMMST, DANN WERDE ICH... DANN WERDE ICH DICH..."  
"Mäßige deinen Ton, Kyuubi. Ich habe nicht vor, sie zu verletzen. Ich habe andere Pläne."  
"ICH SAGTE... VERSCHWINDE..."  
"Beruhige dich. Sonst gerätst du nur wieder außer Kontrolle."  
"VERSCHWINDE!!!"

"So, das Siegel sollte befestigt sein. Stabilisiert sie noch ein paar Stunden, dann wird alles nach Plan laufen."  
"Verstanden."  
"Benachrichtigt mich, sobald es soweit ist. Ich werde sie bei mir aufnehmen. Sie wird bestimmt eine großartige kleine Schwester für unseren Sohn."  
"S-sie wollen ihre Adoptiveltern werden?! Ist das nicht zu gefährlich? Immerhin geht es um ihren Sohn!"  
"Warum denn nicht?"

"ICH... BRING DICH UM...!!!"  
"Lass dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen leiten, Kyuubi. Sie bieten Schlupflöcher für deinen Bijuu."  
"LASS SIE LOS, VERDAMMT, GIB SIE MIR ZURÜCK!!!"  
"Du bist aufbrausend wie immer."

"Gut, dann werde ich vorerst wieder gehen."  
"Vielen Dank, vereehrter Yondaime! Wir werden Sie informieren."  
"Sehr gut."  
"...Wie?"  
"Was ist das?"  
"Yondaime, warten Sie!!"  
"Was wollt ihr denn noch?"  
"AAH!!"  
"Huh?"  
"Helfen Sie uns!!!"  
"Es hat sich befreit?!"  
"Wir bekommen es nicht unter Kontrolle!"  
"Ich komme!!"

"WAS WOLLT IHR ALLE VON IHR?! LASST SIE IN FRIEDEN!!"  
"Es ist wieder aktiv. Dafür kann sie nichts. Es ist auch nicht ihre Schuld, dass es in ihr ist. Sie ist ganz einfach das Opfer, es muss immer eines geben."  
"GIB SIE MIR ZURÜCK... ICH BRING DICH UM...!"

Würde es denn je aufhören?

Damals überlebte keine einzige Person das Blutbad. Der Yondaime war tot.  
Wie sonderbar, dass ich - seit ich Konoha verlassen hatte - fast nur noch Schwächen zeigte. Ich war wohl doch abhängiger als ich dachte.  
Es würde nie aufhören. So sehr ich es auch immer verhindern wollte. Menschen nahmen durch mich Schaden, ich tat ihnen weh. Gleichzeitig jedoch verletzten sie mich und ließen mir nie Ruhe. Ich wollte weder noch. Noch nie. Niemals. Es geschah trotzdem.


	15. Chapter 15

Mein Kopf, mein Bauch, alles... Alles tat weh...  
Was war nur passiert? Ich erinnerte mich nicht mehr an viel..   
Ich war da in diesem Saal gewesen. Und dann lag ich plötzlich mit Höllenschmerzen am Boden.  
Ich hatte etliche Stimmen gehört.  
Ich denke, ich sollte erst einmal zu Bewusstsein kommen. Oder war ich das schon, wenn ich so klare Gedanken fassen konnte? Wach auf, mach schon!

Benommen langte ich mir mit der Hand an den Kopf und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Ich öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte in die Welt. In die Sonne.  
Wo war ich? Rasch setzte ich mich auf und bereute es aufgrund aufkommender Schmerzen in Bauchgegend sofort. Ich hielt mir kurz meine Hände vor Augen. Mein Blick wanderte an meinen Armen entlang. Ich hatte bisher nicht mitbekommen, wie wenig ich anscheinend zu Essen bekommen hatte. Mein Körper hatte Muskeln abgebaut. Besorgt wandte ich mich von meinem mageren Körper ab und sah mich um. Der von mir so geliebte Anblick von Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Blätterkronen blitzten, das Rauschen des Windes, die fernen Spuren von Tieren; Die Stimme eines lichten Walds in einem warmen Frühling. Es war vorbei!  
Vorsichtig rappelte ich mich auf und machte erste wackelige Schritte. Es war immer noch sehr ungewohnt, sich nach Ewigkeiten der Starre zu bewegen. Als ich mich meiner neuen Freiheit erfreut hatte, kamen mir die seltsamen Vorkommnisse wieder in den Sinn.   
Wie lange war das her?   
Und was ist überhaupt passiert?   
Warum wurde ich gehalten wie Vieh und weshalb schien etwas schiefgegangen zu sein?   
Was war passiert, nachdem ich vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig geworden bin? Ich konnte ja nicht von ganz allein da rausgekommen sein. Wer hatte mich gerettet? War es vielleicht sogar Naruto gewesen?  
Es spielte keine Rolle, wer. Ich musste ihn sehen. Ich musste zu ihm.  
Ich begann, durch die Baumlandschaft zu wandern. Jedoch musste ich aufpassen, immerhin war ich außer Form, geschwächt und unbewaffnet. Ich glaube, mein Chakralevel war minimiert und konnte sich bis jetzt noch nicht erholen. Langsam tappte ich durch das Gras und lauschte durch das Blätterrauschen hindurch. Es tat gut... Ich war endlich wieder frei...  
Da nahm ich ein leises Knacksen wahr. Es kam von hinten, also hetzte ich schnell um den nächsten Baum und linste in die Richtung der Geräuschquelle. Es hatte nichts gebracht, ich war wohl trotz Allem zu langsam gewesen.  
"Jetzt komm her, verdammt!", wurde ich lautstark gerufen.  
Ich stutzte erstmal, er hatte wohl ein ganz schönes Mundwerk. Wenn er mich nicht mit irgendwem verwechselte, kannte er mich anscheinend. Doch ich erkannte seine Stimme nicht. Ich konnte ihn erst einmal nicht richtig sehen, weil er noch in den Schatten der Bäume stand. Ich blieb still und wartete ab, worauf der Unbekannte nur lauter wurde. "Ich weiß wo du bist, als ob du entwischen könntest!"  
Okay, nun war ich mir sicher, dass er hinter mir her war. Was sollte ich tun? Seine Stimme hörte sich nicht aggressiv oder offensiv an, aber definitiv fordernd. Wenn er derjenige war, der mich aus Konoha rausgeholt hatte, war er allerdings vielleicht meine einzige Möglichkeit, sicher von hier weg zu kommen. Ganz vorsichtig trat ich um den Stamm des Baumes und zeigte mich. Einen Versuch war es wert. Es war zwar nicht Naruto - er klang ganz anders - allerdings brauchte ich gerade jemanden, der mir in meinem Zustand weiterhalf. Ich irrte schließlich in einem Wald herum.   
"So ist's fein! Jetzt komm wieder mit, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."  
Ich rührte mich nicht vom Fleck. Ich wollte ihn sehen, bevor ich einfach mitging. Der Typ seufzte geräuschvoll.   
"Wenn du dich nicht gleich bewegst, stopf ich dich mit Ton voll und lass dich hochgehen!"   
Wie bitte?   
Als ich immer noch starr wie ein Fels an meinem Baum lehnte, wurde er sauer, stapfte auf mich zu und machte einen Schritt ins Licht. Ich hätte mich nicht darauf einlassen dürfen. Verärgert kam er auf mich zu.   
"Bleib weg!"   
Er stoppte schnaubend und zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. Abweisend wollte ich wieder hinter meinem Baum verschwinden. Es war dieser blonde Akatsuki, der mich, Sasuke und die anderen damals angegriffen hatte. Meine Augen waren aufgerissen vor Schreck, ich wollte um keinen Preis mit ihm mit. Ich hörte ihn ein kehliges Grummeln machen.  
Genervt rief er: "Was soll denn das jetzt?"   
Wie kam ich nun von hier weg?! Ich presste mich an den Baumstamm und lauschte angespannt.   
"Und so dankt sie mir das! Ich hab's dir ja gesagt, wir hätten das lieber lassen sollen."   
Er war so laut. Mich beunruhigte jedoch mehr, wie er mit jemandem gesprochen hatte, der nicht ich gewesen sein dürfte. Und dieser Jemand machte ganz schön auffällige Geräusche!  
Mein Arm sauste mit meiner Drehung mit, wurde aber mit Leichtigkeit abgefangen. Hinter mir war noch so einer aufgetaucht, diesmal war es allerdings nicht der, der den blonden Typen das letzte Mal begleitet hatte. Jedoch erkannte ich auf der Stelle, wen ich vor mir hatte.  
Mein Arm, den ich gerade noch mit versuchtem Druck gegen den seinen gedrückt hatte, zog sich blitzschnell zurück, ich machte einige Schritte rückwärts, bis ich an den Baum stieß.   
"Du bist....", murmelte ich, ohne den Satz zu beenden. Um Himmels Willen... es war Sasukes Bruder. Ich merkte es sofort. Sein Sharingan war unverkennbar.   
"Wenn du nicht wieder mitkommst", sagte er mit einer hypnotisierender Ruhe in der Stimme, "werden wir dich umbringen."   
Ich schluckte trocken. Ich war wehrlos.   
Der Andere kam um den Baum gelaufen und meinte geladen: "Itachi! Na endlich. Ich hätte mich fast vergessen."   
Erschrocken stolperte ich etwas von ihm weg. Sehr skeptisch blickte ich zwischen den beiden hin und her, der Blonde starrte mich unverständig an. Diese ganze Situation war so komisch, so grotesk. Ich hatte das, was Sasuke suchte, auf andere Art und Weise gefunden, als mir lieb war.   
"Lasst uns gehen."   
Itachi hatte sich bereits gemächlich in Bewegung gesetzt und ging in die Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war. Der Blonde blieb stehen und wartete, während er mich auffordernd musterte. Meine Augen wanderten unsicher von ihm zu Itachis Rücken.   
"Na geh schon."   
Hektisch stolperte ich Itachi nach. Der laute Akatsuki schloss auf. Als wir wieder dort ankamen, wo ich aufgewacht war, wies mir Sasukes Bruder an, mich irgendwo in den Schatten zu setzen, wohin sich die Beiden dann kurz darauf ebenfalls begaben. Itachi langte mir kurz an die Stirn, dann kontrollierte der andere Akatsuki meinen Puls. Ich zuckte immer wieder widerstrebend zurück, es war unangenehm mich von ihnen anfassen zu lassen. Als Itachi mit einer Spritze kam, war's für mich jedoch vorbei.   
Ich robbte rückwärts an einen Baum direkt hinter mir und starrte die Spritze entsetzt an. Ohne den Blick von der gelblichen Flüssigkeit in dem Spritzbehälter abzuwenden, schüttelte ich verängstigt den Kopf. Ich wünschte, ich könnte abhauen.  
"Stell dich nicht so an.", maulte der Blondschopf in gedämpftem Ton.   
Mal ehrlich, wer würde sich von unbekannten Entführern irgendein Mittel spritzen lassen? Das könnte doch sonst eine Droge sein!  
"Was ist das für'n Zeug?!"   
Itachi packte mich am Hals und hielt mich am Baum fest. Wenn er zudrückte, würde ich ersticken. Ich zerrte an seinem Handgelenk und versuchte, seinen Griff zu lösen. Erfolg war mir nicht vergönnt. Dann setzte er mit der Spritze an. Nicht wie gewöhnlich am Oberarm, sondern direkt am Hals. Darum war er wohl auch so handgreiflich geworden. Damit ich still hielt.   
"Nein, n-nein!!"   
Ich spürte deutlich, wie er sehr langsam die Spitze in die Haut bohrte. Er achtete vorsichtigst darauf, präzise zu sein. Die Spritze durchdrang reißend meine Haut, Sasukes großer Bruder ließ schön langsam dieses Mittel einfließen. Danach ließ er von mir ab und entsorgte die Spritze. Die Auswirkungen fühlte ich erst, nachdem es sich etwas verteilt hatte. Mir wurde kurz schwindlig, darauf setzte eine bleibende Müdigkeit ein. Also doch ein Schlafmittel.   
Während ich mir die Schläfen massierte, fragte ich: "Was hast du mir da eingeflößt?"  
"Einen Stabilisator für deine Psyche. Ich hab' ihn direkt an eine der Hauptschlagadern gegeben, damit es so schnell wie möglich wirkt."   
Stabilisator. Sie hielten mich für eine Geisteskranke, na wunderbar.   
"So lange, wie du da eingesperrt warst, bist du bestimmt schon ganz durchgeknallt!", spottete der Andere lachend, "Und wenn man bedenkt, wie der Rest deines Lebens ausgesehen hat, kann man ja nie sicher genug sein!"   
Ich belegte ihn mit einem empörten Blick. Damit hatten sie mir allerdings offenbart, dass sie über mich Bescheid wussten.  
"Was wollt ihr von mir?"  
"Dich mitnehmen natürlich, liegt das nicht auf der Hand?", meinte Mister Kommentator überrascht.   
"Und wenn ich nicht möchte?"  
"Dann legen wir dich eben um."   
Bah. Eine Chance wollte ich mir gar nicht erst ausrechnen gegen die zwei. Trotzig schaute ich weg.   
"Dann hättet ihr mich auch genauso gut in diesem Gefängnis lassen können."   
Itachi erhob unerwartet seine Stimme, sie klang auch jetzt unheimlich ruhig und herablassend.  
"Bilde dir nichts ein. Wenn du dort schon die Wahl gehabt hättest, wärst du mit uns mit, das weißt du genau. Also stell keine Fragen und folge unseren Anweisungen einfach, wenn du weiterleben willst."   
Mein Schweigen deuteten sie wohl als Einwilligung, Sasukes Bruder verschwand plötzlich, während der Blonde aufstand. Anschließend lief er rüber zu einem gegenüberliegenden Baum, sprang auf dessen nächsten stabilen Ast und machte ein Nickerchen. Ich saß da und starrte abwesend Löcher in die Luft. Ich hatte keine Chance, zu entkommen, ich war nicht wahrhaftig frei. Wenn ich mich aus dem Staub machen würde, würde ich mächtig Ärger kriegen. War es mir das wert? Es ging nur um mein Überleben. Wo Naruto wohl gerade war...  
Irgendwann nickte ich dann von diesem Stabilisator doch weg.


	16. Chapter 16

Als ich aufwachte, war die Sonne schon am Untergehen. Ich wurde von einem warmen Rosarot am Himmel empfangen. Itachi hatte sich mittlerweile wieder hier eingefunden, sein Partner war auch auf den Beinen. Bei einem Gespräch hörte ich Itachi ihn Deidara nennen, ich nahm an, das wäre also sein Name. Ich stand langsam auf, um Schwindelanfälle zu vermeiden, und streckte erst einmal meine zähen Glieder und Muskeln. Zögerlich machte ich einen Schritt auf sie zu und stoppte, als ich mir meiner Position erneut bewusst wurde. Ich war im Moment keine Gefährtin mehr, wie bei Sasuke. Ich war eine Geisel. Also drehte ich mich wieder um und setzte mich an einen Baum. Hätten die beiden Akatsukis etwas dagegen gehabt, hätten sie mich schon lange aufgehalten, würde ich sagen.   
Ich vergaß die wideren Umstände und beobachtete den Himmel bei seinem Farbenspiel. Was man wohl mit mir vorhatte? Und ob sich mir eine Gelegenheit bot, zu fliehen? Allzu lange durfte ich die Ruhe vor dem Sturm nicht genießen, bald erschienen noch zwei weitere Akatsukis. Was wollten vier Nukenin hier? Zu meiner Missgunst war unter ihnen nun auch der zweite, jungenhafte rothaarige Akatsuki, der Sasuke, mich und die anderen zusammen mit Deidara angegriffen hatte. Der letzte war mir unbekannt, ich befand seine glatten, zurückgekämmten Haare für seltsam.  
Mir schien, sie waren im Gespräch; Deidara zeigte auf einmal hinüber zu mir, neugierig sah ich zurück. Sie durchbohrten mich förmlich mit ihren Blicken. Schon aus der Ferne konnte ich beobachten, wie der Rothaarige sein Gesicht verzog. Mit ihm hatte ich ja auch schon Bekanntschaft gemacht. Bevor ich mir irgendwelche Probleme aufhalste, stand ich rasch auf und trat etwas näher zu ihnen.   
"Wir brechen auf.", kündigte mir Itachi an. Also wollten sie mich lebend irgendwo hin bringen.  
"Warum so viele?" Mich interessierte tatsächlich mehr, warum es vier Nukenin brauchte, um ein Mädchen zu eskortieren, als wohin sie mich brachten.  
"Weil du hilflos bist."  
"Hm." Da hatte er wohl Recht, man musste sich nur meinen mageren Körper ansehen. Mich sicher wegzubringen nahmen sie scheinbar ziemlich ernst.   
Um genau zu wissen, wie sehr außer Form ich war, müsste ich allerdings erst einmal erfahren, wie lange ich weggesperrt gewesen war. Dies war aber nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, so etwas zu erfragen. Offenbar hatten sie es recht eilig.   
Als wir los wollten, stellten die vier sich in Formation um mich herum auf. Itachi nannte meine rothaarige Nemesis Sasori und wies ihm an, mit ihm hinter mir zu bleiben. Deidara und dem Vierten, der anscheinend Hidan hieß und nicht minder nach unangenehmer Gesellschaft aussah wie der Rest, ordnete er an, mir voraus zu gehen, jedoch nicht zu weit vorzupreschen.  
"Auf geht's."   
Wir rannten los, sie gaben die Richtung streng vor. Itachi und dieser Hidan bewegten sich mit mir am Boden während Deidara und Sasori durch die Bäume sprangen. Daran, wie schwer ich mich tat, den Beiden vor mir hinterher zu kommen, wurde mir bewusst, wie langsam ich war. Ich konnte einfach nicht schneller. Nur Itachi und dieser Sasori erbarmten sich, mit meinem Tempo mitzuhalten. Außer Form, huh. Ich glaube, ich war weitaus mehr als das. Aber ich musste zugeben, dass es gut tat, wieder zu laufen.  
Die Landschaft Wald ließen wir bald hinter uns, wir durchquerten gerade eine Hochebene, als ich langsamer wurde und zum Stehen kam. Schwer atmend stützte ich mich auf den Knien ab.   
"Pause... bitte!"   
Es erklang ein angenervtes Seufzen. Was nicht ging, ging nun einmal nicht. Die vier willigten ein und führten mich zu einer nicht ganz so offenen Stelle. Wir konnten ja nicht mitten auf einer Wiese bleiben, wo uns jeder sehen konnte und wo weit und breit kein einziger Baum, Busch oder Ähnliches war. Während dem Stopp schaffte Itachi es nach einigem Gezeter meinerseits wieder, mir dieses medizinische Zeug zu verabreichen.  
Mein Leben war nur noch verrückt seit ich Konoha verlassen hatte. Letztendlich stellte ich fest, dass ein Leben als Nukenin wohl nichts für mich war. Ich hatte zwar bis jetzt den Großteil über Begleiter gehabt, doch dieser Fakt erwies sich als nutzlos. Selbst mit Sasuke war ich gefasst worden. Und wo war ich nun? Entführt von Akatsuki, in einem Zustand, an den ich wirklich nicht mehr denken wollte. Itachi meinte, wenn ich überleben wollte, müsste ich ihren Anweisungen ohne Widerrede folgen. Aber ich war da sehr skeptisch, ich vertraute keinem von ihnen. Der einzige Grund, warum ich mich nicht einfach irgendwie umbringen ließ, war meine starke Sehnsucht, endlich frei von Allen zu sein. Ich wollte herausfinden, was für Stimmen ich in meinem Dämmerzustand gehört hatte. Das war, bevor ich in diesem Wald wieder zu mir gekommen war... Ich hatte mir darüber seitdem noch nicht allzu viele Gedanken gemacht, allerdings war es nicht zu leugnen: Irgendwas war daran absurd und seltsam. Ich musste unbedingt rauskriegen, was passiert war.   
Nach der Pause trabten wir weiter über die Hochebene. Irgendwann gelangten wir wieder in einen Wald. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo wir waren, doch das sollte ich bald erfahren. Als es lichter wurde und wir die Waldgrenze überschritten, holten mich Erinnerungen ein. Vor uns lag die große Brücke. Das riesige Loch klaffte nach wie vor in ihrer hinteren Hälfte. Damals hatte ich hier in der Nähe übernachtet, hier war ich auf Naruto und die anderen getroffen, hier hatte das Schicksal beschlossen, mich mit Sasuke zusammenzuführen. Das alles war Vergangenheit. Ich hatte als Nukenin letztendlich noch mehr verloren, als ich es wahrscheinlich hätte, wenn ich nicht geflohen wäre. Und wenn ich dann überdachte, in welcher Situation ich mich gerade befand - gefangen von der momentan vermutlich gefährlichsten Organisation, die es gab - , fing ich an, immer mehr an meinem Entschluss zu zweifeln. War es das alles Wert gewesen?  
...Egal. Es war sowieso zu spät.  
Bevor wir die Ruine überquerten, schauten sich die vier um und kontrollierten, ob Gefahr bestand. Es war immerhin relativ riskant, sich in offenem Terrain aufzuhalten. Es war das Gleiche wie auf der großen Wiese. So schnell wie möglich scheuchten sie mich auf die andere Seite, von wo aus wir sofort durch den angrenzenden Wald weiterreisten. Ich wunderte mich ja schon die ganze Zeit, warum ich in meinem momentanen Zustand so lange durchgehalten hatte, allerdings machte ich dann doch irgendwann so langsam schlapp.   
"Werden wir noch lange unterwegs sein?", wandte ich mich angestrengt keuchend an Itachi.   
Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er mich musterte, antwortete er: "Nimm dich zusammen."   
Na super. Das hieß wohl, dass es noch ein Stück war. Ich vermutete, dass in diesem Stabilisator noch ein Aufbaumittel war, der mich eine Weile mit zusätzlicher Energie versorgte. Wir drangen schon etwa seit einer geschätzten halben Stunde in die dunklen Geäste ein, ich kam mir vor, als würde ich immer langsamer. Da Itachi und Sasori stets mit mir Schritt hielten, fiel es mir selbst nicht so auf, jedoch bemerkte es irgendwann sogar ich. Ich gab mir größte Mühe, nicht umzufallen. Ich musste wach bleiben. Sie durften mich nicht umbringen. Ich wollte alles mitbekommen. Doch dann wurden wir plötzlich überfallen. Es war schrecklich...

Völlig unerwartet ertönte hinter mir ein tobender Kampfschrei. Erschrocken blickte ich im Laufen über die Schulter, Itachi war zurückgefallen, während Sasori versuchte, an meiner Seite zu bleiben, was aber nicht recht gelang, weil auch er angegriffen wurde.  
Ich schämte mich, ihn wiederzusehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er wieder Schaden durch mich erlitt.  
Ich las rasende Wut in Sasukes Augen, als er Itachi mit seinem Katana bearbeitete. Itachi fiel es leicht, ihn mit dem Kunai abzuwehren, er konnte sich allerdings nichts anderem widmen, Sasuke würde nicht lockerlassen. Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Sasori: Er war mit Suigetsu beschäftigt, der offenbar nach Revanche trachtete. Vielleicht hatten sie mich noch nicht entdeckt... Hidan und Deidara hatten schnell reagiert und waren zu mir gekommen. Ich wollte stehen bleiben und zurück, und zwar wohl kaum, um Itachi oder Sasori zu helfen. Ich wollte zu..   
"Denk nicht mal dran!", zischte Deidara , "Los, weiter!"   
Mit verzerrter Miene sah ich ihn an und versuchte Regungen in meinem Gesicht zu unterdrücken. Ich rannte weiter. Wir sprangen vorsichtshalber hoch auf die Äste und führten unseren Weg durch die Bäume fort. Ich brachte große Anstrengung dafür auf. Da vernahm ich einen weiteres Angriffsgebrüll und drehte mich reflexartig um. Es war Juugo, erkannte er mich überhaupt wieder? Er machte den Anschein, als wüsste er nicht mehr, was er tat. Diese Mutation war auf seinen gesamten Körper übergesprungen, er war im Begriff uns mir einer gewaltigen Faust zu zerschmettern. Dadurch, dass ich herumgewirbelt war, hatte ich leider keinen Halt mehr und fiel. In derselben Sekunde blitzte eine beeindruckende Sense vor mir auf, die Juugos bestialischen Schlag abwehrte.   
"Bring sie weg!!", fauchte Hidan Deidara zu, worauf dieser mich sofort von hinten um die Schultern packte und sich mit mir hinab ins Gebüsch fallen ließ.   
Er trug mich noch etwas vom Schauplatz weg, setzte mich schließlich ab und wandte sich zum Gehen - in Richtung Kampf. Wollte er mich jetzt alleine lassen?!   
"Warte!!"  
"Lauf weiter. Immer geradeaus. Schau, dass du von hier wegkommst! Ich werd' den anderen helfen. Wehe, du lässt dich einfangen! Versteck dich einfach, sobald du etwa 500 Meter weiter bist. Wir kommen nach und holen dich ab. Wir werden dich schon finden."   
Ich verstand ja, dass die anderen in der Klemme steckten, aber war das jetzt ein Grund, mich einer derartigen Gefahr auszusetzen? Er war doch mit mir entkommen, er könnte jetzt einfach so schnell wie nur irgend möglich zum Zielort! Nicht, dass ich wollte, dass sie bei mir blieben. Doch ich war hilflos und hatte Angst. Und auf den ersten Blick hatten sie auch nicht vor, mich umzubringen.   
Schon war er fort und ich auf mich allein gestellt. Was jetzt? Ich könnte einfach abhauen. Es war dumm von ihm gewesen, mich zurückzulassen. Andererseits war ich zu erschöpft, um weit zu kommen. Wie es schien, vertraute er darauf, dass ich so klug war, nichts Wahnsinniges anzustellen. Ich könnte aber auch wieder zurücklaufen. Vielleicht wäre es eine Möglichkeit, die Akatsukis anzugreifen, und Sasuke damit zu zeigen, dass ich auf seiner Seite war. Dafür war ich ebenfalls wieder zu erschöpft. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Auf mein Gebettel würde Sasuke wohl auch kaum reagieren. Es blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig. Mit einem beschämten "Tssk!" drehte ich mich um und lief weiter weg vom Kampfplatz, ich hörte noch deutlich Schreie und Klingenklirren, manchmal leiser, manchmal lauter. Kurz blieb ich stehen und ließ den Blick wandern; Ich wechselte die Richtung um wenige Grade und rannte träge weiter.   
Ich erschrak höllisch als urplötzlich jemand neben mir von hinten vorbeigeschleudert wurde und mit einem ekelhaften Würgen gegen einen Baum krachte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete ich Sasuke, wie er zu Boden sackte und sich keuchend und Blut hustend auf allen Vieren hielt. Sein Katana behielt er fest in der Hand. Was sollte ich tun, was sollte ich sagen? Ich blieb wie angewurzelt vor Schreck stehen. Währenddessen setzte er sich wenige Meter von mir entfernt auf, wollte gerade den Versuch wagen, sich aufzurichten. Genau da trafen sich unsere Blicke. Ich erkannte aufkommenden Frust in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Sofort stolperte er los und griff mich an. Ohne ein Wort. Ich war hilflos. Panisch hob ich die Arme vor meine Brust und schloss die Augen. Dies war wohl der Preis, den ich zurückzuzahlen hatte.   
Ich hörte ein lautstarkes Klingenklirren und riss auf der Stelle die Augen auf. Vor mir stand Itachi. Ich wusste, es war verrückt das zu denken, aber ich war heilfroh, dass er mir zu Hilfe geeilt war. Er parierte Sasuke schweigend.   
"Kh...!", in seinem Gesicht zuckte es zornig, "Beiseite Itachi!!"  
"Nanu? Ich dachte, du wärst hinter mir her?", meinte Itachi seelenruhig zu seinem Bruder.   
Ich musste irgendwas tun. Ich versuchte, hinter Itachi hervorzukommen und mich zu zeigen.  
"Sasu -"   
Anscheinend gefiel ihm das nicht, denn er ließ prompt von Itachi ab und verschwand. Er war einfach geflohen. Sasuke war weg.   
Nachdem er einige Sekunden wachsam die Gegend ausgespäht hatte, entspannte sich Itachi und sah dahin, wo die anderen noch kämpfen müssten. Ich sackte auf die Knie und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Deutlich spürte ich Itachis Blick auf mir ruhen.   
Ich begann, meine Schläfen zu massieren und murmelte: "Kopfschmerzen..."  
"Kopf hoch.", hörte ich nur einen Moment später ganz nah bei mir. Ich tat wie mir geheißen, Itachi spritzte mir an der gewohnten Stelle am Hals wieder dieses Mittel ein. Diesmal hatte ich keine Lust, mich zu widersetzen. Oder keine Kraft.   
Ich schleifte mich zum nächstgelegenen Baum und setzte mich, die Kopfschmerzen wurden schon bald gelindert. Itachi wich mir nicht mehr von der Seite. Der Erste, der wieder zu uns stieß, war Sasori.   
"Sie haben sich zurückgezogen."   
Bald darauf tauchte auch Deidara auf, der einen verletzten Hidan mit sich schleppte. Und verletzt war noch untertrieben. Ihm fehlte sein rechter Arm. Sie ließen sich noch etwas Zeit, Hidans klaffende Wunde zu verbinden. Mittlerweile verschwand auch der Kopfschmerz, doch ich bemerkte, dass sich ein seltsames bleibendes Gefühl in Bauchgegend aufgetan hatte. Es fühlte sich nicht sonderlich schmerzhaft an, also ignorierte ich es. War bestimmt nur Hunger. Schon bald brachen wir wieder auf.


	17. Chapter 17

Zu meiner Erleichterung brauchte es nicht mehr lange, bis wir angekommen waren. Wir gelangten zu einer seltsamen Höhle. Als wir sie betreten hatten, blieb Hidan am Eingang. Seine Ausrede war, dass er seinen Partner kommen ließ, um seinen rechten Arm wiederherzustellen. Dazu wollte er hier warten. Daraufhin meinte Deidara, er wolle ihn nicht alleine lassen, wo er doch so verletzt war. Reine Ironie natürlich, doch er blieb schließlich tatsächlich bei ihm und wartete auf noch einen aus dieser Akatsukimeute. Wir gingen weiter hinein, es wurde sehr dämmrig, aber ich konnte noch gerade so sehen. Nach einiger Zeit verließ uns auch Sasori und so war ich mit Itachi allein. Er führte mich in den Kern der Höhle. Ich erkannte große Felssilhouetten unnatürlichen Ursprungs. Gleich als Sasori - vermutlich zum Wache halten - stehen geblieben war, hatte ich mir gewünscht, dass er sofort wieder mit uns kam, denn Itachi strahlte eine beängstigende Atmosphäre aus. Hin und wieder lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken; Itachi plus dunkler Ort war gleich Horror. Angespannt folgte ich ihm, ohne ihn auch nur einen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen. Als er plötzlich anhielt, machte ich einen unauffälligen Schritt zurück. Er drehte sich zu mir um, sein Sharingan konnte ich deutlich wahrnehmen, doch ich vermied es nervös, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Ich wusste ja, wofür dieses Kekkei-Genkai bekannt war.   
"Jetzt heißt es warten.", sagte er plötzlich und ließ mich damit geistig zur Hölle fahren. Dieser Raum hier schien riesig zu sein, weil er Itachis hypnotisierende, wenn auch leise Stimme als Echo tausendfach zurückwarf. Ob das als Effekt diente, um mir zu zeigen dass es lange brauchen würde? Ich schüttelte unmerklich meinen Kopf, diese Flusen sollte ich mir in Momenten wie diesen sparen.   
Schnell schluckte ich, um zu verhindern, dass ich wegen einer trockenen Kehle krächzte, und fragte so gedämpft wie möglich: "Worauf?"   
Das unheimliche Echo ließ sich trotz allem nicht vermeiden. Ich bekam keine Antwort, weshalb ich mich einfach abwandte und einen Platz suchte, an dem ich mich hinsetzen konnte. Ich fand nichts brauchbares, also suchte ich mir festen Halt für meinen Rücken und ließ mich auf den blanken, kalten Boden nieder. Ich zog die Knie heran und legte meinen Kopf darauf ab, ich war ziemlich erschöpft. Doch in meinem Kopf wimmelte es immer noch von allen möglichen Gedanken.   
Ich rekapitulierte den heutigen Tag noch einmal. Ich hatte Sasuke wiedergesehen. Er hatte mich angreifen wollen. Doch vor mir blitzte nicht das Bild des sonst so gefühlskargen Menschen auf. Es war der Frust, der sich in seinem Gesicht wiedergespiegelt hatte. Er hatte sich irgendwie verändert, seit wir voneinander getrennt wurden. Zumindest schien es mir so...   
"Wie geht es dir?" Das hallende Höhlenmonster riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.   
"Was kümmert dich das?", meinte ich kalt.   
"Mehr als du denkst." Was sollte das denn bitte heißen?   
Ich ignorierte ihn und dachte weiter nach. Und was war eigentlich davor? Stimmt, da waren diese Stimmen gewesen. Alles war schwarz gewesen, allerdings konnte ich ganz klare Stimmen hören. Warte... Da waren auch noch verschwommene gewesen. Alles war so zusammenhanglos gewesen...   
"Kopf hoch."   
Ich wollte nicht reagieren. Aufgrund dessen packte er mich wohl auch wieder am Hals, um mir mit der Spritze diesen sogenannten Stabilisator reinzujagen. Ich leistete keinen Widerstand, er brachte es schnell über die Bühne und entfernte sich danach wieder von mir.   
Itachi, Itachi, Itachi... Mir kam der Gedanke, dass er oder Deidara etwas über die Geschehnisse wissen könnten, die mich so beschäftigten. Immerhin waren die beiden direkt nachdem ich aufgewacht bin bei mir gewesen. Ich überlegte hin und her und konnte mich irgendwann nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es nagte einfach zu sehr an mir.  
"Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"   
Schweigen, wie es von Sasuke hätte kommen können.   
"Nur zu."  
"Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe... Ihr habt mich aus Konoha rausgeholt?"   
Das Echo war unangenehm störend.   
"Ja."  
"Was ist dort passiert? Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich ohnmächtig geworden bin."   
Durch diese erdrückende Dunkelheit spürte ich deutlich, wie er mich betrachtete.   
"Warum willst du das wissen?"  
"Weil ich -" , ich zögerte. War es wirklich in Ordnung, ihm davon zu erzählen? Ach was sollte es. Mein Leben war dem Untergang geweiht.   
"- Stimmen gehört habe. Mehrere.. Viele. Die einen waren sehr gut und klar zu hören, die anderen wie eingepackt."   
Er antwortete nichts, wahrscheinlich sollte ich ins Detail gehen. Wenn es ihn interessierte, war das eigentlich wohl kein so gutes Zeichen. Jedoch sprudelte es auf einmal heraus.   
"Was verschwommen zu hören war... Das war irgendwie so eine Art Streit... Nein, ich weiß nicht was es war. Aber ich glaube, ich habe jemanden deinen Namen brüllen hören."   
Ich wartete ab, wollte dass er seinen Kommentar dazu gibt. Doch es blieb nichts als eine eisige Stille.   
"Beim anderen waren es mehrere Stimmen. Es ging um ein Kind. Anscheinend war der Yondaime da."  
"Wie du weißt, ist der Yondaime schon gestorben, bevor ich aus Konoha fort bin. Ich wüsste nicht, je Kontakt zu ihm gehabt zu haben.", entgegnete er mir sofort.   
Ich horchte auf. Ich glaube, er hatte bisher noch nicht so schnell auf etwas geantwortet.  
"Naja, aber fällt dir was zum Anderen ein?"   
Seine stille Nachdenkpause setzte wieder ein. Itachi nahm sich diesmal mehr Zeit denn je, er musste etwas wissen.  
Schließlich meinte er: "Anscheinend warst du nicht völlig ohnmächtig. Was du gehört hast, müsste gewesen sein, als ich dich geholt habe. Ich wurde von einem Konoha-Nin, einen der Wachen, aufgehalten."  
"Und er kannte dich?"  
"Ich stamme selbst aus Konoha. Sie sind bestens über mich unterrichtet."  
Mit einem "Achso, ja." ließ ich meinen Kopf etwas sinken und überarbeitete diese Information noch einmal. Ganz nebenbei bemerkt wunderte mich Itachis Zugänglichkeit. Jedoch war ich mir jetzt immerhin sicher, dass diese verschwommenen Stimmen zu Itachi und jemandem aus Konoha gehört hatten, denn es passte sehr gut. Demnach musste die Sache mit dem Yondaime irgendwas anderes gewesen sein. Ein Traum etwa... Ging sowas eigentlich, wenn man weggetreten war? Ich denke nicht, weil doch das Gehirn größtenteils außer Kraft gesetzt ist... Andererseits war ich ja offensichtlich nicht wirklich ohnmächtig, sondern nur in einem Dämmerzustand oder so, sonst hätte ich Itachi ja nicht hören können. Es konnte nur so etwas wie ein Traum gewesen sein, anders konnte ich es mir auch nicht erklären. Es ist ja nicht möglich, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein.  
Ob Itachi nicht doch etwas zu diesem Traum wusste? Er hatte vorhin so komisch reagiert. Er verbarg hundertprozentig etwas vor mir, doch um herauszufinden, was das war, musste ich sehr vorsichtig vorgehen.


	18. Chapter 18

Wir verbrachten noch eine gefühlte qualvolle Stunde so, währenddessen kam ich zum Schluss, Deidara - sofern ich bis dahin überlebte - auch noch auszufragen. Irgendwann tat sich endlich etwas: Der Raum wurde etwas erhellt, wenn auch spärlich, und ich konnte hologrammartige Schatten auf den Felssilhouetten, die sich als Hände aus Stein entpuppten, erkennen. Sie standen auf den Fingern, die anbietend in die Höhe ragten. Ich hatte keine Lust, nachzuzählen, wie viele es waren. Sogleich ertönte eine bedrohliche tiefe Stimme.  
"Was soll das, Itachi? Wo sind die anderen? Wir brauchen sie, um zu extrahieren."  
Extrahieren? Was sollte denn das bedeuten?  
Eins war allerdings sicher, und zwar, dass Itachi hier etwas abzog, was so nicht geplant war.  
"Ich würde gern mit dir reden. Mir ist etwas aufgefallen."  
"Reden? Spiel hier keine Spielchen, Itachi."  
Ich lauschte aufmerksam, vielleicht gab es mir irgendeinen Hinweis. Schließlich ging es hier um mich.  
"Ich glaube, sie könnte uns noch von Nutzen sein. Lebendig."  
Meine Augen weiteten sich etwas, das hieß, dass ich ursprünglich doch getötet werden sollte. In mir stieg das Bedürfnis auf, meine Meinung dazuzugeben, doch da schossen mir plötzlich Itachis Worte durch den Kopf und hielten mich zurück.  
_Also stell keine Fragen und folge unseren Anweisungen einfach, wenn du weiterleben willst._  
Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer warum, aber Itachi versuchte gerade, mir das Leben zu retten. Ob es nun war, weil ich ihnen noch nützen könnte oder nicht, sei mal so dahingestellt. Solange ich weiterleben durfte, war es mir egal. Daher hielt ich jetzt auch lieber meinen Mund.  
Nach einigen eisigen Momenten der Stille antwortete das Hologramm dann: "Bring sie weg. Die anderen können sich entfernen."  
Außer diesem einen verschwanden alle Schatten zischend, plötzlich stand Sasori hinter mir, legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern und leitete mich in die richtige Richtung. Als ich geradeaus laufen konnte, entledigte ich mich seines unangenehmen Griffes. Neben ihm zu gehen war nicht sonderlich schöner als neben Itachi, das kam wohl einfach davon, dass ein potentieller Mörder in unmittelbarer Nähe war. Der kühle Höhlengang nach draußen fühlte sich ewig an.  
"Was soll das alles?"  
"Das geht dich jetzt noch nichts an."  
"Das heißt später geht es mich was an?"  
Er lugte aus dem Augenwinkel etwas herablassend herüber, eine Antwort bekam ich jedoch nicht. Ich wertete das mal als Ja. Dass er mich wohl nicht recht leiden konnte spürte ich, und das obwohl ich bei unserer Begegnung im Wald doch nicht einmal richtig angreifen konnte. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass er meinetwegen von Sasukes Chidori erwischt wurde. Sasori brachte mich zum Eingang, wo Deidara beobachtete, wie ein mir unbekannter Akatsuki Hidans Arm wieder annähte. Wie war es bitte möglich, ihn durch bloßes Anfügen wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen? Die Nervenstränge und Blutgefäße waren doch durchtrennt. Als wir aus dem Schatten der Höhle traten, schauten alle drei auf, ich wich etwas zurück in den Schutz des Höhleneingangs, wo man mich nicht so deutlich sehen konnte. Der Unbekannte sah komisch und unheimlich aus.  
"Ach, schon fertig da drinnen, Kleine?"  
"Das ist sie also?", der unbekannte Mann erhob seine Stimme, "Ich dachte, wir wollten..."  
"Die Pläne haben sich geändert.", unterbrach ihn Sasori und beendete somit das Gespräch.  
Ich wagte es nicht, mich ihnen zu nähern. Keiner von ihnen schien damit ein Problem zu haben. Zurück in die Höhle zu gehen war sowieso keine gute Idee, also blieb ich hier und wartete ab. Ohne meine Aufmerksamkeit von diesen auf den ersten Blick harmlos erscheinenden Killern abzuwenden überlegte ich, was Itachi wohl verhandelte. Nur damit ich weiterleben konnte garantiert nicht. Wieso sollte er auch diese Barmherzigkeit einer Fremden gegenüber zeigen, wo er doch höchstwahrscheinlich schon hunderte Shinobi auf dem Gewissen hatte?  
Währenddessen vernahm ich im Hintergrund immer wieder Hidans Beschwerden und die leisen Schmerzensschreie, auf die der Unbekannte stets mit einem "Halt endlich die Klappe." oder einem "Du müsstest doch mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein!" reagierte. Ich bemerkte ein Drücken in Magengegend, das mich an meinen Hunger erinnerte. Glücklicherweise trat hinter mir schon nach kurzer Zeit Itachi aus der Dunkelheit. Zuerst hatte ich mich höllisch erschreckt, als urplötzlich seine Stimme erklang.  
"Wir können weiter. Kakuzu, du begleitest uns."  
Als ich das hörte, trübte sich mein Blick und sank zu Boden. Ich war so erschöpft.  
"Eh?!", machte ich, als ich plötzlich den Halt verlor.  
Deidara hatte mich auf seinen Rücken Huckepack geworfen. Ich starrte ihn perplex an und machte Anstalten, ihm eins überzuziehen, nachdem ich mich wieder gefasst hatte.  
"Lass gut sein und sei lieber dankbar.", meinte er nur.  
Trotzig schnaubte ich, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und lehnte meinen Kopf an seinen Nacken an. Anscheinend sah man mir meine Müdigkeit ziemlich an. Aber wenn ich mich schon damit abfinden musste, machte ich es mir eben bequem. Ich hörte den Unbekannten, der Itachi nach zu urteilen Kakuzu hieß, seufzen. Tragen war eigentlich ganz gut. Sehr gut sogar. Auch wenn es ein Akatsuki war. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr zu laufen, zu fliehen, davonzurennen.  
Zum Glück war dieser Kakuzu dazugekommen, dadurch war Deidara in der Lage, mich mit sich rumzuschleppen, ohne auf seine Deckung achten zu müssen. Sogleich nahm der Neue Deidaras Platz in der Formation ein und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Ich wusste nicht, wohin und warum. Auch wenn es mich brennend interessierte, war ich zu kaputt, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, geschweige denn Itachi selbst zu fragen. Ich würde es früh genug erfahren. Ich schloss die Augen und sank in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

 _Lass mich nach draußen..._  
"Sie ist eingepennt."  
"Lass sie schlafen. Ist besser für die Nerven."  
"Also, was ist das Ziel?"  
"Amegakure."  
"Dann will er also...?"  
"Ich weiß nicht."  
"Was hast du vor Itachi?"  
"Sie könnte dabei behilflich sein, an Konohagakure und den Kyuubi ranzukommen."  
"Warum das? Weil die sie wiederhaben wollen?"  
"Unter anderem."  
_Denkst du nicht manchmal, dass du es auch willst?_

Ich riss die Augen auf. Etwas aufgelöst erhob ich den Kopf und sah mich um. Ich bemerkte Schweiß meine Wangen hinabrinnen, mit dem Ärmel meines Oberteils wischte ich ihn weg. Ich war immer noch auf Deidaras Rücken, wir reisten immer noch sonst wo hin. Sie trabten durch eine grasüberzogene Tiefebene, bei jedem Schritt ertönte ein Plitschen. Es regnete.  
"Du keuchst. Alles in Ordnung?"  
Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte Deidara über seine Schulter an. Tatsächlich, ich atmete relativ schwer.  
"Schon ok..."  
Ich legte meine Arme ausgestreckt auf seinen Schultern ab und ließ meinen Kopf auf einem meiner Oberarme nieder. Der Regen hörte und fühlte sich sehr angenehm an.  
"Vielleicht solltest du ihr den Stabilisator in der nächsten Zeit wieder spritzen.", meinte Deidara zu Itachi. Was machten sie sich alle Sorgen um meinen Zustand? Auch wenn sie mich wohl irgendwie benutzen würden, war das noch lange kein Grund, sich um meine Psyche zu kümmern. Der Regen wurde immer stärker, irgendwann blieben sie alle stehen. Ich sah auf. Vor mir erhob sich ein großes, etwas düster aussehendes Dorf.  
"Da wären wir.", wies uns Hidan ein, "Amegakure."


	19. Chapter 19

"Lass sie runter. Wir gehen alleine.", forderte Itachi auf einmal.  
Deidara betrachtete ihn unverständig.  
"Wir dürfen nicht entdeckt werden. Wir würden auffallen. Ich werde mich mit Genjutsu tarnen."  
Deidara nickte begreifend und ließ mich herunter. Ich ging gehorsam und nicht ganz stolperfrei hinüber zu Itachi, ließ eben die Spritze über mich ergehen und schaute dann in die Runde. Hidan und Kakuzu wandten sich zum Gehen, während Deidara sich umsah. Sasori sah ich nicht mehr.  
"Kannst du selbst laufen?" Ich drehte mich zu Itachi um und stimmte mit einem "Mhm." zu.  
Sogleich legte er die eine Hand auf meine Schulter, was mich zuerst irritierte. Er drückte mich etwas in die Richtung, in die er laufen wollte und so gingen wir nebeneinander her während er nie die Hand von mir nahm. Ich konnte nur spekulieren, dass seine Illusion so auch für mich wirkte.  
Auf unserem Weg durch das Dorf kamen wir an zahlreichen kleinen, eher verkümmert aussehenden Marktständen vorbei. Niemand würdigte uns auch nur eines Blickes, was mir meine Vermutung bestätigte. Den ganzen Weg über starrte ich meine Hände an, die sich nervös kneteten.  
Itachi brachte mich in einen der letzten Winkel dieser Stadt, schon lange hatte ich kein Lebenszeichen anderer Menschen mehr erblicken können, doch Itachi wagte es nach wie vor nicht, von mir abzulassen. Irgendwann erreichten wir auch eine Art Turm. Er ragte ziemlich hoch in den Himmel. Ich wurde geradewegs in dieses große Gebäude geführt. Auf halbem Weg kam uns ein geschäftig aussehender Mann entgegen. Zum Glück hatte Itachi seine Illusion noch nicht aufgehoben. Wir erklommen den Turm innerhalb kurzer Zeit, unterwegs begegneten uns noch so einige Personen. Ich glaube, wir waren noch nicht ganz oben angekommen, als Itachi mich vor einer Tür zum Anhalten brachte, mich endlich losließ und somit sein Genjutsu auflöste. Nun wurde es wohl ernst. Ich wusste nicht, was mich erwartete, doch es konnte doch sicher nicht schlimmer als in Konoha sein. Nachdem ich über die Türschwelle getreten war, wurde sie hinter mir geschlossen. Itachi hatte mich alleine gelassen.

Ich begann, an Allem zu zweifeln, was ich mir eingeredet hatte. Sie würden mich nicht am Leben lassen, sie würden einen Deal mit mir aushandeln, mich dafür ausnutzen, wofür sie mich vorgesehen hatten und mich dann umbringen, wenn sie mich nicht sofort abmurksten. Ich würde nie wieder die Chance bekommen, Naruto wiederzusehen. Ich würde nie die Gelegenheit haben, Sasuke meine Schuld zurückzuzahlen. Na immerhin wäre ich dann nicht gestorben, indem ich wegen diesem Ding, das angeblich in mir hauste, niedergejagt wurde...  
Unruhig sah ich mich um, es war ein aufgrund des regnerischen Wetters düsteres Zimmer; Es brannten keine Lichter. Es war recht groß, viel befand sich allerdings nicht darin. In der einen Seite klaffte praktisch ein Loch, es war eine fensterlose Panoramaaussicht. Ich bemerkte zuerst nicht, dass sich noch jemand im Raum aufhielt. Ich war wohl zu aufgehetzt, um mich konzentrieren zu können.  
"Du scheinst nicht so stark zu sein, wie Itachi behauptet hat.", ertönte unerwartet diese bedrohliche Stimme, die ich schon aus der absurden Höhle kannte, aus der rechten Ecke vor mir.  
Ein eiskalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter. Er stand direkt an der Wand und starrte mich an. Ich hielt die Luft an. Beruhig dich, verdammt, beruhig dich... Allerdings war ich ja wirklich schwach. Ich war außer Form, träge und ängstlich. Wie sollte ich also unter solchen Umständen runterkommen und den Kopf klären? Wie sollte ich mich so wehren, wenn ich angegriffen würde?  
"Du hast wohl einiges an Selbstbewusstsein verloren."  
Regungslos starrte ich ihn an. Da mochte er Recht haben.  
"Weißt du, weshalb du hier bist?"  
"Nein."  
Ich warf einen Blick auf sein Gesicht. Mir fielen die vielen ungewöhnlichen Piercings auf. Waren das überhaupt Piercings? Sie machten nicht den Anschein, weil sie so seltsam geformt waren.  
"Du wirst für uns eine Aufgabe erledigen. Etwas, das nur du tun kannst. Als Entschädigung lassen wir dich frei und schleusen dich wieder in Konoha ein, unter der Bedingung, dass du uns bei Bedarf weiterhin als Informant zur Verfügung stehst."  
Ich musste stutzen und schob die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es warfen sich einige Fragen für mich auf, jedoch war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie gerade ihm stellen sollte.  
"Was ist das für ein Auftrag, wenn nur ich fähig dazu bin, ihn anzunehmen?"  
"Das kommt zu gegebener Zeit. Das war auch kein Angebot, wenn du verweigerst, kannst du dir ja vorstellen, was passiert."  
Mit trockenem Mund schluckte ich und nickte.  
"Und warum hat man mich extra hierher gebracht?"  
Er setzte sich in Bewegung und lief auf mich zu, ich wusste nicht, ob ich stehen bleiben oder davonrennen sollte. Letztendlich hätte ich es eh nicht geschafft, zu entkommen. Der Mann hob kurz bevor er bei mir angekommen war die eine Hand, ich dachte zuerst, er wollte nach mir greifen, doch ich bemerkte etwas Kleines in seiner leicht geschlossenen Faust.  
"Wir müssen sichergehen, dass du jederzeit tust, was wir dir sagen.", sagte er mit seiner rauen, bedrohlichen Stimme und machte seine Hand auf, um mir ein graues kugelförmiges Teil zu zeigen, das seinen Piercings ganz ähnlich sah. Dem zu Folge, was er gerade gesagt hatte, musste es wohl eine Art Sender sein.  
"Leg den Kopf nach vorn."  
Wie es aussah wollte der Unbekannte mir dieses Ding in den Nacken pflanzen. Dass ich das nicht wollte, war selbstverständlich, aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich tat also wie mir geheißen. Darauf spürte ich ein verdammt unangenehmes Stechen in meinem Nacken. Ich verzog das Gesicht und zog die Luft ein, wollte meinen Hals auch schon dem Griff des Akatsuki entreißen, jedoch ließ der Schmerz abrupt nach und ich konnte aufatmen. Ich fasste sofort an die Stelle hin und ertastete das kleine Kügelchen.  
"Es ist sehr stark in der Haut verankert. Versuch erst gar nicht, es zu entfernen, sonst wirst du es bereuen."  
Während ich mir den Nacken rieb, blickte ich ihn noch kurz an, ehe er meinte: "Du kannst gehen."  
Etwas verwirrt wendete ich einfach, öffnete die Tür und schloss sie hinter mir, nachdem ich hinausgegangen war.  
Und was nun? Keine Anweisungen? So langsam glaubte ich, dass sterben gerade doch die beste Option wäre. Die waren doch alle verrückt hier. Ich rutschte an der Tür herunter und rieb mir die Schläfen. Ich hörte ein plötzliches Zischen und schaute auf, Itachi war vor mir aufgetaucht.  
"Schon fertig? Dann lass uns gehen."  
Gott sei Dank. Ach, hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, dass es völlig absurd war, mich darüber zu freuen, dass dieses Wiesel hier war?  
"Wohin?", fragte ich müde.  
"Irgendwohin, wo du dich erholen kannst."  
GOTT SEI DANK. AMEN.

Drei Tage vergingen.  
Ich schlief den Großteil der ersten beiden Tage, das endlich wieder anständige Essen verschlang ich gierig. Wir befanden uns in einer Art Herberge, außerhalb des Regenreiches. Vielleicht waren wir ja wieder im Land des Feuers. Die Sonne und der Zen-Garten neben der Raststätte trugen außerordentlich zu meinem sich erheiternden Gemüt bei. Am dritten Tag befand ich mich hauptsächlich draußen unter einer Weide, die direkt am Teich stand. Diese Besinnlichkeit gefiel mir. Es kam mir vor, als könnte ich hier ewigen Frieden behalten. Itachi hielt sich währenddessen nicht sehr oft bei mir auf. Er kam nur ab und zu kurz vorbei, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ob ihm meine Gesellschaft unangenehm war? Vielleicht war er auch einfach der Meinung dass ich mich in diesem meditativen Alleinsein am Besten regenerierte. Ich fragte mich allerdings auch, was er in der Zwischenzeit wohl trieb. Und was er nun mit mir vorhatte, nun, da ich eine Aufgabe hatte.  
Am vierten Tag kam Itachi gegen Mittag zu mir und begutachtete mich.  
"Wir fangen heute mit dem Training an."  
"Training?", entgegnete ich ihm erstmal verdutzt.  
Einige Sekunden lang betrachtete er mich und ließ mich selber meine Denkzellen anwerfen. Was hatte ich mir die letzte Woche dauernd vorgeheult? Ich wäre ja ach so schwach und hilflos.  
"Ja...", seufzte ich und sah seitlich weg.  
Er wollte mich wieder fit machen. Das hieße im Endeffekt aber auch, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten für diesen Auftrag, den ich ausführen musste, brauchte. 

Nachdem er mich auf irgendeine recht versteckte Waldlichtung in der Nähe gebracht hatte, ließ er mich allerlei billige Übungen machen. Absolutes Anfängertraining, das bitter nötig war. Krafttraining, Sprungkraftübungen, laufen, laufen, laufen. Am Abend war ich fertig, komplett im Arsch. Der Muskelkater am nächsten Tag war kaum zu ertragen, doch Itachi schonte mich so gut wie nicht. Ich durfte am folgenden Tag noch bis zum Mittag ausschlafen, dann ging es wieder los. Gleiches Programm, gleiche Mühe. Am darauf folgenden Morgen ging es mir nicht besser, hinzu kam jedoch, dass ich schon in der Frühe aus dem Fuuton gehauen wurde. Nachdem ich rasch gefrühstückt hatte, fing die Quälerei erneut an. Den gesamten Rest der Woche dauerte das an, wobei ich auch sagen musste, dass es Einiges brachte. Es war nicht so, dass ich von Anfang an Alles neu aufbauen musste. Ich musste meine vernachlässigten Muskeln lediglich wieder in Schwung bringen, Muskelgedächtnis nannte man das. Selbstverständlich war es nach meiner Misshandlung mit einer einzigen Woche aber noch nicht gänzlich getan.  
Das Programm änderte sich, wenn auch das Ausdauer- und Muskeltraining nicht völlig auf der Strecke blieb. Ich bekam wieder zunehmend mit dem zutun, was für Shinobi eigentlich wichtig war. Chakrakonzentration und -aufbau, der Umgang mit Waffen, diverse Jutsus, all das bläute mir Itachi Stück für Stück wieder ein. Nebenbei erwähnt musste ich ihm die Jutsus verraten, die ich beherrscht hatte. Ich sträubte mich etwas, aber letztendlich hätte es eh nichts gebracht, mich groß zu widersetzen.  
Was ich außerdem bemerkte, war, dass Itachi sich immer öfters abends nach dem Training bei mir aufhielt, wohl um wieder nach meiner Psyche zu forschen. Es war schon Tage her, dass er mir dieses stabilisierende Mittel das letzte Mal gespritzt hatte. Ich schien mich zu erholen. Bis jetzt verstand ich nicht, was er sich von meinem seelischen Wohlbefinden erhoffen konnte. Trotz seiner wachsenden Aufmerksamkeit versuchte ich, dennoch eine gewisse Distanz zu Itachi zu halten. Ich wollte ihm nicht zu sehr trauen. Ich kam allerdings nicht umhin, mich in dieser Situation irgendwie wohl zu fühlen. Ich genoss den temporären Frieden.  
Mit angenehmer Abwechslung hatte ich mich in der folgenden Woche in Sachen Chakra und Waffenkampf zu üben. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass es mir gefiel, von einem Akatsuki zu ihrer kleinen Kampfmaschine ausgebildet zu werden, doch es kam mir auch genau gelegen, dass ich die Chance hatte, mich zu rehabilitieren.

Die Mittagszeit war gerade vorbeigerannt, als ich auf verschiedene festgelegte Ziele so präzise wie möglich mit Kunai und Shuriken zielen musste. Schnelligkeit und die Fähigkeit, auch noch in der hektischsten Bewegung die Ruhe bewahren zu können, ins Schwarze zu treffen waren hier unabdingbar. Nachdem ich alles abgearbeitet hatte und außer Atem auf dem Boden aufkam, kam Itachi an mich heran.  
"Du machst Fortschritte, aber das reicht noch nicht."  
Ich seufzte enttäuscht.  
"Tut mir Leid, geht nun mal nicht schneller."  
"Dazu trainierst du ja hier."  
Bevor ich mich auf die Beine hievte und mich streckte, atmete ich noch einmal geräuschvoll aus.  
"Das Gleiche nochmal.", befahl er mir, aber ich hatte wirklich die Lust daran verloren.  
"Kann ich nicht eine Pause machen? Nur kurz."  
Nach einem selbst für ihn kritischen Blick meinte er ungeduldig: "Dafür haben wir keine Zeit."  
"Bitte! Zehn Minuten."  
Itachi besah mich mit seinen gewohnt gefühlskargen Augen und wandte sich kurz darauf von mir ab und ging sonst wo hin. Ein eindeutiges Ja! Ein kleines belustigtes Schmunzeln konnte ich nicht unterdrücken, sofort ging ich zurück zu der Lichtung - Ich hatte mich bei diesem blöden Parkour ziemlich davon entfernt - und sah mich um. Mir war schon seit ein paar Tagen aufgefallen, dass es hier einen kleinen Bach geben könnte, aus dem der Teich neben der Herberge sein Wasser speisen könnte. Ein Weilchen suchte ich danach und setzte mich, nachdem ich ihn gefunden hatte, an sein Ufer. Wasser war ja so beruhigend. Ich hielt meine Hand in das kühle Nass, das wallig an ihr vorbeifloss.  
Ich hatte Itachi noch nichts von meinem Kekkei Genkai erzählt. Und das war auch gut so. Ich brauchte im Notfall etwas, das ihn überraschte, einen Trumph. Ich bewegte die Hand etwas im Wasser und spürte, dass es nicht nötig war, mir mein Kekkei Genkai wieder anzutrainieren. Ich wusste, dass es auch so klappen würde. Es fühlte sich genau so an, wie vor einigen Monaten noch.  
Nachdem ich mein Päuschen beendet hatte, ging ich wieder zurück zum vereinbarten Trainingsplatz. Itachi wartete bereits. Ich sah die Worte in seinem Blick auch ohne dass er die Stimme erhob. Das versprach ein anstrengender Tag zu werden.


	20. Chapter 20

Fast zwei weitere Monate waren vergangen. Ich war wieder fit, um nicht zu sagen in Topform. Schon vor einigen Tagen hatte Itachi mir erklärt, dass wir am Ende meiner Vorbereitung wären. Ich musste auch zugeben, dass ich in diesen zwei Monaten angefangen hatte, mit ihm zu sympathisieren. Auf rein charakterlicher Ebene natürlich. Er war einfach ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse, wenn man ihn nicht gerade zum Feind hatte. Wie er das sah, war natürlich eine ganz andere Sache, doch was kümmerte mich das. Ich hatte wohl gelernt, dass ich von Anderen nicht zu viel erwarten sollte. Ich lebte im Moment wohl nur davon, mir meine Menschennähe selbst zu schaffen.  
"Es ist Zeit dich mit Details zu deiner Aufgabe zu betrauen.", meinte er schließlich eines Morgens. Ich horchte auf der Stelle auf.  
Ich saß gerade am Tisch und frühstückte, während Itachi direkt neben dem Fenster stand und hinauslugte, als würden wir beobachtet werden.   
"Worum geht's denn nun?", entgegnete ich ihm so unbeteiligt wie möglich und biss in mein Reisbällchen.   
Ohne seinen starren Blick abzuwenden, erklärte er mir: "Deine Aufgabe ist es, das Vertrauen einer bestimmten Person zu gewinnen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich in ab heute exakt 27 Tagen in Konoha befindet."  
"Und diese Person wäre?"   
Er antwortete nicht gleich, weshalb ich ihn aus den Augenwinkeln anvisierte. Ganz kurz sah ich Frust seinen abwesenden, roten Augen aufblitzen. Ich hielt inne. Genau dasselbe hatte ich vor etlichen Monaten schon einmal gesehen.   
"Sasuke Uchiha."   
Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich weiß nicht ob es sein Verhalten oder der Fakt, dass ich ausgerechnet Sasukes Vertrauen wiedergewinnen sollte, war, doch ich war entsetzt. Dieser Gefühlsausdruck, den Itachi da in den Augen hatte, er passte überhaupt nicht zu den Umständen. War er es nicht gewesen, der bis auf Sasuke seine gesamte Familie ausgelöscht hatte? Bereute er es am Ende gar? Oder steckte da noch etwas anderes dahinter? Dass ich zu gegebener Zeit noch einmal darüber grübeln wollte, stand fest. Im Moment gab es allerdings wichtigere Sorgen. Ich überlegte, ob Itachi wusste, dass ich dieses Vertrauen schon einmal gehabt hatte, das mir dann jedoch durch einen erbärmlichen Trick genommen worden war. Ich mutmaßte, dass er es ahnte, da er mich bei meiner Gefangennahme mit Sasuke gesehen hatte. Das aufsteigende Unbehagen konnte ich gerade unterdrücken, weil ich noch genug Zeit haben würde, mir Gedanken dazu zu machen. Schnell stopfte ich mir den angebissenen Reisball in den Mund und schluckte ihn schwer herunter.   
"Okay, und wie genau soll ich das anstellen?", ich versuchte, unbeeindruckt zu klingen, "Ich kenne ja weder seinen momentanen Standort, noch hab ich eine Ahnung davon, wie ich an ihn rankomme."  
Ich wusste im Grunde schon, warum nur ich diese Aufgabe angeblich erledigen konnte. Immerhin hatten sie von Deidara und Sasori garantiert die Info, dass ich vor meiner Gefangennahme mit Sasuke zusammengearbeitet hatte. Spätestens als er das erfahren hatte, dürfte Itachi eins und eins zusammengezählt haben.  
"Vor einigen Tagen haben wir Aktivitäten seinerseits gesichtet. Er ist mit Deidara, der in der Nähe war, in Konflikt gekommen. Das Gebiet im Umkreis von etwa zehn Kilometern ist zerstört worden. Von Deidara ist seitdem keine Spur mehr aufgetaucht, es ist anzunehmen, dass er tot ist. Nur einen Tag später aber soll Sasuke mit einigen Gefolgsleuten in einem Dorf in der Nähe gesehen worden sein. Er erholt sich wohl gerade."  
"Aha. Das heißt, ich soll ihn so schnell wie möglich aufsuchen, da er gerade nicht im besten Zustand ist?"  
"Korrekt."   
Irgendwie spürte man, dass dieses Gespräch sehr erzwungen nüchtern war. Deidara war wahrscheinlich tot... Damit konnte ich mein Vorhaben, ihn nach meinem Traum auszufragen, abhaken.  
"Wie lange werde ich bis zu besagtem Dorf brauchen?"  
Endlich drehte Itachi sich mal zu mir um.  
"Nicht lange. Es ist vielleicht einen halben Tagesmarsch von hier entfernt. Mit deiner jetzigen Kondition dürftest du also nach wenigen Stunden dort angekommen sein."  
"Muss ich heute noch los?"  
"Ja."  
"Du wirst mich nicht mehr begleiten, oder?" Ich war erleichtert, dass es mir gelang, es mehr so klingen zu lassen, als hätte ich gerne weiterhin Hilfe.   
"Nein. Du wirst zwar ständig Kontakt mit uns haben, aber nur, um uns auf neuestem Stand zu halten."  
"Wie halte ich den Kontakt mit euch?"  
"Wir lassen dir einmal die Woche nachts einen Falken zukommen. Du wirst merken, wenn es unserer ist. Gib ihm einfach einen knappen Brief mit der momentanen Situation. Schau am besten jede Nacht mal raus, er wird immer gegen Mitternacht kommen.", erläuterte er mir detailhaft, damit ich ja keine Fragen mehr stellen musste.  
Ich ließ den Kopf sinken und starrte auf das kleine Tablett, auf dem sich noch ein Reißbällchen und eine Tasse Tee befanden.   
Etwas nachdenklich fragte ich Itachi: "Wie könnt ihr euch eigentlich sicher sein, dass ich den Auftrag hundertprotzentig so ausführe, wie ihr wollt? Oder dass ich ihn überhaupt ausführe?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie das gewährleistet ist, aber Pain erwähnte, dass die Sicherheit, dass du nicht wegläufst, schon besteht." Unwillkürlich fuhr ich mir mit der Handfläche über den Nacken. Ach stimmt ja, dieser Sender. Dieser gepiercte Punk, der mir dieses Ding eingepflanzt hatte, hieß wohl Pain.  
"Außerdem werden wir merken, wenn du Dritte einweihst. Du wirst es bereuen, lass es lieber.", erzählte er tonlos und versuchte mir damit wohl Angst einzujagen.  
"Des Weiteren", fuhr er fort, "ist es nicht von Belang, wie du es anstellst. Wichtig ist, dass Sasuke in genau 27 Tagen in Konoha ist."   
Ich nickte.  
Itachi setzte sich träge in Bewegung an mir vorbei Richtung Tür, währenddessen folgte ihm mein Blick. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und schaute mich über die Schulter an.  
"Es wird Zeit. Nimm dein Gepäck und mach dich auf."  
Ich seufzte aufgrund dieser Eile, steckte mir das letzte Reißbällchen in den Mund und stand auf. Schnellen Schrittes suchte ich mein Katana und meine geschätzte Tasche. Diese schnallte ich sogleich um die Hüfte und befestigte das Katana daran. Letztendlich hatte ich wieder das Gefühl, auf eine ganz normale Mission zu gehen. Wenn sie doch nur so normal wäre, wie ich es mir wünschte. Wie in einer Bewegung schnappte ich mir meinen Mantel, zog ihn an, griff nach dem Reißball in meinem Mund, der von dem hin und her schon zusammenzufallen drohte, und biss ab. Sogleich folgte ich Itachi, der uns wohl schon bei der Besitzerin der Herberge abgemeldet und das Gebäude verlassen hatte. Ich sauste durch den Ausgang und sah mich schnell um. Da war er noch. Itachi stand nicht weit weg von mir und zeigte nach einigen Sekunden Richtung Nordwesten.  
"Immer geradeaus."  
Ich nickte dankend, mein Blick heftete sich dorthin, wo Itachis Arm hinwies. Hinter mir hörte ich die Schritte meines Aushilfslehrers für zwei Monate, er hatte mir den Rücken zugekehrt und wollte den entgegengesetzten Weg nehmen, um mich zu verlassen.  
"Itachi!", rief ich ihm zu, worauf er stehen blieb und sich mir zuwandte.  
Er blickte mich mit diesen gewohnt gefühlskargen Augen an. Ich bildete mir ein, mehr darin sehen zu können, als das. Er hatte mir das Leben zwei Male gerettet, für diese zweite Chance war ich ihm wirklich dankbar.  
"Mach's gut." Mit diesen Worten rannte ich los, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm hinter mich lassend.


	21. Chapter 21

Die Sonne stand etwa im Zenit, als ich Wälder und Hochebenen hinter mich gelassen und besagtes Dorf erreicht hatte. Zu allererst überlegte ich, ob es nötig war, mir eine Bleibe zu suchen. Nach mehrmaligem hin und her Überlegen entschied ich, mir sicherheitshalber einen Rückzugsort zu organisieren, da ich ja nicht davon ausgehen konnte, bei Sasuke mit offenen Armen aufgenommen zu werden. In seinen Augen war ich eine Verräterin.  
Ich wanderte einfach ziellos im Dorf herum, während ich überlegte, was ich sagen sollte. Ich musste es irgendwie schaffen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass mich keine Schuld traf. Was ja auch stimmte. Es war allerdings klar, dass ihm von meinem eher unfreiwilligen Deal mit Akatsuki erzählen keine Option war. Ich hatte sowieso vor, mich da irgendwie rauszuwinden, doch mit diesem Sender im Genick war das im Moment wohl keine so gute Idee. Nun gut, was waren meine Möglichkeiten? Ihm die Folter schildern, die ich nach meiner Gefangennahme erlitten hatte, von der ich so nebenbei gesagt immer noch nicht wusste, wie lange sie angedauert hatte? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das so gut war. Immerhin sah ich mittlerweile kein bisschen mehr endlos gequält aus. Nein, das würde er mir nicht abkaufen. Zahllose Menschen kamen mir entgegen oder überholten mich, rempelten mich mit einem abwesenden "Verzeihung." an oder sahen sich an den vielen Marktständen die Waren an. Ich war wohl in meiner Versunkenheit mitten ins Dorfzentrum gelangt. Gleich fielen mir ein paar Gasthäuser am Rande des Marktplatzes auf und ich dachte angestrengt nach, wie ich an ein Zimmer kommen könnte. Ich hatte kein Geld, aber ich brauchte ein Zimmer, so billig und klein es auch war.   
Weil das Einzige, was mir einfiel, Bezahlung in Form von Arbeit war, machte ich mich auf zum nächstbesten Gasthaus und wollte gerade einmal einen Blick durch das Fenster hineinwerfen, als neben mir ein Mädchen, das mir doch allzu bekannt vorkam, durch den Eingang nach draußen gestürmt kam und davoneilte. Nachdem mir kurz verdutzt der Mund offen stand, folgte ich ihr hektisch, die vielen Leute liefen mir immer wieder in den Weg und irgendwann riss mir der Geduldsfaden, sodass ich sie einfach handgreiflich beiseite schob, sobald jemand meinte, die uneingeschränkte Vorfahrt zu haben. Mein liebes Rotschöpfchen schien wirklich keine Zeit verlieren zu wollen, denn es fiel mir schwer an ihr dranzubleiben und trotzdem die richtige Distanz zu halten, sodass sie mich nicht bemerkte. Ich verfolgte Karin und wo Karin war, konnte Sasuke nicht weit sein. Warum sie sich wohl vorhin noch in diesem recht schäbigen Gasthaus aufgehalten hatte? Jedenfalls führte sie mich weg vom Zentrum in eine ruhigere und schönere Gegend. Hier war die Natur intensiv miteinbezogen, ich bemerkte im Vorbeigehen immer wieder die vielen wunderschönen Bäume, die in voller Blüte standen. Einige Häuser hatten sich sogar ihre Gärten um einen dieser Bäume errichtet und kunstvoll genutzt. Was für ein hübsches Viertel. Mit der schrumpfenden Menschenmasse war es auch ein leichtes, hinter Karin herzuschleichen. Ich wusste ja, dass sie ein Sensor war, jedoch hatte ich mir die Fähigkeit, Chakra zu verbergen, unter Itachi ja wieder antrainiert.   
Ich folgte ihr bis zum äußersten Rande des Dorfes, wo sie in einem unauffälligen Gasthaus verschwand. Das war es also. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich sie so schnell finden würde. Wiederum stellte sich mir die Frage, was Miss Zimper dann in der anderen Herberge zu suchen gehabt hatte. Schnell blickte ich mich um, lief gleich darauf zum nächstgelegenen Baum und sprang hinauf auf den am tiefsten liegenden Ast. Um an Höhe zu gewinnen, kletterte ich noch ein zwei Etagen höher, bewegte mich von dort aus von einem Baum zum anderen bis ich den erreicht hatte, der direkt an dem Gasthaus lehnte, in das Karin entschwunden ist. Immer wieder hüpfte ich hin und her zwischen den Ästen und linste durch die Fenster, hinter denen sich mal ein leeres, mal ein bewohntes Zimmer befand.   
Etwa beim fünften Fenster zuckte ich gleich einmal zur Seite und presste mich gegen die Hauswand. Da waren sie. Sie waren es wirklich. Sie waren da drinnen, im Grunde nur drei oder vier Meter von mir entfernt. Als ich durch das Fenster gestarrt hatte, hatte ich Karin und Juugo sofort wiedererkannt, Suigetsu war nicht in meinem Blickfeld gewesen, ebenso wie Sasuke. Ich atmete kurz durch und ging in die Hocke. Sie durften mich auf keinen Fall sehen, ich musste mir erst überlegen, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Dummerweise hatte ich mich bis jetzt noch nicht einigen können, was ich tun oder sagen würde, wenn es soweit kam, dass ich sie gefunden hatte. Angespannt lugte ich über den Rand des Fensters hinweg in den Raum und beobachtete das Geschehen. Karin hastete von einer Ecke in die nächste, von einem Tisch zum anderen, trug immer wieder Sachen mit sich und stoppte letztendlich an einem recht zentral stehenden Bett, in dem jemand zu liegen schien. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen: Es war Sasuke. Der Atembewegung des Brustkorbs nach zu urteilen schlief er nur. Mein Herz fing an, schneller zu klopfen, immer schneller. Karin setzte sich gerade an den Bettrand und langte ihm an die Stirn. Mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie kurz darauf wieder von ihm ab, und begann damit, einen Verband am rechten Oberarm zu wechseln. Da entdeckte ich Juugo wie er von links her ans Bett trat und etwas zu Karin sagte. Man merkte ihr die Erleichterung in der Antwort auch ohne Stimme an. Anscheinend hatte Sasuke Fieber oder Ähnliches gehabt. Nachdem Juugo das Zimmer mit einem Nicken wieder verlassen hatte - Ich denke es gab noch ein paar Nebenräume - brachte auch Karin ihr Werk zu Ende und ging hinaus.   
Dort lag er nun. Mein Herz raste. Würde er mich bemerken, wäre er wohl schon lange auf mich losgegangen. Würde ich mich wehren, wäre er umso überzeugter, dass ich ihn verraten hatte. Würde ich jetzt reinkommen und ihn wecken, wäre ich so gut wie tot. Ich wollte doch so sehr mit ihm reden. Das Missverständnis klären. Aber wie? In dem Moment wurde mir eines klar: Es würde verdammt schwer werden. Um nicht zu sagen so gut wie unmöglich. Ich wandte mich von dem Fenster ab und schaute in den Himmel. Ich brauchte Zeit. Zeit, mich auf das Treffen vorzubereiten. Zeit, nachzudenken. Zeit, mich zu beruhigen. Hektisch rannte ich durch die Bäume zurück Richtung Marktplatz. Unterwegs entschied ich, mich in der Nähe an den Rande des Waldes zurückzuziehen und dort in meiner Hängematte in den Bäumen zu schlafen, so wie damals, in meiner ersten Nacht nach der Flucht. So wie auch damals die erste Konfrontation mit Sasuke und den anderen einen Tag danach stattgefunden hatte. Nachdem ich mir ein Nachtlager errichtet hatte, beschloss ich, dass ich mindestens einen Tag brauchen würde, für ein wohlüberlegtes Treffen bereit zu sein. Vorher wollte ich mich nicht in ihre Reichweite wagen, außer vielleicht zur Kontrolle, ob sie noch da waren.   
Ich legte mich in die Hängematte und wälzte mich eine Weile hin und her, konnte nicht schlafen. Noch dazu konnte ich nicht klar denken. Ich versuchte verzweifelt, mir angemessene Worte zurechtzulegen, doch es gelang mir einfach nicht. Dann probierte ich es damit, mich davon abzulenken und es später nochmals zu versuchen. Aufgrund dessen schweiften meine Gedanken zu Itachi. Zu Itachi und Akatsuki. Bis jetzt lief noch alles wie sie es wollten, weil es mir in den Kram passte. Ich tanzte nicht nach ihrer Pfeife. Das würde ich niemals. Was war mit Itachi? Er hatte mir eigentlich ja geholfen. Bis heute hatte ich nie verstanden, warum er sich für mich eingesetzt hatte. Immerhin musste der Plan, den ich nun verfolgen sollte, ja von ihm stammen. Was hatte er vor? Noch immer hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er etwas vor mir verbarg. Unwillkürlich fuhr ich meinem Nacken entlang zu diesem Piercing und umrundete es mit der Fingerkuppe des Zeigefingers. Dann setzte ich daran an und war verlockt, einen Versuch zu riskieren, ihn rauszuziehen. Ich glaube, danach schlief ich ein, denn die Gedanken verschwommen und ich war weg.


End file.
